104th the series
by Matilde Cabrita
Summary: The story of youths trying to find themselves


Go to spotify and type Matilde Cabrita, the first account will lead you to the playlists of the characters so you can listen each episode with the soundtrack

( watch?v=SnjFIbv5Kr0)

Mikasa

2011.

The two little ones walked throw the forest, Eren was holding a stick and was dragging the leafs, the two walked far apart from their parents when they where still packing their stuff to leave, they had agreed one week ago to spend a night in the woods and experience this more wild kind of live. The little ones barely knew each other, Eren's father was Mikasa's pediatrician when she was very little, her parents immediately became friends with Eren's ones, Mr. and Mrs. Yeager easily becoming the godfather and godmother of Mikasa. Although the four got along just fine the two didn't know each other, in fact this was the first time the two had a close interaction together. They get to a lake, Eren still dragging leafs with his branch:

Eren: Do you think they'll take to long on packing everything?

Mikasa: I don't know.

She walk passes kicking some leafs with her left leg, she would pull back the leg then passing it hitting the leafs that would float on the air and fall down with gravity.

Mikasa: Do you have other friends?

Eren: Just one, Armin.

Eren picks up a rock and, tossing once, he throws it to the lake.

Eren: He is gifted.

Mikasa: I've never knew someone gifted.

Eren: Well he is not percent, but I consider him gifted cause he is the smartest one in class.

Mikasa: Oh, okay. Do you think I could meet him someday?

Eren wasn't completely sure about this intimacy, he didn't trust Mikasa and all this conversation left him wondering if they had to meet more than just this time, he was praying to never see Mikasa again, on the other hand Mikasa had a fondness on whatever this friendship could be and was giving insurance signs to Eren but seeing Eren's body language she immediately stood back her position. He answered:

Eren: I don't know.

Mikasa: Sure.

Mikasa stops and looks at the back of his head then looks down, restarts her untidies activity while hanging out with Eren who she felt disappointed with. She then kicks something unexpected, she immediately looks down to came across a dead child bird:

Mikasa: What's your opinion on animals?

Eren: What about them?

Mikasa: Do you like animals.

Eren: They're okay, I guess.

Mikasa: What would you do if a dead one appeared right in front of you, would you burry him?

Eren strange this question, so he turns around and looks at Mikasa, then walks towards her and lays down to see what she was doing, he looks at the dead bird:

Eren: What the hell are you doing?

Mikasa: I was just looking at the bird, he is so small, he probably was a child. Poor parents.

The two stay silent staring at the bird:

Eren: Do you want to cut it open?

Mikasa: What? No. Are you a psychopath?

Eren: What? Its just a bird.

Eren's father gets closer to the kids and calls them:

Grisha: Kids everything is tidy. Lets go, you two can play together next time.

Eren gets up immediately and walks towards his father while whispering:

Eren: There's going to be a next time?

Mikasa stays staring at the dead bird. The images of the past invade her mind, especially the dead bird one that kept coming vividly into her mind. No wonder Levi had to call by her name.

2017

Levi: Oi Mikasa.

Serene he said, waiting for Mikasa's response sitting in the front seat of his car, but she was still staring at the window of the same, she eventually ears him and looks at him:

Levi: Where here. Do you want to walk home from school after?

Mikasa: Sure, like you care.

Levi: I'll let you stay with your friends if you want.

Mikasa didn't respond, Levi wasn't doing a great of a job either, he almost answered as if he indeed didn't care, but he sure do care even thought he had a hard time expressing it. The two step out of the car with Mikasa holding a strap of her backpack on just one shoulder:

Levi: See you kiddo.

Levi closes his car and walks away from Mikasa leaving her alone with her fillings, its been three years since she has been on this school and almost a year since she saw Eren and Armin her closest friends. She puts on her glasses and walks inside.

Beck- Loser

She steps right into school, she was the center of attention with her grunge style, she walks passing the hallway, with her glasses on, everybody was starring at her, she transpire depression with sophistication with a blend of black and red, her dark lips enchanted the boys and envied the girls. She was fierce and fearless, she passes the different hallways finally reaching the one from her class where Eren and Armin where not expecting such a surprise, the two talking to each other stop once feeling her presence. They look at her shocked.

MUSIC STOPS

Eren: Mikasa?

Mikasa: Hey.

And walks to the class restless, without even taking her glasses of, the two look at each other and walk into class as well.

The bell rings and the young ones finish they're classes. Outside of school, Mikasa walks off the fencing, Eren and Armin walk fast to catch her up:

Eren: Hey, Mikasa, long time no see. Did you even regard of ever speaking to us.

Mikasa turns around, and stares at Eren and blonde Armin then breaths heavily:

Mikasa: I said "hey"!

She respond it again restless and frown, almost as if she didn't care just like her cousin:

Eren: We haven't see you for a year.

Mikasa: I've been busy.

Eren: Arranging your wardrobe I can tell.

Mikasa: I've missed your sassy moves.

She walks closer to them and takes off her glasses:

Mikasa: Well, have you two been busy as well cause you didn't contact me too.

Armin: Yeah, she is kinda right.

Mikasa raises her eyebrows towards Eren and looks at him with a mischievous smile:

Eren: Ugh, fuck it. You win.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and smiles at Eren's silliness:

Eren: Where going to a bar to have a beer.

Mikasa: They can sell it to us?

Eren: Yeah, the owner his a good guy.

Mikasa: Sure, when you say good guy you really mean bad. But sure fine, lets do it.

The three walk to the bar:

Kaytranada- Modjo remix

Eren and Armin are at the counter staring at Mikasa surprised at their friend dancing sensually with a girl. Eren, holding his beer, drinks a little never leaving his eyes from the enchanting scenario:

Armin: What the hell is happening?

Eren: I have no fucking idea.

Jean walks straight in between the two of them, along with Marco:

Jean: Hey, hey, good to see you guys here. Two beers for us thanks.

He says to the bartender pointing to him and Marco:

Armin: Hi Jean.

Eren: Oi.

Almost ignoring him on purpose:

Jean: Did you see Mikasa, she was so different, I mean she still looks hot but I wouldn't guess she would've turn into a goth now.

Jean looks at the two of them:

Jean: What you're starring at?

Marco: Mikasa.

Pointing to the front. Jean immediately stares at her, becoming petrified. The two where so closely dancing, then Mikasa begins to kiss her. Eren cant hold his beer spitting to Jean's shirt:

Jean: Sure Yeager, you fucking did this on purpose didn't you!

Eren: Fuck, do you thing I can control this Jambo!

Jean: What the fuck did you just call me?

Eren: Oh, did your mom stop calling you that way?

Jean pushes Eren that stares at him frowning his forehead.

Marco: Stop both of you before this gets worse.

Jean: Why, he started it.

Eren pushes Jean back with more strength make him crush into someone's back, but it wasn't a ordinary person, it was a really huge guy in comparison to both of the sixteen year olds, he looks at the back of his shoulder then turns around, he looks at Jean and immediately punches his face, his other mates join the fight beginning beating Eren and Marco that try to defend them selves, Armin his also caught into the fight receiving a punch on is eye. Mikasa, that was still dancing with the girl, noticing the fight, steps right into it and begins punching the guys releasing Eren and Armin from the arms of those big guys, the bartender calls the police and, noticing that, Mikasa tells Armin:

Mikasa: Take Eren to the outside.

Armin: Okay.

While Armin walks to the outside, Mikasa helps Jean and Marco, punching one guys face and ones crotch:

Mikasa: Go mess with someone of you're own size.

The man looks at Mikasa fearless not showing diminished behavior towards Mikasa's actions:

Mikasa: Lets go.

The two walk outside with the big man holding two fingers to his eyes and pointing them then back at Mikasa. Mikasa chooses to ignore him.

Outside Armin was holding an almost unconscious Eren. Jean coughs two times rolling his back, holding his knees with is two hands, then raises up towards Mikasa that went immediately towards Eren to check if he was okay:

Jean: Mikasa, wow.

Mikasa looks at Jean:

Jean: Behind all of that darkness sure is an angel, thanks for everything.

Mikasa: Sure, you welcome.

Jean: Let's go man, before they catch us up again.

Marco: I told you to not push him.

The two start to walk apart from Mikasa, Armin and Eren:

Jean: Fuck it, Marco. You only live once.

Marco: Yeah and it sure was about to end in there.

The two eventually walk further making impossible to understand what they where still talking:

Armin: So where do we go now?

Says Armin with a bruised eye:

Mikasa: Lets get back to Levis place, you can spend the night there.

Armin: Okay, can you just help me with Eren?

Mikasa: Sure.

Mikasa puts Eren's other arm around her neck and the three begin to walk to Levis home. The day had be gone for a while being substituted with the twilight.

The three eventually reach her house, she opens the door. Levi was on the couch and as soon as he ears the door he looks back seeing the three:

Levi: First day and you already have been into a fight.

Levi doesn't leave is place remaining still.

Mikasa: Where going upstairs, don't bother us.

Levi: I have nothing to do with whatever you do, so.

Mikasa rolls her eyes.

Mikasa: Come, follow me.

She tells Armin. The three walk up stairs getting into her bedroom, they put Eren on her bed.

On Levis small garden Mikasa and Armin lay holding themselves against the wall, Mikasa picks up a cigarette and lights it up.

Mikasa: Do you think he will be okay?

Inhales the smoke, the crickets where making sound enchanting the night.

Armin: Yeah, ill be fine, don't worry.

The two stay still, looking at the stars.

Armin: So besides your transformation, what else happened in the new city?

Mikasa: A lot of things, I dated a boy then I dated a girl, so on and so forth. Nothing special.

Looks at Armin seeing he doesn't respond.

Mikasa: What about you?

Armin: More the same to, well I didn't date anybody but nothing special really.

Mikasa: Hum, life is nothing special right?

Armin: Sort of.

Mikasa: But it's good to be back, I've missed you both.

Mikasa puts an arm around Armin and hugs him expressing how much she sure missed them.

Armin: But I think this year is going to be different.

Mikasa: Oh really?

Armin: Yeah, just a guess.

The two stay looking at the stars.

Inside, Mikasa, at the guest's room, leaves some blankets to Armin.

Armin: Are you okay at sleeping in the same bed as Eren?

Mikasa: Sure, its not like it isn't the first time.

Armin: Of course.

Mikasa: Are you gonna be fine in here?

Armin: Yes.

Smiling ensuring everything was fine.

Mikasa: Okay then, I will be upstairs, if you need anything just call me.

Armin: Sure, don't worry.

Mikasa: See ya tomorrow.

Armin: You too.

Mikasa opens the door and leaves the room.

In her bedroom she dresses her pajama and helps Eren by taking of his clothes leaving him in his underwear and putting him in bed, she then walks around the same and gets in thrusting into it and pulling the blankets on herself. She looks at Eren expecting for these to say something, worried that he was having a concussion or something, but then.

Eren: Goodnight Mikasa.

Said mumbling. Mikasa smiles, almost not resisting it, laughing a bit.

Mikasa: Goodnight silly goose.

She falls asleep.

Radiohead- Thinking about you

The hours passed right in front of hour eyes with Mikasas face being lightened by the sun that raises from the hills.

MUSIC ENDS

She eventually wakes up, blinking her eyes once or twice, expecting to see Eren but finding no one in there. She sits in bed looking for him than leaves the one and puts on her sleepers, walking out of her room she looks at the hallway, once she looks to her left, seeing Levis door opened, she notices Eren sitting in Levi's bed staring at his bathroom. She walks towards him wondering what was he doing in there.

Levi: And last but not least you should always have your house clean. Understood kiddo.

Eren nods his head, then looks at Mikasa.

Eren: Oh, hey Mikasa.

Mikasa: What are you doing?

Eren: I was just listening to your cousin's wonderful advice.

He seemed a little lost, compelled by Levis actions.

Mikasa: Do you wanna take breakfast or you want to stay here keep admiring Levi?

Eren: Yeah, yeah breakfast sounds good.

Levi gets out of his bathroom with a robe.

Levi: You actually should Eren, a balanced diet begins with a good breakfast.

Eren: Sure it does Mr. Ackerman.

Eren gets up. And looks at a confused Mikasa.

Eren: I'll be downstairs.

Eren leaves the room leaving Mikasa and Levi alone.

Levi: You have weird friends.

And goes to his wardrobe to choose what he will be dressing today.

Downstairs, Armin, Eren and Mikasa take the breakfast silently, then Levi walks in and gets his tea dirking in silence focused on his own thoughts. The three look at him without having a glance back.

Levi: I'll be heading to school, don't be late.

And walks off.

Mikasa: I think we should enjoy this moment for a while before we go to school.

Eren: I agree. We could see a movie or something

Mikasa: Something like that.

Armin was a little nervous, he never liked skipping school but at the same time e enjoyed staying with his friends. Before he can hide his feelings Mikasa notices him.

Mikasa: Or maybe we should go to school.

Eren: So your going to listen to your cousins advice?

Mikasa: Its better this way. I don't want to miss second day of school.

Armin: Yeah, since yesterday was such an eventful day.

The three laughed.

Eren: Ok fine, I'm just surprised you would agree with him. By the way, you're cousin is really cool.

Mikasa: Since when you have this fondness for my cousin?

Eren: Since this morning, he really taught me some interesting stuff.

He gets silent for a bit.

Eren: His an interesting guy. Hey Armin can you pass me the butter?

Armin picks up the butter and passes to Eren but looks at Mikasa that doesn't seem very pleased with what Eren said, Armin knew what Levi meant for Mikasa, he was just waiting for Eren to realize what he just said. Eren gets the butter, opens the lid and takes some butter passing on his toast then realizing the quietness of the room he stares to his two friends and notices Mikasa's frowned face.

Eren: What?

Mikasa: Really? What?

Eren: Oh common, I was just complementing your cousin that's it.

You seriously are gonna be mad about that?

Mikasa: Does it even cross your mind what he did to me a year ago?

Eren rolls his eyes.

Eren: I'm not on his side Mikasa, no one is.

Mikasa: Did you just rolled your eyes at me?

Eren: What? Now I can't do anything without you criticizing me?

Mikasa: I just thought you where a little more sensible but apparently you're still the same Eren.

Eren: Oh fuck you Mikasa! Seriously?

Eren takes a moment to himself, passes his thumb and index finger through his nose barrel and closes his eyes.

Eren: I hated it when you left Mikasa, I really did. I've missed you and so did Armin, but you can't deny the law. It was rough but we left our friendship in good terms and I accepted that some day I would see you again possibly, not soon, but some day. So just forget for a moment what I did, that long and lonely year, and just be here taking breakfast with us. After all it was you who said we should enjoy this moment before we go to school.

Mikasa looks to Eren and a frightened Armin waiting for Mikasa's response. She looks down and begins to laugh, she then lays her right shoulder on the table and rests her hand on her right cheek, finally looking at Eren.

Mikasa: Ok, I will.

She smiles, Eren smiles as well and Armin takes a deep breathe. The three continue to take they're breakfast until Armin says.

Armin: But he is right we should get going.

Mikasa: We already agreed on that, but staying here wouldn't be that bad of an idea, after all I don't see you both for a year.

Eren: And you changed a lot.

Mikasa: I didn't change in what it matters.

Armin: Yeah and she apparently smokes now.

Mikasa: Eren smokes since he was thirteen.

Armin: Yes, and we where both his voice of reason, but apparently not anymore.

Mikasa: Armin here told me he thinks this year is gonna be different.

Eren: Really?

Armin: And I do, something is gonna happened, I can feel it.

Mikasa: Sure you do Armin, and you're right it will be.

Six months later

March 2018

Her cigarette was burning, holding it she doesn't notice how much she already lost of it, she wonders along with her close blonde friend where Eren might be, he hasn't been at school for almost a month and now she was worried, very indeed just as much has her heart felt. Eren and Armin easily became Mikasa's closest friends and family. The images were flowing on her mind, she was so worried she could walk the entire country looking for Eren if necessary, but it was just the two of them for now always waiting for his friend. Mikasa leans forward and takes a deep breath when approaches the cigarette to her mouth.

Mikasa: Where he might be?

Armin: We never know.

Mikasa: I miss him.

Armin: Me too.

Armin looks at her friend sharing the same feelings she had.

Armin: Do you think today is going to be like those other days.

Mikasa: Only a miracle could change it.

Hannes was the grounds keeper of the school, he was ahead of the maintenance of the school garden. He had just arrived at school and noticed Mikasa and Armin whom he knew, along with Eren, since they were twelve.

Hannes: You know you shouldn't be smoking that young lady!

Said with a humble smile on his face.

Mikasa: You know you shouldn't come drunk to school, Hannes.

Armin inspects on Hannes sniffing him.

Armin: But we seem to be improving, I can't smell non a bit.

Hannes: It has to be this way, I don't wanna loose my job.

Mikasa: But Friday nights are still up, right.

Hannes: Well in the end of my week it is my own business.

Says giving a contradictory laugh to the two teenagers, then, noticing there faces, asks.

Hannes: What's wrong with both of you?

None of them respond but it didn't take to long to make him realize the reason for those expressions.

Hannes: Eren hun?

Mikasa: There is no other reason.

Hannes: Well, for all I know, he didn't give up of school yet so he might be there. Is probably with is father, why are you worrying so much?

Mikasa: You really don't know him do you?

Hannes: I'm telling you kids you have nothing to worry about.

Hannes ruffles their heads with is two hands, then a coworker spots him and warns him.

Coworker: Oi, Hannes. Go to work and stop talking to the kids!

Hannes: James, don't make me angry I am your superior.

Coworker: Fine, I'm just warning you. You know what happened to professor Ackerman for speaking with kids didn't you.

Hannes: And wasn't that proved to be all a lie. Leave me James and you go back to work, I'll be right there.

Hannes turns his head to Mikasa and Armin.

Hannes: Well I'm heading to work and you two better should do the same.

Mikasa: Sure, we will Hannes.

Said sarcastically.

Hannes: Mikasa I am serious, education is not a thing to make fun of. Now common, up! Up!

The two stand up just like Hannes told them to do so, Armin immediately obeyed Hannes and Mikasa was a little reluctant.

Hannes: Now go.

The two eventually start to walk to the school entrance and get in, leaving Hannes with is arms crossed looking at them.

Inside of the class Mikasa was unfocused, only thinking about of Eren's whereabouts paying no attention to the class. She doesn't notice the little piece of paper given to her.

Floch: "Mikasa for you."

She looks at Flochs hand wondering from whom was that piece.

Floch: "Take it before the teacher sees it."

She immediately takes it of Flochs hand, opening it and reading its content.

"I saw Eren outside I think he is walking towards here, just wait and see.

Sasha"

Her eyes opened more and more, she couldn't believe, she looked back to Sasha that looked at here conforming what she just saw.

Mikasa: "Armin!"

Armin: "What?"

Mikasa: "Read."

Passing the sheet, Armin begins to read and his eyes became has big as Mikasas. Then the door opens and Eren appears, her attention immediately goes towards him, she felt so safe in that moment so relieved she didn't know what to do.

Eren: May I come in?

Teacher: Well of course Eren, come in.

Eren walks and seats on is old seat, right in front of Mikasa that stares at him with a lot of questions on her head now that she new he was safe.

The bell rang and everybody got out, Mikasa, Armin and all others listened to Eren's invitation to his party at his house.

Connie: Hey Eren long time no see!

Eren: Connie how you've been!

The two salute each other.

Sasha: Yeah where have you been?

Eren: Far from here, that's all I can say, but guess what! Now I have a house of my own.

Connie: Wow, you know what that is good for?

Eren: Yes, and that's why I want to invite you all to a party at my place this Friday.

Marco felt that something was weird about this all party but he had other problems to figure it out, just as Eren noticed that Jean wasn't around.

Connie: Count on me.

Sasha: And me obviously.

Eren: Tell the others from senior year.

Marco: Can Jean come too?

Eren: As long as he doesn't do any shit. Where is he anyway?

Marco: I think he is sick.

Trying to disguise the truth of the matter.

Eren: Whatever. Well I'll see you all on Friday.

Eren begins to walk to the outside.

Sasha: Oh Eren?!

Eren turns around.

Eren: Yeah?

Sasha: Can we invite Krista?

Eren: Who's she?

Sasha: She is really cool and everybody from our group really likes her so I figured...

Eren: Sure you can invite her, she is that new girl from class, the one that's really pretty right?

Sasha: Oh my god! I know right? She is so pretty!

Eren: Yeah sure, you can invite her, fine by me!

Sasha: Thank you!

He turns back and walks away, he sure left people a little bit confused but no one was more worried then Mikasa who doesn't give up and walks fast trying to reach him, outside she eventually talks to him.

Mikasa: Care to explain where have you been this last few

weeks?

Eren: Don't you dare say that you where dead sick over me.

Mikasa: I have the right to be worried, we didn't know where you have been!

Eren: I've been fighting for my rights, if that's what you want to know!

Mikasa: What do you mean?

Eren: I've got an emancipation order from my father.

Mikasa: Are you insane?

Eren: No, he is the one insane, I'm not going to live with his old family. I don't now his older girlfriend, I don't even know my older brother, apparently I have one. That's sick, if he thinks he can get along with this just because he his insane, he is wrong. He is disrespecting the memory of my mother and the life they had together, I have no relationship with him anymore.

Mikasa: But you're living with whom?

Eren: By myself obviously.

Mikasa: But you cant Eren, you...

Eren: What? I'm like my father?

Eren laughs.

Eren: Seriously Mikasa? I would never expected to hear this words from you.

He looks at her disappointed.

Eren: See ya tomorrow Mikasa.

Eren begins to walk to his home until he listens to a conversation Mikasa is having on her phone.

Mikasa: I'm not sleeping in there today, I'll be in Eren's house... No, nothing is going to happened, I just need to make sure he is safe... I have my own reasons Levi, see you tomorrow.

Hangs up. Eren walks towards her.

Eren: I don't need your fucking protection.

Mikasa: Just for this night, please Eren, I don't like this all idea of emancipation. I'm your friend Eren I just want to see you safe.

Eren takes a deep breath.

Eren: Fine, follow me.

The two walk to Eren's house.

They're both on Eren's bed, Eren was already sleeping, turned to the other side that not her face, Mikasa, with her two hands close to her face, was thinking, the images of the past get back.

Carla: Mikasa, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Eren is very special, he seems normal now but I don't know if something will eventually happened in the future. If something does can you promise me to take care of him?

She looks at small Mikasa who this promise seemed so much for such a young girl. She couldn't deny it so she simply replied.

Mikasa: Yes.

We get back to sixteen year old Mikasa laying on bed thinking about the past, she eventually gets scared when she listens to Eren snoring.

Nirvana- Lithium

Sitting on the chair of her class Mikasa looks at Eren's back, watch's him while he is doing is exam wondering what was going on in his mind. She is passing her pen through her fingers while her left feet shakes like crazy. She doesn't seem to get an eye off of Eren until the teacher notices.

MUSIC STOPS

Nile: Perhaps its better if we pay attention to the test don't you think miss. Ackerman?

Mikasa looks to the professor, with such a presumptious look.

Mikasa: I guess so.

The class laughs, so does Mr. Nile but sarcastically, he then comes leans on to Mikasa's ear.

Nile: Then lets stop staring at mr. Yeagers ass and get to the point, don't you think?

Mikasa looks at the professor in range but this choses to ignore it and leaves Mikasa who eventually pays attention to the exam and finishes it.

MUSIC RETURNS

The three walk to Eren's home, Mikasa and Eren are smoking, Armin is just taking with the smoke not bothering. Mikasa is still thinking about Eren and what was going on with him fearing his mental state.

MUSIC ENDS

Armin: I'm actually excited to see your new home Eren.

Eren: You'll see, it's a nice fucking place, Mikasa already knows how it is don't you Mikasa?

She doesn't respond, still focused on her own thoughts.

Eren: Hey, Mikasa?!

Mikasa: What?

Eren: I was just telling Armin how you already saw my place, isn't cool?

Mikasa: Yeah, the best. I just don't like the idea of you alone in that place.

Eren: Fuck, can you stop being so protective, I can take care of my self otherwise I wouldn't get that emancipation order from the court.

Mikasa: That doesn't convince me.

Eren: Well, too bad Mikasa, I'm not going anywhere.

They get close to the door from the apartment Eren is leaving in, Eren gets the keys and opens the door, the three finally reach Eren's flat and the boy opens his door.

Eren: Welcome to my home.

Armin: Wow, what a place, you got yourself a fine home.

Mikasa: With who's money?

Eren: My mothers, that is mine now.

Mikasa: It will end someday.

Eren: Then I'll get a job. Happy?

Mikasa: Very.

Armin looks at the window admiring the city.

Armin: Mikasa is right. Its not enough, your dad is giving you an allowance is in it?

Eren: And if he is, what's the big deal?

Armin: Nothing, I was just asking.

Eren: Well, lets put this place in shape for the party tonight. I already have beers.

Goes to the refrigerator and shows the beers, then closes the door.

Eren: And a bit of these.

Shows a little plastic bag with some marijuana.

Mikasa: That's not safe for you.

Eren: Again, seriously, fuck you Mikasa, I can do whatever I want.

Mikasa: Sure, but you can't take...

The bell rings. Eren saves the bag and walks to the door, opening it Sasha and Connie surprise their friends.

Sasha: Hello guys.

Eren: Sasha good to see you, the mood was starting to get a little intense in here.

Looks at Mikasa.

Connie: Well were here to improve it.

The two get in.

Sasha: So, when does the actually party start?

Eren: We just have to wait for anybody else.

Daft punk- Technologic

It's already 3:30 am, the neighbors where done with all this party, one of them steps out of bed and walks to his door leaving his apartment. Upstairs Mikasa is seating in the sofa looking at Eren that is dancing, drunk. Armin that was looking at the looked door of the other bedroom at the building, looks at Mikasa.

Armin: Mikasa, you should leave Eren alone, he is fine on is own, he already proved that.

Mikasa doesn't respond.

Armin: Mikasa!

Mikasa: I've heared you. Maybe you should leave Annie alone too, you've been staring at her all night long.

Armin: Ahh...well...but I...

The neighbor knocks at the door.

Eren: I'll get it.

Laughing, opens the door.

Eren: Yes.

Neighbor: Shut the music down or I'll call the cops!

Eren: Oh, shit! Sure sir I'll turn it off immediately! Don't you wanna join the party?

Eren was so drunk that he didn't have any notion of the severity of his actions.

Neighbor: That's it! You fucking kids wanna mess with us? You'll see!

Mikasa steps up out of the couch and walks towards Eren.

Mikasa: We will keep the music down sir, we're sorry.

Neighbor: Do you think a simple sorry solves everything girl? I've got work tomorrow!

Mikasa: We already said we where sorry, this was a well planned party and nobody else seems to be complaining except for you sir.

And who works on a Saturday?

Neighbor: I do! And if you want any proof I'll knock on the other neighbors doors!

Mikasa: I don't think that's a pretty idea Mister...

Neighbor: Wallace.

Mikasa: Mister Wallace! We will keep the music down, like I said we are very sorry, my friend here is very sorry as well but he is to drunk to admit it. But please don't call on us we're just celebrating youth and life, didn't you sir use to do that?

Mister Wallace looks at Mikasa that's trying to convince him not to call the police, takes a moment then decides.

Neighbor: Fine! You should listen to your gal a little more kid! Next time I'll call them. And next time try to keep it down with the sex action as well. I can't believe kids at your age are engaging in things like this already!

Mikasa: Sex?

Neighbor: Now don't play dumb on me young girl! I know what I've heard.

The neighbor goes to his floor waiting for the music to end, meanwhile Mikasa closes the door and thinks a little about what Mister Wallace said about the sex part but immediately forgets about that and goes to the radio.

Eren: Mikasa, don't you fucking dare.

Mikasa closes the music, outside, on Eren's porch Reiner, Ymir and Krista wonder what was happening and why did the music stopped.

Eren: Are you fucking kidding me?!

Mikasa: Do you think this is a game Eren? It's over!

For everybody.

Mikasa: The party is over guys! You can now return to your homes!

Eren: No! The party is not over!

Mikasa: You want to celebrate your freedom? Go ahead, do it! But stop putting yourself in danger!

Everybody was scared of Mikasa. They looked at her then at Eren.

Ymir: Mikasa is right Eren. Its better if we just go home.

Eren: No wait! Its not over! We can do a lot of things without music!

Reiner: Eren listen to Mikasa, she is the more reasonable here.

Reiner puts a hand on Eren's shoulder and pats it twice. Reiner eventually opens the door and leaves.

Bertholdt: Bye Eren, see you Monday.

Annie: Goodbye Eren.

Krysta: Bye, nice to meet you.

Ymir: See ya Eren.

They all get out.

Eren: You always ruin everything for me. Don't you like to see me happy?

Mikasa: I like to see you safe Eren.

Eren: Fuck you!

Eren walks to his room and closes the door.

Armin: He will forgive you don't worry.

Mikasa: I know he will.

Sasha: Pst! Guys can you help me here with Connie!

Armin: What's wrong?

Sasha: He kinda doesn't want to leave the bathroom.

The two walk to the bathroom to find Connie almost sleeping

inside of the bathtub. His shirt was full of vomit, so was the bathtub. They look disgust and trying to hold they're breaths.

Sasha: Common Connie lets go!

Connie: No, I don't want to.

Sasha: Mikasa can you help me?

Mikasa: Sure.

The two take Connie, Mikasa holding is two arms and Sasha his legs. The two begin dragging him to the couch but this eventually vomits, again, into the bathrooms floor.

Sasha: Oh shit!

Sasha leaves his legs and gets close to him. Mikasa puts his arms aside and leans to him putting is face into the toilet.

Sasha: Connie, common vomit the rest.

Eventually Connie vomits.

Sasha: Good, good.

Sasha strokes Connie's shaved head while laughing of relief, then she takes him to the sink and washes is face.

Sasha: Ok, lets go to the sofa.

The two walk to the sofa and Sasha puts him on the couch. She takes his shirt of and dresses him with just his hoddie that wasn't dirty.

Sasha: I'll sleep on the floor, it's carpet so I'm fine.

Mikasa: Okay.

Mikasa: Armin, are you going home?

Armin: I don't know it's pretty late.

Mikasa: I thought so. Sleep with Eren, I'll arranged myself.

Armin: Ok. Well I'm getting in there then.

Mikasa: Good night, and good luck.

Armin walks to Eren's room and closes the door. Mikasa walks towards the locked room to find it only locked:

Sasha: Do you wanna sleep here?

Pointing to the sofa where Connie was:

Mikasa: No, no leave Connie, he needs to sleep.

Sasha smiles seeing the sympathy of Mikasa. Mikasa goes to the couch next to the main sofa and falls asleep.

Mikasa was at her parent's car looking at both of them, safe and healthy. Her mother turns to check on the little Mikasa.

Harumi: Are you ok sweetie?

Mikasa: Yes, all good.

Harumi: Good.

Mikasa's mother reaches a hand towards her own and gently rubs it. Like a flash her mother immediately shocks with her head to the front of the car, then to the left, Mikasa looks at her father who suffer the same destiny, the car flips over and Mikasa sees in slow motion every single thing. Mikasa wakes up with her phone ringing in her bedroom.

One month later

She looks at the phone and sees that Jean is calling her. She answers.

Mikasa: What is it Jean.

Jean: I'm sorry to bother you Mikasa but Eren was standing on the street by himself wondering about something.

Mikasa: What?!

Jean: Calm down, he is safe at home with me, everything is fine I was just making you sure that he is ok.

Mikasa: What time is it?

Jean: Eight past thirty. I thought you were already awake.

Mikasa: No, no I wasn't.

Surprised.

Jean: Well, everything is fine now I'll see you at school.

Jean hangs up without listening to Mikasa.

Her memories come back. The safety belt had sort of saved her life. She is shocked, she doesn't know what to do, lost she looks at the front of her car and begins to call her mother.

Candlebox- Far behind

Mikasa: Mom, dad!

Then, as if like an angel, Eren appears calling for Mikasa.

Eren: Are you ok?

Mikasa nods her head in response.

Eren: Careful with the seatbelt, put a hand on the top of the car.

Mikasa does has Eren's says and when taking of the belt she pushes it with her arm making her land on the floor in safety.

Eren: Come on, get out of the car.

Mikasa gets out looking at her parents still wondering if they were fine. Carla shows up scared for her sons safety.

Carla: Eren I told you to stay in here!

Eren: But look mum, she's safe.

Carla: Mikasa.

Carla walks towards the little girl.

Carla: Are you ok dear? Oh my good she must be shocked. Grisha!

Grisha was on the phone trying to call an ambulance.

Grisha: I'm on the phone dear. Yes immediately, thank you.

Grisha hangs up the phone.

Grisha: What is it Carla?

Grisha looks surprised at Mikasa, scared, still holding her teddy bear.

Grisha: Everything will be fine my dear, how's your parents?

Mikasa: They didn't respond.

Grisha: Oh dear. I'm so sorry.

Grisha holds Mikasa giving a long hug, he then leaves her and walks to the car to see how violent the accident was. Eren approaches her.

Eren: Here take this, to keep you warm.

Eren gives his scarf to Mikasa rolling it onto her neck, the girl begins to cry.

Eren: Come, lets go home.

Mikasa: Home?

MUSIC STOPS

2018

Mikasa: Home.

Levi: What did you say?

Mikasa: The fuck your doing staring at me?

Levi: Hey don't talk to me that way!

Mikasa: I talk to you in whatever way I want, but stop staring at me!

Levi: You were talking to your self, what the hell did you want me to do?

Mikasa: Whatever.

Mikasa gets up and goes to her bathroom.

Levi: I want you ready in five minutes or I'll leave without you.

Mikasa: Fuck off.

Weezer- Say it ain't so

They get to school Levi leaves Mikasa and stays at the car beginning to smoke, he puts the cigarette on his mouth and lights it up.

Mikasa: I'll not sleep at home tonight.

Levi: Again?

Mikasa: I have my own reasons.

Mikasa starts to walk away from Levi.

Levi: Just don't come home pregnant ok?

Mikasa rolls her eyes.

The day comes to an end.

MUSIC STOPS

Eren wasn't expecting visits until someone nocks on the door. He opens it, noticing Mikasa he begins to close the door but is stooped by Mikasas foot.

Mikasa: I'm not going any where.

Eren: Good, like I care.

Mikasa: Are you kidding me? Jean just told me this morning you where alone outside at night.

Eren doesn't answer knowing how strange that situation indeed was.

Eren: I was just looking at the sky, what's wrong with that?

Mikasa: No you were not, Eren listen to me please. I'm just trying to help you, we are the only family we have left.

Eren couldn't deny the truth on Mikasas words, he leaves the door open leaving Mikasa get in.

At night, Mikasa can't sleep, she eventually gets up and goes to Eren's porch seating on the hard floor.

Radiohead- No surprises

Eren: I was so stupid wasn't I?

Mikasa looks at Eren standing still beside her.

Eren: Today is the birthday of that horrific day.

Eren smiles while taking a cigarette from his pocket, seating next to Mikasa and lightning it. He then gives it to Mikasa but this one collapses into tears.

Eren: I know... I know.

Eren leans towards Mikasa and lets her head lean on his shoulder, then Eren puts a hand on her shoulder and begins to rub it to give some comfort to her friend.

Eren: I mean, I've been a jerk all this time, and you have been taking it over and over again. You can punch me, you can literally punch me Mikasa, I'm not kidding you.

Mikasa laughs a bit.

Mikasa: Thank you.

Eren: Any time, that's what friends are for.

-End-

Thanks a lot for reading it. Please leave you're feedback.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to work on them. 😅😅Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Jean

Childish Gambino- Redbone

Its Thursday night, they were all having class tomorrow but Jean was spending the night in a bar. He was home alone so it would be another night for his conquests. He was close to the counter looking at the girl that was dancing in the midle of the bar, she was from high school, from the same year but from a different class. He was staring at her as if it was analyzing her, with a mischievous smile. He aprouches her and starts to dance behind her, holding her hips with is two hands, she balances once they touch her. The two continue dancing. Jean notices two guys dancing and kissing, he focuses on a guy with red hair but leaves that aside and gets back to dancing with Martha. They're both dancing in an entoxicated rithum all night long, she eventually turns around, looks at him.

Jean: Do you wanna come to my place?

Martha: What do I win with that?

Jean: You know what you would win.

Martha: Oh, do I?

Jean laughs, so does Martha.

Jean: My parents aren't at home.

Martha looks at Jeans eyes.

MUSIC STOPS

Black Keys- Black Mud

Jean is sitting on his couch on his bedroom, only with his boxers on, smoking, he stays will watching Martha perform a strip for him, we only see her back, she takes of her skirt while she balences, then her shirt and her bra, for last her briefs thus becoming naked. Then she walks towards Jean sitting on top of him, Jean passes the cigarette and Martha smokes from it, he extinguishes the smoke from the cigarette and the two begin to kiss intensally. In his bed Jean takes of his boxers and eventually penetrates Martha, the two begin to have sex. Rubbing against her skin, he kisses her neck, she moans. The two are going strong, they eventually moan together with the climax, Jean comes, so does Martha and the two finish.

MUSIC STOPS

Jean wakes up in his bed, the sheet only cover his bottom, he was expecting to have someone beside him but surprisingly he wakes up to find nothing and no one. He goes downstairs and sees Martha getting ready, fast, almost as if she didn't want Jean to see her.

Jean: Hey! Where you going!

She looks at him, while putting her earing on, troubled.

Martha: Oh, Jean! I was hopping I wouldn't wake you up.

Jean: Really or were you trying to escape without telling me?

He smiles while hanging his arms on the handrail of the stairs.

Martha: Well you should know by now that things work this way.

Jean: What?

Jean comes down.

Martha: Its not a bad thing, but you know...

Jean: No, I don't. What is it?

Martha: Well girls sleep with you because you're a one night stand material.

Jean laughs.

Jean: Do you think I can't be boyfriend material? Maybe gently...

Jean gets close to Marthas back, his head leaning towards her neck, his lips close to Marthas ear.

Jean: I could became someone better.

Martha steps in from Jean and lands a hand on his chest.

Martha: Seriously Jean, its not going to work. But you should be happy, you're hot, you're atrective, there will always be women in your life.

Martha passes two fingers into his neck and kisses him.

Martha: I'll see you at school ok?

Martha opens the door and gets out, leaving an astonished Jean behind.

Taking breakfast, Jean skipped the first class, he was eating cereal from his bowl, then his phone begins to ring, he looks at his phone and sees Marcos picture. He picks up the phone and answers it.

Jean: Hello!

Marco: Where are you, Jean?

Jean: At home, I don't feel like going to school today.

Marco: C'mon man, you have to come. You said you would come to my practice!

Jean: Fine! I'll be there in the afternoon.

Marco: Hey more life on your words Jean! I hate seeing you so down! You can tell me later whats going on!

Jean: I said fine Marco, I'll be there.

The last shadow puppets- Dracula teeth

Jean walks inside, his wearing is sun glasses, he looks at the girls in the hallway that look at him back, up and down, complitly delightful. He keeps walking until he gets to the school stadium. He begins to walk the stairs up passing again to other girls from school that stare at him, he blinks at them raising his glasses, the two are left talking about Jean. He seats in the benchs resting his two arms, open like a bird, under the other floor of the row of sits.

MUSIC STOPS

The training begins, the guys do little sprints, others train defending the ball, and others try to score. Jean eventually finds his friend training in the sprint area. He watches him with pride in his eyes.

They end up by playing one game. The referee whistles the whistle and they begin to play, but we don't see the game.

All of the boys go to the bathhouse. Jean walks inside to meet Marco.

Jean: Great match, you all played fucking brilliantly.

Marco his passing his head with a towel that leaves his hair all messy.

Marco: Thanks Jean.

Jean: But you seemed distracted, are you ok?

Marco: I'll tell you outside.

Jean: Sure, but is it something bad?

Marco: I told you, I will tell you outside Jean.

Jean: Fine.

Jean steps out and waits for Marco outside. The boy eventually comes out of the bathhouse meeting Jean.

Jean: I'm here.

Smiling, with his hands on his pockets.

Marco: Hey, Jean.

Jean takes the left hand out of his pocket and puts his arm around Marco.

Jean: Whats wrong tell me.

Marco: Me... and Alex. We broke up...today.

Jean looks at his friend surprised to hear that.

Jean: Well, he doesn't know what he is missing.

Marco: Oh shit, has if it was his fault. I don't blame him, I've been a terrible boyfriend.

Jean: Sure is it's fault as well. Don't bother, he was an asshole so.

Marco: Jean don't say that.

Said Marco angrly.

Marco: He tried to do his best to keep this relationship going.

Jean then remembers the guy from the club, the one with the red hair.

Marco: What you're thinking about?

Jean: Nothing.

Marco: Tell me Jean.

Jean: Marco, Marco... listen to me. I know what we need tonight, my parents aren't still at home so we should get drunk until we can't take no more, and tell the shit that is been bothering us all this time. What do you say?

Marco laughs at the simplicity of his friend at solving problems. Then takes a deep breathe.

Marco: Sure, for old time's sake.

Its almost 20:00 pm and the two friends are close to the minimarket close to the road, they get in, start to look for the boose, they fanilly get to the hallway with the drinks but then realise something.

Marco: Do you think his gonna sell this to us, we're clearly underage.

Jean: Yeah, and I don't have as much money with me as I thought.

Marco: What? Are you serious?

Jean: Calm down, I already told you that we're gonna get drunk tonight, in a good way or in a bad way.

Jean looks around and lifts his head up trying to decide, then looks back to Marco.

Jean: And I think we have to choose the bad way.

Marco: What do you mean?

Jean: Distract the salesman.

Marco: What?! I can't do that, I don't know how!

Jean: Sure you can. Now go.

Jean gives a wave with his hand twice. Without any alternative Marco walks towards the man, that was watching tv seating on his chair, he was fat and had unbutton shirt with a quilted pattern in it.

Marco: Good afternoon sir.

The man looks at Marco only moving is eyes, standing still in his position, he wasn't conviced about Marcos reaction.

Marco: I was wondering if you could tell me the price of those jars of pickles overthere.

Salesman: I'm sure there is a price in there.

Marco: Well, I didn't see one that's why I'm here asking you politly...sir.

Salesman: Every single product has a tag on it.

Marco: Well not this one.

The man looks at a smiling and convict Marco. Taking a deep breath, the heavy man gets off the chair and walks towards the jars of pickles section, noticing that Marco was sweating. Getting to the place he notices the price in the place.

Salesman: See, I told you it's right in there.

Pointing at the jars place. Then he listens to the bell of the door ringing, looking back at Marco he notices Jean with a bottle of tequila. Then he looks at Marco.

Jet- Are you gonna be my girl

Marco begins to run, getting out of the store faster then the heavy man, that toke much longer to chase him.

Marco: Where to now?

Jean: My place!

The man gets out screaming at both of them. He was holding a shotgun.

Salesman: Come back you scumbags!

Jean: Oh shit! He's got a gun!

The man begins to shoot to Jean and Marcos feet, the two begin to run. They pass the road getting into the city again, then they pass they're school finally putting an end to all the running.

Jean: Fuck! Did you see the size of that gun?

Marco: We'll never do this again.

Marco was breathing heavily. Jean gets close to his friend and puts an arm around him.

Jean: Let's go home.

Laughing.

MUSIC STOPS

The two where so exhausted that they seat outside the house, on the side of the same. Jean opened the bottle and the two begin to drink telling, each time they drunk, the worst things that happened this week, that ended up in a month, then a year and eventually resuming they're lifes. They were already at they're tenth shot.

Jean: I am officialy a male prostitute.

Marco: Why?

Laughing.

Jean: Cause girls don't want me for anything else than sex. Martha told me that this morning.

Jean drinks, then passes to Marco.

Marco: That's not true you are impacable.

Jean: Don't talk, complain then drink then pass to me.

Marco: You're talking now.

Jean: You know what I meant.

Marco: Ok then, Alex was the best boyfriend I've ever had and I ruined everything.

Marco drinks then passes to Jean. Jean remembers the guy with red hair from the club, he remembers him kissing the other guy.

Jean: I saw Alex kissing another guy yesterday at "Rock some" club.

Marco: What?

Jean: Yeah.

Marco looks at the void of the grass, with emptiness on is eyes.

Marco: Doesn't surprise me.

Jean: He cheated on you and that doesn't bother you?

Marco: Give me the bottle.

Jean: But I didn't complain yet.

Marco: Just give it to me.

Jean rolls his eyes, a little drunk already, and passes the bottle to Marco.

Marco: Alex didn't broke up with me, I broke up with him.

Jean: What? Really?

Marco nods his head while drinking.

Marco: It was complicated. I...

Jean: Ah...ah...No. First me, then you can complain more.

Jean takes off the tequila bottle from Marco.

Jean: I am never going to be loved.

Marco: Don't say that.

Jean: Why not, they all want me for my dick nothing else.

Marco: Pass me the tequila.

Jean passes the bottle to Marco, Marco was really drunk already.

Marco: I am in love with someone else, that's why I broke up with Alex.

Jean: Oh really, and who is it? Samuel from class? Franz? Oh wait is it Porco from training?

Jean was clearly making fun of Marco, as drunk as he was.

Marco: No...

Marco gets a little quite trying to getter all his strength to admit something he never thougth admitting before.

Marco: Its...

Marco gets close to Jeans lips, the two were already so drunk that they're actions where happening out of control.

Marco: ...You.

Jean his surprised, but he is more surprised when Marco begins French kissing him, the kisses so deep so mellow, Jean was astonished but at the same time he didn't want this to stop, for some reason he was enjoying it. Marco is the one that eventually stops looking at Jean, smilling, then putting his head on Jeans shoulder, starring at the tequila label. Jean is wondering what just happened.

Marco: There you have it.

Still entertained with the lable is smile goes down once noticing what he had just done.

Marco: Shit! Oh shit! Fuck! No, no, no. I have to go.

Marco gets up.

Jean: You don't have to, Marco really... I... I don't know what to say but it's not your fault.

Marco: No, you have no ideia what I've done. I need to go.

Marco, gets his back pack and gets out of Jeans yard.

Jean: It's better if you spend the night at my place.

Marco: Believe me it isn't.

Jean: You're drunk.

Marco: As long as I keep my sences I can walk. I'll see you tomorrow Jean.

Marco walks away mumbling but trying to stay straight, he tries to open Jeans gate.

Jean: Comon Marco don't be a monk.

Marco: No Jean leave it.

Jean was about to get up but Marco can finally open the gate and leave, leaving a complitly confused Jean behind.

He wakes up, sweating, wondering what happened last night, one thing he did know for sure, his best friend kissed him. Jean was complitly confused on how to react to all of these. He didn't know what to do. The fact was he enjoy it more that he could think of, for one moment it was as if he was being loved by someone, but his best friend? Out of everybody why it needed to be his only friend, he was furious to know he could loose the only person that he cared to love. He gets out of bed and goes down stairs. Listens to the voicemail his parents left for him.

Diana: "Hi Jambo!"

Jean rolls his eyes.

Diana: "Me and your dad will be home this afternoon, we're so excited to tell you how our vacation was. I hope you've spent this few days well, can't wait to see you my son. Bye."

Jean stares at the phone and continues eating from his bowl of cereal, then he gets up and puts it in the dishwasher showing his laziness for that particular action right now, he had a lot on his mind.

Monday

After everyone seats on their respective seats, they begin class. Armin notices that Marco was starring preoccupied at Jean but this one seemed to ignore him, the blond boy wondered why.

The bell rings and everybody gets out of class. On the hallway, close to the exit, Marco finally has courage and reaches Jean landing a hand on his shoulder.

Marco: Jean!

Jean turns around.

Marco: I'm sorry for everything that happened between us...

Jean: Hey! Hey! Easy Marco. Look lets just forgive and forget, we don't wanna ruined our friendship right?

Marco: Right! But...

Jean: Then lets keep things that way, we were both drunk so those things tend to happened. Don't worry, like I said forgive and forget.

Jean looks at a girl and recognizes her, once he make things up with Marco he walks towards her putting an arm around her neck.

Jean: Daisy, hows everything?

Feeling Jeans suduction.

Daisy: Actually I have great news for you.

Jean: Really, whats that?

Daisy: My parents aren't at home.

Jean smiles.

Jean: Now those are excellent news. Do you mind if I come to your place?

Daisy: I was hoping to ear that.

She closes the locker and approaches Jean, leaning towards his ear.

Daisy: In fact, I hope you come many, many times my dear.

Jean looks at Marco that stares at him a little reluctant towards his behavior, Jean makes a jokingly shocked face and exclaims.

Jean: What a very nougthy girl we have here! In fact she needs some lecture.

The two walk outside leaving a melancholic Marco.

The two are in Daisy's bed, she is on top of him, they both are naked, up and down she goes screaming.

Daisy: Yes! Oh yes! Oh my god yes!

She was complitly on the spot but Jean clearly was not, not excited nor horny, the boy looks at her drowers mirror and at himself, thinking what the hell was he doing in there, then something clicks on his head, that kiss, that deep and profound kiss, he remembers it and as quickly as a rocket Jean comes. The girl comes along with him and she gets off Jeans top and lays on her bed.

Daisy: Wow! That was amazing!

Jean felt weird, he didn't know how to react, the only thing he knew was he wanted to leave that place as fast as he could.

Jean: Yeah! Sure!

Daisy: Whats wrong?

Jean gets up and puts on his boxers.

Jean: I really have to go now! I ah...Left something for tomorrow's project and I really have to get that done.

Daisy: Well, care to leave that for later and stay a little longer with me.

Jean was about to loose his mind, from everything that happened last week the thing he remember was what Martha told him.

Jean: For what, so I can fulfill that empty hole you got inside of you?

Daisy: Excuse me?

Jean starts to walk around as he is putting his clothes on.

Jean: I wasn't talking about that hole, I was talking about your emptiness, your loneliness. You don't really love me, your all just using me because I have an explendid cock that you all like to suck on! There I said it!

Jean gets his stuff and gets out of Daisy's home.

Billie Holiday- All of me

Jean is walking on the streets to his house thinking about that infamous kiss that lead him to a completely off state of mind. He didn't know what to do, everything was against him, his feelings, his thougths, everything. He walks punshing the walls on his way thinking "Why my friend out of everybody?"

MUSIC STOPS

Jean opens the door and sees his parents that just came from they're vacation. "Great!" Jean thought, this was the last thing he wanted.

Diana: My dear Jambo! Oh I'm so happy to see you!

Mrs. Kirstein walks towards his son giving a big kiss on his cheek and rolling her arms across Jean. She was so small compare to Jean that Jean had to lean on, almost falling if he didn't put that feet forward. Mr. Kirstein was behind his wife, pulling his pullover down, almost as if straightening it.

Artur: So, how have been this few days alone son.

Mr. Kirstein stares at the sink noticing the dirty dishes, thrown at the dishwasher without no care.

Artur: I can see that the chores have been something of minimum importance.

Jean looks back at his father and immediatly contradicts his father.

Jean: No, no. Those are from yesterday. I wasn't feelling to good, so I left the dishes to be washed.

Diana: Oh my dear Jambo, are you ok?

Says Diana caressing Jeans face with her two hands.

Artur: These many dishes? Did you bring someone here?

Jean: Well, Marco obviously.

Saying his name even sounded weird, since Jean was trying to go to his room to try and forget about last night and the kiss, but he saw himself, again, repeating his name.

Jean: Marco came here yesterday, we had a lunch together you know.

Artur: Something like that!

Mr. Kirstein was nooding his head with his hands on his pockets.

Jean: Yeah something... Wait, no, no, I'm telling the truth dad.

His father wasn't surprised, he knew exactly what happened in this last week, well, except for the unexpected incident of yesterday.

Diana: Artur leave him, he is young, and I can tell that you are tired, are you ok Jean? You seem so pale.

Jean holds his mothers hands taking them off of his face but still holding them.

Jean: Yes, I'm fine mom, I just need to go upstairs to finish a project, that's it.

Jean leaves his parents downstairs and goes up, we listen his door closing.

Artur: How many girls do you think he brought to our home?

Alabama Shakes- Future People

Jean his dreaming, trying to sleep at least but his dream his leaving him restless, as it is not obvius Jean was dreaming at first about the kiss but then the kiss pass to a full on thing. Jean and Marco where kissing, but from that kiss they immediately pass on taking off their clothes, Marco unbuttons his shirt and Jean begins kissing his neck and then his freckled body, then Jean takes of Marcos belt and unbuttons his pants, before It could happened any proper action Jean wakes up.

MUSIC STOPS

He's breathing heavily, looking everywhere, until noticing under his sheats that he has an erection.

Jean: "Fuck!" "Fuck!"

Jean shakes his arms frantically, then stops, looks to his mirror and lays back. Looking at the situation, Jean decides to masturbate.

Armin is close to the window of his class, while taking some minutes to himself he stares at Jeans empty seat, then he notices that someone his doing the same thing as him, his eyes meet Marco that look petrified back at Jeans chair, resting one arm on his face while his right hand is holding a pen. Then Armin stops looking at Marco and shakes his head, breathing once and paying attention to the class again, but then something distracts him again, he looks to the clock noticing there were only a few seconds left to end the class, then looks outside where he finds Jean close to the gate smoking and being called out by the groundskipper. Then he walks away. The bell rings, and everybody begins to pack up their things, Armin still stares back at the place where Jean was, everything was so suspicious, he was just hopping that Jean didn't left the school after being scolded.

Outside, Jean his still smoking the same cigarette, he sees Marco coming out of school and walking the opposite way of Jean, not noticing him, he then sees him being picked up by his mother and going away. What he did not see was a blond, bowl hair walking towards him. Finally noticing something, he recognizes Armin, with his back pack.

Jean: Hello, hello, so how many cocks did we suck today!

Armin: I don't know about you Jean, but I didn't suck any!

Jean decides to get along, not bothering with what Armin said about him.

Jean: Today?

Armin: Ever.

Jean: Well then fuck off Armin, your no good to me if I can't make fun of you.

Mikasa and Eren walk outside of school and see Armin.

Eren: Armin, why did you came out of the class so quickly?

Eren notices Jean.

Jean: Hey look whos back!

Eren: Is he bothering you?

Jean: As if. In fact, I'm the one being bothered.

Eren: No one is talking to you horse face.

Jean simply laughs. He was so off of everything he didn't even bothered about Eren.

Armin: I'm fine Eren, I just need to talk to Jean.

Eren looks at Armin and Jean, still smoking, he wasn't totally convinced.

Armin: It's fine really.

Eren: Fine. Let's go Mikasa.

Eren and Mikasa walk away as Armin stares back at them, Jean laughs a little bit pissed at Armin's behavior.

Jean: What do you want from me Armin?

Armin: I saw your sit today... it was empty.

Jean: Wow, congratulations, really, congratulations to you Armin. You notice when somebody his not there...

Armin: And I notice Marco staring at it...

Jean tries not to change is posture but something gets him when Armin mentions Marco.

Armin: ...And then I saw you?

Jean: Yeah, so what?

Armin: You want to talk to someone but you don't know to whom, since its something that involves your best friend, you can't talk to him.

Jean breathes deeply, tossing his cigeratte to the floor, and rubbing his face with his left hand.

Jean: Listen Armin, fuck off ok, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now.

Jean begins to walk away turning his back on Armin.

Armin: Then what the hell are you doing here?

Jean stops, turns slowly around.

Jean: Seriously Armin, what the fuck? Sudenly you want to play best friends with me?

Armin: We never got along...

Jean: There you have it!

Armin: ... But we don't hate ourselves either.

Jean: Go home and play with your dolls Armin, I'm sick of this ditective little game of yours.

Jean turns back and begins to walk again.

Armin: Do I have to say the word "Fuck" for you to grab a cup of coffe with me. Fine then. Can you please have a fucking coffee with me?

Jean closes his eyes has he stops walking.

Armin: I know deep down you want to.

Jean turns around and walks towards Armin.

Jean: Only because you're a smart guy Armin.

Armin: Sure.

Armin smiles.

Jean: Let's go.

Jean walks ahead with his hands on his pockets, and Armin follows him.

In the coffee shop Armin and Jean are seating close to the window, Armin order a tea and Jean is having a cappuccino. The lady places down their orders.

Lady: It will be two dollars and three cents.

Jean takes off his wallet until he is stopped by Armin that stands a hand in front of him.

Armin: Leave it, I'll pay for it.

Armin takes from his wallet the two dollars and three cents, and pays the lady.

Armin: There you have it.

Lady: Thank you, have a nice evening.

The lady walks away, Jean was about to drink is cappuccino but he notices Armin starring at the Ladys body, more specifically her bottom, but in a very inecent way, thinking no one was noticing except Jean was, he then looks to the lady and back at Armin.

Jean: You where checking her ass!

Armin: What?

Said a surprised Armin.

Jean: You where totatly checking her ass! What about it Armin? I thougth you were on a date with me after you paid for my coffee!

Said Jean jokingly, laughing at Armins face.

Armin: I wasn't checking...

Jean: Save it Armin. I've heard that to many times from to many people, even from myself.

Armin looks down blushing embareced from being cougth.

Jean: So your not gay hum. And me thinking you liked dick all this time.

Armin: I told you to many times that I wasn't gay but you kept making fun of me... I also said that was stupid since you have a gay friend.

Jean: I know, but what can I do.

Jean drinks.

Armin: And I like Annie, so that's another proof.

Jean almost chokes on his drink. Then he coofs a bit.

Jean: Annie? Frowny Annie?

Armin: Shes not frowny.

Jean: Oh no! She's the most deligthfull human being ever.

Armin doesn't answer.

Jean: What the fuck dude? Why her?

Armin: Because...we kissed... At a party...this summer.

Jean: Oh, ok. You know theres just a little problem there...she's with Bertholdt.

Armin: Yeah, by the stupidest excuse ever.

Jean: What do you mean?

Armin: She doesn't like him...

Jean: And you think that cold hearted...

Armin looks at Jean before he could say the word he was thinking saying.

Jean:...woman likes you.

Armin: I don't know, its complicated.

The two stay silent for brief seconds.

Armin: Ok, now it's your turn to tell me whats happening with you.

Jean: You know this his a violation of my privacy.

Armin: If you didn't want to talk we wouldn't be here.

Jean: "Fuck!" You're good at this! Ok then fine. Ah, fuck, how do I say this.

Jeans hands where tramboling, he was nervous but he knew he needed to tell this to somebody.

Jean: Ok then...

Armin: You already said that...

Jean: Don't interrupt me...

Jean closes his eyes for one minute but it is visible that his pupils are moving around. He sallows some saliva and finally opens his eyes.

Jean: I kissed Marco... no, Marco kissed me, and now I don't know what to do. There I said it.

Silence prevails again.

Armin: That's why you and Marco are not speaking to each other?

Jean: Maybe, I don't know. I told him that everything was fine and he didn't have to worry about anything but I don't know how to react to this anymore...

Armin: You don't know...because you liked it!

Jean: Yeah, no shit Armin! That fucking part I already fucking figure it out.

Armin: So you're not bothered about liking men?

Jean: Of course not. Fuck labels, who needs them?

Armin: So what exactly is bothering you?

Jean: What am I suppose to feel? His my best friend!

Armin: You're afraid you're falling for Marco.

Jean: Not "falling", I mean It's only been two days I can't say I love him.

Armin: But you're starting to liking him, you're not just afraid to put in danger your friendship with Marco, you're afraid of assuming something serious with someone, like a relationship, because in that moment you felt love from someone else and that made you feel confortable but at the same time with fear.

Jean looks at Armin.

Jean: Fuck, I knew this was a bad ideia.

Jean gets up and gets his stuff.

Armin: Jean please don't go away, we're both living complicated situations, we can help each other!

Jean: How exactly am I going to help you? You seem to be a better shrink then I am!

Armin: Just by giving tips on sex or something! I don't know, I figured, since I am a virgin you could help me with that!

Jean: Fuck Armin! Im not some fourteen year old girl teaching her best friend on how to do a blow job ok!

Armin: But I might have the solution for you!

Jean: Oh really? And what that might be!

Armin: Just take things slow...

Jean begins to walk away.

Jean: Good bye Armin!

Armin:...or...

Jean looks back at Armin.

Armin:... You can try make a move in an opportunity.

Jean: What kind of opportunity?

Armin: One of a kind! Eren his going to have a party this friday. You should come, I'm sure Marco is going to be there.

Jean looks down thinking, then back at Armin that's waiting for an answer.

Jean: I'll think about it.

Armin: Between your thougths I'll send you a mensege with Erens address, just try not to figth with him once you get there, focused on the price...just like they say "eyes on the price".

Jean: Good bye Armin, I'll see you Monday.

Jean gets out of the coffee place and starts to walk back to his home then he feels his phone vibrating, catching it he looks at the menssege sent by Armin. He opens it and sees the address to Erens house.

Jean is looking at his phone reading Erens address, he then looks up to see Erens apartment he clicks on the bellring and waits, one step back, one step forward, waiting for someone to answer, he reaches is hand to ring again but someone answers.

Eren: Yeah?

Jean: Yeager, good to ear you!

Eren: What do you want horse face?

Jean: I've heard theres gonna be a party! Mind if I join in?

Obviously in a tone of sarcasm. Eren doesn't speak for a while but then decides.

Eren: Sure, Marco asked if you could come. But he is not here yet.

Jean: Im not waiting for him either way, so...

Eren: Im not even bothered to know whats going on. Comon up.

The door opens and Jean comes in. He climbs the stairs and reaches Eren's flat. The door opens with Eren with his shoulder laying on the door.

Jean: Hello.

Eren: Come in.

Jean comes in and Eren closes the door.

Jean: No music?

Eren: Not yet, we're waiting for the others.

Jean: You really dont care about people Yaeger.

Eren: Dont start horse face, I promised I wouldn't break your face today.

Jean: A promise is a promise. My mouth is closed.

Jean makes a zipping movement with is fingers in front of his mouth, confirming what he just said. Eren leaves Jean and goes to get a beer for himself. Jean walks around noticing Sasha and Connie.

Jean: Hey Connie, hows it going?

The two fist bump each other. Jean looks at Sasha.

Jean: Hey Sasha.

Sasha waves at Jean a little surprised to see her fellow colleague that hasn't been attending school for two days.

Connie: Hey man, where have you been?

Jean: Procrastinating. You know the usual.

Connie: Inviting girls over to your place hum?

Jean: No, I've been in celibacy in this last days.

Connie: Really?

Connie frowns but then realizes something.

Connie: Trying to make your moves on a higher bet?

Jean gets a little frighten thinking Connie knew about him and Marco.

Connie: Krista is way out of your league, in fact I think Ymir and Reiner have both eyes on her, so.

Jean takes a deap breathe and tries to made up an excuse.

Jean: I'll try my best.

Connie: Good luck.

Connie takes a sip of his beer. Jean that was leaning towards the sofa with his two arms crossed on the top of the same, looks around only meating eyes with Armin that was looking at him smiling, he looks down and looks forward. The bell rings.

Eren: We have another folk!

Mikasa rushes to go to the intercomunicator but Eren steps in front of her.

Eren: Leave it, I'll go.

Eren clicks on the button.

Eren: Yep?

Marco: Its Marco...

Jean looks imedeatly to Eren's way. He started to feel a little anxious, begins sweating on his forhead not knowing what to do.

Marco: I brought some beer.

Eren: Awsome! We brought Jean so that's our way of saying thank you!

Marco: Jean is there?

Eren: Well obviously, you invited him after all.

Marco gets silent for a while then responds.

Marco: Of course, silly me. I forgot it.

Eren: Let me just open the door.

Eren clicks again in another button and we ear from the intercomunicator the sound of the door opening. Eren leaves the intercomunicator.

Eren: Marco is coming up, he brougth more beer.

Eren takes a seep of his beer.

Jean: No shit Yeager, it was the pizza delivery guy we just heard hum?

Eren: Go fuck yourself Jean.

Connie: Easy guys, your not starting a figth as usual rigth?

Eren: I promised I wouldn't, but I don't know about him.

Jean makes the zip movement on his mouth again towards Eren, and then puts his hands together again, still leaning towards the sofa, looking forward. Marco knocks on the door and Eren comes and opens it. Marco looks to Eren but his eyes meet Jeans imideatly. The two look at each other for a minute until Marco notices his beer being taken of his arm by Eren.

Eren: Heineken! Nice.

Armin witnessed the look between the two friends. Marco comes in and Eren closes the door.

Marco: Can I drink one already?

Eren: Sure. We have many varieties.

Marco: Thanks.

Eren: Warming up Marco, that's the spirit.

Eren taps on Marcos shoulder twice. Mikasa looks at Eren, with her arms crossed, not enjoying Erens actions. Eren then leaves Marcos side, Marco gets one beer not noticing someone coming close to him, he only notices when a hand reaches for a beer as well. He looks up and sees Jean.

Jean: Lets enjoy this party hum?

Marco: Sure.

A shy Marco smiles. The two toast the beers and drink.

Kaytranada featuring Luo Phelps - Come inside

Sasha and Connie are dancing, Reiner, Ymir and Krista are outside, both Reiner and Ymir are smoking and talking and Krista is with Ymirs arm around her. Annie and Bertholdt are together Bertholdt is watching Sasha and Connie, nodding his head ahead of the music, Annie is looking at Armin that is looking back at her, wondering. Bertholdt notices him watching her and holds Annie closer and gives a kiss on her head, Annie stops looking at Armin and looks forward.

Marco is driking another beer leaning towards the counter of the kitchen that is connected to the leaving room, and Jean is looking at him, seating on the couch, Marco is looking around then looks at his beer as if almost scared about something. Jean doesn't leave the eye, he watches him planning every move he might take next, then sees Marco landing his beer on the counter beside him, and going to the bathroom. As the door closes Jean gets up, leaving the beer on the floor table, and walks to the bathroom. Armin noticed Marco going to the bathroom and now sees Jean doing the same.

Marco his looking at the mirror, breathing in and out, but then the door opens and Jean appears, closing the door. The two stare at each other.

Marco: Hey!

Said unsure.

Jean: Hey!

Said flirtatious

Jean leans in and tries to kiss Marco, but this one stops him.

Marco: What are you doing?

Jean: Isn't obvious?

Marco: Please don't, Jean things don't work like this, at least for me.

Jean: Well they do for me.

Jean tries to kiss him again but his once more rejected.

Marco: Jean seriously, you're drunk!

Jean: And you want this.

Marco: But not this way, I don't want a one night stand, especially with my best friend. It was all beautifull and all when it was platonic, but the reality is scary. I don't wanna destroy our friendship.

Jean: But you want this Marco, and I want this.

Marco looks at Jean. Realizing the truth, Marco wanted him more then ever.

Jean: Win win situations.

Marco: But we can't do it in Erens apartment.

Jean: So you admit you want this.

Marco: Maybe.

Looks at Jean.

Marco: Maybe I'm as drunk as you.

The two don't speak for mere seconds, then Jean tops it of with.

Jean: Theres another room besides Erens, we could go there.

Marco is thinking, he doesn't know what to do, then like an epifeny he reaches Jeans hand and walks to the door, almost opening it until he is stopped by Jean.

Jean: Wow, no holding hands, we don't want people to know.

Now Marco felt a little down, did this meant anything to Jean or was one more of his conquests?

Marco: Jean wait.

Jean looks at Marco.

Marco: What does this mean to you?

Jean looks at Marco and kisses him, then steps back, still holding Marcos hand.

Jean: I'm not going to run away.

The two get out of the bathroom and walk to the room, letting their hands go. Marco looks around the room to see if someone notices them, checking that no one is, but after he did that Armin looks at the two of them going to the bedroom right next to the bathroom, besides Erens room.

The two get into the dark room and Jean, noticing the key, locks the door. He gets close to Marco and he goes to the ground starting to undress his trousers and beginning to do a blowjob, then Marco stops him.

Marco: No, I wanna do this right.

Jean comes up. Marco takes off is shirt and then takes off Jeans shirt and begins kissing his neck, moving up, he kisses his lips. He then undresses his pants and lets them fall, then he stops kissing and takes his pants down, then comes up again and kisses Jean again, then takes his hand and the two go to the bed together. Jean was on top of Marco.

Marco: Now you can do it, but you have to lubricate me.

Jean looks at him, nervous now realizing that this was so sireous. He begins to kiss Marcos bodie and then reaches the place, inbetween seconds Jean looks at Marco and asks.

Jean: Like this?

Marco moans.

Marco: Yes.

Outside Armin is still looking at the door that leads to the room where Jean and Marco are. He then smiles but he notices someone looking back at him, in mere seconds he sees Annie starring at him again. The two look at each other.

Jean comes up looking at Marco, the two look at each other, Jean was so nervous that e releases a laugh and Marco laughs together. Jean sets his face asside Marco's face, not wanting to look at him ambaressed as he was thinking he was not doing a good job.

Jean: I can't believe this is happening.

Marco: Just calm down, you can do this.

Jean looks at Marco and kisses him deeply and passionately. Then puts himself together, the two look down to their bodies, Jean penetrates Marco and Marco releases a moan. Jean moves up and down, going faster and faster, he kissed Marco in between with pity thinking he was hurting him but what he didn't know is Marco was having the most pleasure he ever had, and so was having Jean for every time he looked at Marco he felt love. He eventually comes along with Marco, the two come together and Jean closes is eyes as he comes, when he opens he sees Marco crying and lays on Marco's chest, resting his head aside from Marcos. Marco then hugs him, and whispers in his ear.

Marco: I've never been happier in my life.

Jean then lifts his head up and looks at Marco that is smiling at him, he kisses him passionetly and then kisses his cheek. The two laugh still embracing each other.

Jean wakes up and looks around, he was side to the left of the bed, he begins to think what happened last night and his fear of having fealings towards Marco kick in again, he looks at his phone, seven am, then realizes Marco's left arm on his chest. The boy was sleeping deeply, Jean looks at him, his pure frackled face, then he caresses his face looking sad, then gently takes of Marco's arm and gets off of the bed and begins to dress himself. First the boxers, then his pants, then his shirt and he finishes with his jacket, holding with his right hand. He unlocks the door quitly and gets out.

Jean closes the door and begins to walk quitly he notices Connie on the sofa, and Mikasa in the couch, both sleeping, and then Armin taking a coffee looking at him. Jean becomes petrified.

Jean: Fuck.

Armin: Good morning to you too. How was the night?

Jean: Listen Armin, like we promesid, this is just between us. We're not gonna tell this to anybody.

Armin: I promised I wouldn't.

Takes a sip of his coffee.

Armin: Where you going?

Jean shushes Armin.

Jean: Keep it down.

Armin: They're more hungover than anything, they're not going to wake up.

Looks at them and then back at Jean.

Armin: You're going to take off!

Jean doesn't respond, his hands go to his hips and he looks around impecient and nervous.

Armin: "On Marco?!"

Jean: I have to go, I can't...process this.

Armin: But weren't you happy? Didn't that moment make you feel so full of peace and love?

Jean: I need to think about this.

Jean passes a hand on his face.

Armin: Why? Its pretty obvious you like him.

Jean: But he is my best friend!

Mikasa wakes up, growling. She rubs her eyes then looks at both Armin and Jean, wondering where Jean was during the night since she didn't see him after two and a half am.

Mikasa: Jean?

Jean looks at Mikasa nervous and then back at Armin.

Jean: See you on Monday.

Jean opens the door and closes it.

King of Leon- Sex is on fire

Jean walks on the street thinking about last night. His hands are on top of is hand, he is releasing air blowing at the same time he is remembering the night. The passionate kisses, the sex, Marcos voice coming, him crying, what he said. Jean sits down and thinks about and then looking at the sun rising he smiles knowing what he had to do.

-End-

Thanks a lot for reading it. Please leave you're feedback.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to work on them. 😅😅Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Sasha

Boe Zaah- Mac de Marco

A skate, we see one feet laying on it as the other gives balance to it so it can ride. The all star converse high takes over the skate controlling it, handling it. It moves up and the converse high get a body, slowly going up we meet Sashas face with her hair up, as usual, letting fall her bangs, her hair almost a color of brick but darker. She is mastering it passing the road, going down on it, she is enjoying it.

We meet her in a park were she stops.

MUSIC STOPS

She takes her skate off and holds it with her hand, laying on her arm. She walks through the floor made of sandrock and finally reaches somewhere to seat. Sitting on the bench she looks around taking a good look at the park, she sees a child and her grandma picking up flowers, an old man giving food to the ducks on the lake, some girls taking pictures for their Instagram, she thougth "Probably!", but then her eyes meet a guy that was walking around with his headphones on his ears and his hands on his pockets. Sasha couldn't ignore how good looking he was, his skin resembled choclate, a really dark one, and his pearced green eyes enchated Sasha as soon as she look at him, only after that she notices he is also holding a skate on his arm. She then wonders why he is walking towards her direction and then she notices he noticed her, she didn't get anxious or anything, she actually was quite relaxed and excited to get to know him. His face expression was like as if they already knew each other for a long time, wich in fact was not a lie, they'd never spoke to each other but they knew themselves by looks, Sasha knew he comes skating in the park as well as he knows Sasha does the same thing after school. He finally approaches her, taking off his headphones.

Tom: Hey.

Said Tom normally and serene.

Sasha: Hello.

Answered Sasha in the same way. Tom seats right next to her.

Tom: I see you here usually.

Sasha: Yeah I see you too around here as well. But I don't see you at Sheena School.

Tom: I don't attend that school.

Sasha: Really?

Tom: Yeah, I'm on one of those fancy private schoolers where they have uniforms.

Sasha laughs.

Sasha: I can't imagine you with a uniform.

Tom: I can't either, I look like a fucking duck with that.

Sasha: A duck?

Tom: Something like that.

Sasha: Lets not forget that you said a "Fucking duck" so it's a duck that likes to fuck.

Tom: Wow, that was bad.

Sasha: I know, but who cares. I wanted to say that so I said it.

Tom: Assertive I see.

Sasha: You need to know what you want in life, so.

Tom laughs.

Sasha: But right now I really wished for a hamburger or some Lays.

Tom: The only thing I've got is Cheetos.

Sasha looks aside disgust when she sees Tom taking off the Cheetos from his back pack.

Sasha: Ugh, no way. I love food but I would never eat that.

Tom: Why not, they're potatos as well.

Sasha: What?!

Shocked.

Sasha: Don't even dare to say that, Cheetos aren't real chips.

Tom laughs again.

Tom: What makes it different?

Sasha: They're corn base, along with other junk that I can't pronounce.

Tom: You really like your potato chips I see.

Sasha: Yeah, that's why my friends call me "potato girl".

Tom: And besides that, do you have another name?

Sasha looks at Tom, he was being really sincere.

Sasha: Sasha.

Tom: Nice to meet you Sasha, I'm Tom Walsh.

The two shake hands and laugh.

Adult Diversion- Always

People are parking their bycicles at the entrance of school, and are getting inside of it. Sasha approaches school in her skate and finds Connie, the two fist bump.

Sasha: Good morning "shortie".

Connie: Good morning to you too, "Potato Girl". So first class, with Miss. Sue.

Sasha: Oh boy, its gonna be a ride.

Connie: But we're already use to it.

Sasha: Her mambo jambo is still insane.

The two get in school.

Connie: Ready for the party tonight?

Sasha: I still find it weird this Eren's sudden appearance.

Connie: That's Armins and Mikasas problem. I'm just worried on getting wasted tonight.

Sasha: Connie! Take it easy tonight, seriously.

Connie: Don't worry Sasha, I'll behave.

The two are in the hall and get in class.

Inside, professor Hanji Sue is explaining the division of cells on mitosis, but in a really inthusiastic way.

Hanji Sue: The cells divide creating genetically identical cells in wich the number of chromosomes is maintained. They pass through the S stage of interphase, where the DNA is replicated. This phase is accompanied by cytokinesis wich divides the cytoplasm, organelles and cell mambranes into two new cells that cotain the equal share of cellular components. They together difine the mitotic phase, where the mother cell divides into TWO DAUGTHER CELLS, GENETICALLY IDANTICAL TO EACH OTHER!

Sasha isn't paying any attention until she sees Hanji walking towards her hand holding her hands together screaming.

Hanji Sue: IT'S THE BEGENNING OF LIFE! IT'S A MIRACLE!

Then she looks at Sasha.

Hanji Sue: Did you know a lot of people say that that at this stage the being can already feel?

Sasha: So that's why abortion is bad?

Hanji Sue lets go of Sashas hands roughly.

Hanji Sue: That's another topic.

And moves on continuing giving class. Sasha looks back at Connie that is containing his laugh. Sasha rolls her eyes, smilling, confirming what she said to him when she talked about professor Hanji Sue "Mambo Jambo". She looks back at her notebook and continues drawing what seems to be Tom at the skate park.

Blunted Beatz- I am

Sasha was dancing with her eyes close.

Jean and Marco were no where to be found, god nows where. Armin was staring at Annie for the longest time, but so was her with Bertholdts arm around her that already give up trying to make his girlfriend stop stearing at her forbidden possible lover. Reiner was with Ymir outside, talking to her, as Krista, the newbee, was still with Ymirs arm around her:

Reiner: But I'm telling you, the teams are trying they're best.

Says lightning another cigarette:

Ymir: Then why didn't you win a game yet?

Reiner: Yeah, fuck you Ymir. You seem to understand football better then us.

Ymir: I'm just sayin.

She drinks from her bottle, the same hand was holding a cigarette. She then looks inside.

Reiner: And how many times did I tell you to stop chase the little girls, you know that's a criminal off...

Reiner is stopped by Ymir that says:

Ymir: Look at Sasha overthere.

She points at the skatter girl.  
Reiner can't help but look at the sensual dance of they're friend. She was hypnotizing, moving her hips and her head with her two hands at the sound of the music. Connie was looking at her intensely, drinking one more beer and still smoking what aperently seemed to be a doobie. Ymir smiled at Connie noticing him so focused on Sasha:

Ymir: Poor little boy, will he ever have a chance with Potato girl?

Reiner: You sounded like gossip girl right there.

Ymir: You watch gossip girl? Oh my god.

Ymir laughs.

Reiner: Who doesn't.

He laughs along, but then he looks back at Sasha then at Connie and says.

Reiner: But yeah, you're right. He is a lonely boy only fooling himself.

The music stops and so does Sasha, she looks at Connie and smiles towards him, he smiles back but then Connie senses something and runs directly to Erens bathroom.

Technology- Daft punk

Sasha noticing, runs on Connies way and follows him to the bathroom, closing the door. We hear Connie vomiting.

Suddenly we hear the door being slamed, Eren walks towards the door and opens it, we see mister Wallece at the door.

Back to the bathroom, Sasha looks at Connie:

Sasha: Nothing?

Connie: Aparently not, just growling.

Sasha: But do you feel deasy?

Connie: A bit.

Connie then lays on Erens bathtub:

Connie: I just wanna sleep.

Sasha: No, no Connie you need to vomit. It's the only way to make you feel better.

Connie: Not now.

Sasha: Comon Connie.

Said Sasha pushing Connies arm:

Sasha: You have to.

Connie gets his arm off Sasha:

Connie: I said no! I'm trippin over here.

Sasha: Right now?

Connie: Yeah.

Sasha: Fine.

She lays her head on the edge of the bathtub, close to Connie.

Sasha: I told you to take it easy tonight.

Connie: What can I do? I'm a man.

Sasha: Haha, fuck you Connie.

Connie: Hey, don't be mad at me.

Sasha: I am mad because you betrayd my trust yet again.

Connie: It was just this night.

Sasha: And who says that?

Connie: I say it...

Connie looks at a serious Sasha.

Connie: I'm sorry, this will never happen again, I promise.

Sasha looks down and then back at Connie:

Sasha: Pinkie promise?

Connie: Pinkie promise.

The two clutched they're pinkies to promise each other, then they let go and spent a few moments in silence:

Connie: You were pretty hot dancing in there you know?

Sasha: Was I?

Says smiling:

Connie: Yeah, yeah. Sure you were, with your hips from side to side, and your hands moving your head. And your hair...

Sasha: My hair.

She begins to laugh:

Connie: Yeah your hair. I'm being serious.

Says in a very serene way:

Sasha: Thank you.

Said looking at Connie with her arms crossed to eachother:

Connie: You're welcome.

Said Connie returning that look to Sasha. The two stay looking at each other until Connie finally vomits. Sasha looks at the situation and immediately gets up:

Sasha: Stay in there! I'll be rigth back!

Sasha comes out of the bathroom and starts to see everyone getting out of the party, mainly Reiner, Ymir, Krista, Annie and Bertholdt. She wonders why but her thougths immediately go back to Connies situation. She gets close to Mikasa and Armin:

Sasha: Pst! Guys can you help me here with Connie!

The other day came. Connie was sleeping in the sofa and Mikasa on the couch. Sasha was sleeping on the floor just behind the couch. She is sleeping deeply, not even the sun lightning from the shining morning could wake her up, she only did when she listen to Armin saying:

Armin: You're going to baill off!

She listens somebody shushing him.

Armin: "On Marco?!"

Jean: I have to go, I can't...process this.

Armin: But weren't you happy? Didn't that moment make you feel so full of peace and love?

Jean: I need to think about this.

Sasha opens an eye and looks at Jean passing a hand all over is face.

Armin: Why? Its pretty obvious you like him.

Jean: But he is my best friend!

She wonders how Jean is still here, and where did he go last night, but the conversation made it pretty obvious. Sasha looks at Jean that turns his eyes towards her direction. She immediately closes them. Then she listens Mikasa growling and waking up.

Mikasa: Jean?

Sasha tries to open one eye only and she only sees Jean saying goodbye:

Jean: See you on Monday.

The door slams and Armin looks at Mikasa:

Mikasa: What was Jean doing here?

Armin: He forgot his jacket.

Sasha looks at the room that was locked and thinks but then she listens to Connie waking up:

Connie: On shit! Oh man! My head!

Sasha appears from behind the sofa and looks to Connie:

Sasha: Good morning to you too. I hope you're feeling explendid.

Connie: Fuck you Sasha.

Sasha: No, no. Oh no. Don't you dare say that to me. Remember the promise you did to me?

Connie: I don't even remember what I had for dinner Sasha.

Sasha: Well, let me enlightening you. You said you would never repeat that night again.

Connie: Why, what did I do?

Sasha: Well you...

Sasha's phone vibrates and she looks into it.

Sasha: Excuse me.

It was a mensage from Tom. The two exchange numbers on the day they meet each other. She reads:

" Care to join in a morning ride on the park with me?"

She answers:

"Sure."

In just a few seconds she gets a mensage back saying:

" Good, see you there...cheeto girl."

She smiles to the phone, happy, not noticing Connie that stares into her:

Connie: Who is it?

In a jealously tone:

Sasha: A friend... that makes better promises that you Connie.

Connie: Oh really? And is this friend more handsome then me?

Sasha: Charming. Which is way better.

Connie: So he is a guy?

Sasha: Yes.

Sasha packs her things up and walks to the door.

Sasha: You don't mind going alone to your house do you?

Connie: And you're going meet him?

Sasha: That's nothing of your godamn business.

Connie looks at the scene his provoking, once noticing Armin and Mikasa staring at him wondering why is he getting so angry. He then changes his mood:

Connie: Sure it isn't. Go and have fun.

Sasha: Thank you.

Says smiling:

Sasha: Bye, bye guys.

Sasha closes the door.

Connie looks at the door wondering who could this guy be.

Whitney – The falls

Sasha is skating to the park, she passes the little streets. Going from side to side, off she goes. She is so happy and a little smile is on her face. Tom enlightens her, his face, his eyes, Sasha was very fond of him. She finally reached the park. She looks around for a signe of Tom, still on her skate board, when she finally sees him. He waves at her, she waves back. She approaches him. She flips the skate up and gets it with her hand:

MUSIC STOPS

Sasha: Good morning!

Tom: Good morning to you too! So refreshing seing you in the morning, if it wasn't for this shining sun.

Says Tom blocking his face from the incandescent sun:

Sasha: Can I seat?

Tom: Sure. I was wating for you.

Sasha: Oh really, that message was not at all explicit.

Tom: Yhea, you're right.

The two laugh. Sasha gets off a croissant from her backpack:

Tom: What's that you got there?

Says pointing:

Sasha: Just a croissant.

She looks around saying that, then at Tom:

Sasha: It's my breakfast.

Tom: Oh. I thought you had taken breakfast at your home.

Sasha: Nha, kinda spent the night out.

Tom: Really?

Sasha nods her head:

Tom: Where?

Sasha: So now you're controlling me? I didn't know we were in that phase of our relationship.

Tom: I just wanted to know, just to get to know you a little better.

Sasha: Fine.

She bites off her croissant and eats it while explaining to Tom:

Sasha: I was at this party from a friend of mine. He just return three days ago.

Tom: Where as he been?

Sasha: I don't know, but he's been out for at least a month. No one ever heard of him. Not a single clue.

Tom: That's weird.

Sasha: Sure it is.

Biting of the croissant again.

Sasha: But the party was okay. I mean, I danced, but then my best friend who made a promise to me, vomit on the bathroom.

Tom: Why did she?

Sasha pretends she's drinking and smoking in repetitive mod:

Tom: Oh, I see.

Sasha: And it's a boy, not a girl.

Tom: Boy best friend hun?

Sasha nods her head.

Tom: You're full of surprises.

Sasha: Yep that's me.

Tom: Okay then.

Sasha: Now it's your turn.

Tom: Well let me see. I don't have a lot of friends, they're all posh and stuff. I have a sister and an older brother who's married and already has a kid. And I think my dad is having an affair.

Sasha: Oh shit! Really.

Tom: Yeah, but forget about it, his an asshole. After all this year's with my mother he dicides to do something like this.

Sasha: Why don't you tell your mother?

Tom: And destroye they're thirty nine years of marriage. I can't do that to her.

Sasha: But then you'll be an accomplice, and believe me, when she finds out it's only gonna make her feel worse.

Tom: Well...

Tom rubs his hands against each other.

Tom: Maybe I will, I don't know.

Sasha: Well think about it.

Tom: Sure.

Tom looks at Sasha that was looking back at him, the two stay looking at each other:

Sasha: What?

She gets surprised:

Sasha: Do I have some croissant on my face?

Tom: No.

He laughs:

Tom: I was just looking at you.  
Sasha looks down smilling and then blushes and little. She then looks up remembering something:

Sasha: What was that all about?  
Tom: What?

Sasha: You not having friends.

Tom: Well I do, but they're all a bunch off lunatics.

Sasha: But don't you have a closer friend whom you share your most intemate stuff?

Tom: I guess that's you.

Sasha: Oh, so I'm just a friend?

Says looking michivious to Tom.

Tom: Well unless you want to go to my place. I'm home alone, we can settle this now.

Sasha laughs.

Tom: I'm not kidding.

Tom laughs as well.

Sasha: Then why are you laughing?

Tom: Okay, maybe I'm not being that serious but... yhea I'm serious about that.

Sasha: About what?

Tom: About that part of the friendship.

The two look at eachother focused.  
Tom: You are my closest friend for now.

Sasha smiles:

Sasha: Thank you.

Tom: No worries.

The two stay staring until Sasha coughs and says:

Sasha: Do you wanna go skating?

Tom: Yeah, sure.

Mac de Marco – Dreams of yesterday

Sasha takes the remaining of her croissant and gets her skate, so does Tom. The two walk to the rockie ground and begin to skate.

Diiv – Human

Sasha gets to school riding on her skateboard, off she goes once more enjoying every bit of the ride as if it was the last. She passes the streets and the road finally reaching the school. As a mere coincidence she finds Armin who she's meaning to talk to, she approaches him:  
Sasha: Good morning Armin.  
Putting her backpack on both shoulders. The two are going to they're lockers:

Armin: Good morning to you too Sasha.

Armin opens his locker and takes off is books:

Sasha: I have been meaning to talk to you this.

Armin: Spit it out.

Sasha: Ah, well...

Sasha was trying to find the right words:

Sasha: Something is going on between Marco and Jean, isn't?

Armin: Why do you say that?

Sasha: Common Armin, don't try to hide me that. I listened to the conversation between you both on the after party.

Armin: I don't know what you're talking about.

Sasha: You're a nice guy Armin, common...just tell me the truth.

Armin notices Marco at the end of the hallway, also in his locker:

Armin: Well, if you insist why don't you ask Marco? His right over there.

Sasha looks at Marco unpacking his bag and walks towards him:

MUSIC STOPS

Sasha: Hey Marco.

Marco: Hi Sasha.

Sasha: Great party last Friday, right?

Marco: Yeah, for some.

Sasha: Hey hum... I was wondering... Is everything okay between you and Jean?

Marco zips is bag:

Marco: I don't talk to him anymore.

Sasha: Why not?

Marco: Stuff between me and him, nothing that matters.

Marco looks afar from him and he notices Jean waving back at him, but Marco chooses to ignore it:

Marco: I have to go Sasha, see you in class okay?

Sasha: Fine.

Responded with both arms crossed. Marco walks away and Sasha looks behind her, she sees Jean feeling down, looking ahead of him seeing his friend walking away without saying a word to him. The bell rings and everyone walks to they're classes, Jean, ashamed, walk passes Sasha and she asks:

Sasha: Good morning Jean, is everything alright?

Jean: Leave me alone "Potato girl".

Jean walks away from Sasha going to class. She looks back at him feeling sad for Marco since she saw Jean bailing off on Marcos back on the day of the party, she got to know things where not solved between them. She then feels someone patting on her sholder, she turns around and sees small Connie:

Connie: Good morning!

Sasha: Hey!

The two fist bump:

Connie: Is everything alright?

Sasha: Yeah, and you?

Connie: Sure, why wouldn't be.

The two begin to walk to the class, together. Connie was reluctant but finally asks:

Connie: So...how was the date?

With both hands on his back pockets:

Sasha: What date?

Connie: You know, the date...with the guy?

Sasha: That wasn't a date you "cocos nest"!

Connie: How come that wasn't a date? You had that little smile on your face.

Sasha: What smile?

Connie: The one you do... that you never do if it's me.

Connie almost whispered the last part:

Sasha: What?

Connie: You know, the one you do...when you like someone.

Sasha: I don't know what you're talking about.

Connie: Then fuck you Sasha.

Sasha: Why you're so angry? Did I do something?

Connie: No, you're just my friend and I want to know the stuff that's been happening to you.

Sasha: Like, if the "date" went well or not?

Connie: Exactly.

Sasha: Well, first of all it wasn't a date. We just went skating.

Connie: Okay fine, skate buddie I get it. Don't make me jelaous though, you know you're my best friend and I don't want anybody taking that tittle away from me.

Sasha: Fine... we talked a little. He is nice, I like him.

Connie: What, you like "like" him, like you wanna fuck him, or you like as a friend?

Sasha: Fuck you Connie.

Says laughing:

Connie: No, I mean it. I just...  
The two finally get to class, and enter.

Tops- Superstition Future

One month later

Sasha and Tom have been hanging out a lot, they've become very intimate with each other easily becoming best friends, but there was something more, what they didn't know is they were attracted to each other.

Sasha was laying on the bed of Toms bedroom smoking a joint. We see her face backwards inhaling the fume and releasing it, out of her lungs. She was listening to some music from Toms speeker that reproduced the sound from Sasha's cellphone. They both found out they had the same taste in music and everything:  
Sasha: This is so good.

Tom takes the joint out of Sasha's hand and smokes as well:

Tom: Yeah. Doing nothing, just enjoying the moment.

Sasha: So have you already decided to tell your mom that your dad has been cheating on her?

Tom: No, I can't.

Sasha: Why not, don't be a wossy.

Tom: Yeah but it's not that simple. You see this not the first time my dad cheats on her, they have been some warnings, and my mother threaten my dad to leave him if he had another affair. I could help my mom but I can't leave this place now.

Sasha: Why not?

Tom: Because, for my own sake, I can't leave the things I love before I tell them what I feel.

Sasha: Fine, so let your selfish feelings prevaile.

Tom: No, I'm actually being serious Sasha.

Sasha looks at Tom knowing what he meant:

Sasha: Hum... okay.

The two stay silent and Tom begins to nod his head at the sound of music with Sasha noticing:

Sasha: Do you like this song?

Tom: Yeah, they're really good. Who are they?

Sasha: Tops, you should check it out.

Tom was on his bed but he gets out of it and puts himself asside Sasha:

Tom: I will.

He then inhales the smoke and holds Sashas neck, Sasha opens her mouth and Tom passes the fume to her, from mouth to mouth. The two where really close, Tom looks at Sashas eyes and she looks back. The two smile and Tom caresses Sashas head, then Sasha looks down and that give Tom a sign he takes of his hand from Sashas head and the two stay, but Sasha enjoyed his little gesture of comforting so she looks at his hand and intertwines her hand on his, Tom holds it strongly:

Tom: I have to show you a place.

Sasha: Really, what is it.

Tom: It's a surprise.

Sasha: Fine.

Sasha smiles and puts her head on Toms shoulder:

Sasha: We're not friends anymore are we?

Tom: I guess... I like you, and do you like me?

Sasha: A lot.

Tom: Well then let's see what time has instored for us.

They both look at each other and smile, Sasha begins to lean forward to Tom almost kissing him, the two are really close until her phone rings. The two stop reluctant, Sasha clutches her lips:

Sasha: I'm sorry.

Tom: No, it's fine.

Sasha gets to her phone, opening her bag and looking inside she finally reachs it. She answers:

Sasha: Hello?

Connie: Sasha! I really need your help here, you don't even know! Please come!

Sasha: Well Connie, I'm in the middle of something...

She's interrupted:

Connie: Please Sasha! I really need your help!

Sasha looks back at Tom that signs at her that everything is alright and she could go. Altought Sasha was meaning to go she was a little reluctant:

Sasha: Fine I'll meet you...where?

Connie: At the cities Hall.

Sasha: Fine, I'll meet you there.

Sasha hangs up and turns to Tom:

Sasha: I'm sorry.

Tom: It's okay, duttie calls.

Sasha: I will repay you for sure. See you on Friday?

Tom: Of course, and then I'll show you my surprise.

Sasha: Thank you for your compriension.

Sasha gets her things and walks out of Tom's room, Tom gets up and acompains Sasha to the door. The two reach the front door:

Sasha: I'll see you then.

Tom: So will I.

They give each other a kiss on the cheek and Sasha walks out of the house. Tom stays looking at her feeling a little stepdback for not having moved faster, he was really hoping for that kiss that didn't happened.

Sasha walks to the cities Hall and when she reaches she finally finds Connie:

Sasha: Hey!

She screams, Connie notecing her runs towards her waving at the same time:

Sasha: So, what was so important that you wanted to talk to me?

Connie: Listen to me very closely.

Sasha: Yes.

Connie: I've got two tickets to see RBG and I know how you wanted to see it so much so...

Sasha: Really, was that why you called me?

Connie: What? They were a big deal.

Sasha: I thought you said you had a problem.

Connie: Okay, I sort of lied...

Sasha breathes heavely:

Connie: But I needed an excuse to see you. We barely see each other now.  
Sasha: I was with Tom, Connie. And things were about to happen.

Connie: Oh, I see... Tom.

Sasha: Yes, Tom.

Connie: So things between you both are moving fast.

Sasha: We know each other for a all month now, it's not like we are rushing things.

Connie: Yhea, but does that mean you have to stop seeing your friends anymore?

Sasha: Connie...I...

Sasha thought about what Connie said, he sort of had a point. But she didn't know what where Connie's true feelings, the truth is Connie had already an idea that Sasha was probably at Toms so he tried to sabotage the date for his own egoistic feelings. But that let Sasha think a lot and after a few deep breaths she finally let's herself come to realization that she was acting a little deshonest towards her friends, so she said:

Sasha: Fine. Let's watch the movie.

Connie: Great.

Connie gives a little jump to turn around and begins to walk towards the cinema with Sasha following him. The two get into the movie theather and watch the movie. Althought she meant what Connie said, that didn't stop her from seeing Tom on Friday.

Melody's Echo Chamber - Some time alone, alone

After the movie she went home, she stayed a long time waiting for her mother to come. This was unusual, her mom would never come late home, but she was starting to do that more often, and as a truth of the matter, she would come home most of the times drunk and with her clothes all crumply and her hair messed up.

MUSIC STOPS

One past thirty and her mom finally comes home, Sasha is on the sofa seeing a TV series on her tablet, when she listens to the door opening she looks immediately to it. She sees her mother all flustered and kinda silent, she looks at the signs and sees that her shirt was backwards. She is not comfortable with whatever is going on with her. She doesn't even notice Sasha until she says something:

Sasha: Goodnight Mom.

Eleanor looks at Sasha surprised, she got a little fright when she saw her:

Sasha: The dinner is on the fridge you just have to warm it up.

Eleanor: That's okay Sasha, I already had dinner. So, how was your day sweetie?

Sasha: Tell me, since I barely see my mother anymore.

Eleanor seats on the couch letting Sasha's legs lay on her lap:

Eleanor: I'm sorry sweetie but you know how work is. I've been spending all my nights filling up reports. It's been killing me.

Sasha: Mom you can be honest with me, come on the signs are so obvious...

Sasha looked deply into her mom's eyes:

Sasha: Have you been seeing someone?

Eleanor gets a little flustered and reluctant not wanting to tell the truth to her daughter:

Eleanor: You know what, sweetie, I am really tired. I think I'm going to sleep.

Eleanor gets Sasha's legs off of her and gets up, getting her bag. Sasha was not taking this for granted, so she came with this answer:

Sasha: Your shirt is backwards.  
Eleanor looks at it and gets really shamed, she walks to her bedroom not saying goodnight to Sasha. Sasha looks at her mom going upstairs and stays looking at her, she then resumes to close her iPad and going to bed herself.

Tom is closing Sasha's eyes with both hands, they're both somewhere nobody knows:

Sasha: When are you taking off your hands?

Said laughing:

Tom: Just wait a few more minutes, and...voila!

Tom takes off his hands and shows is surprise to Sasha. It was an old factory with walls painted in a rusty blue, scratchy walls with grafittis on them:

Sasha: Uau!

Sasha looks around her, she sees that the factory as the perfect lightning, it's beautifull the colors it reflects, and it has a view of the city. She was impressed:

Sasha: I could actually skate in here.

Tom: We both could, but I think this is meant for something else.

Tom goes to his backpack and gets out is speaker and then his phone from his back pocket. He puts a selected music he wants on purpose.

Beach House – Myth

Tom walks close to Sasha and takes both her hands, the two start move at the sound of the music in very small moves, they are going from side to side until Tom makes Sasha turn around and puts her in front of him with her back laid on him. They stay with both hands clutched. Tom rests his face on Sasha's shoulder and they keep moving in very compensate moves, one step at the time, one goes up the other goes down. They where do close that Sasha felt so much hapinness from that moment, she finally decided and turn around staying in front of Tom with her arms around Toms neck, and then she kisses him. The two smile at each other and lay they heads on each other's shoulders.

Sasha skates off to her mother's work, she was going to pay her a visit and bring her dinner so they could have it together. She finally arrived, she gets to the entrance and tells the doorman:

Sasha: Hi! I'm here to bring dinner to my mother.

Doorman: Carry on, Sasha.

Sasha: Thank you.

She gets in, she walks and gets in the elevator going upstairs. She finally reaches the floor were her mom is and walks towards her office, but while walking, she notices a man walking in the direction of her office. He knocks on the door and Eleanor opens it, he gets in. Sasha walks towards his direction reaching the office, she recognized that man, that man was the headcheaf of the all business, he was the owner of it all, but something else was strange, off, he resembled someone, someone Sasha knew. She looks at the little glass bar at the door and notices her mom and the chief kissing intensely, she gets shocked. Then she sees a woman approaching the Office and she bails off, hiding herself. The woman knocks on the door and the chief opens it, sudnnely she listens to something she regrets listening to:

Lady: Mr. Walsh the reports are here, everyone signed them and they're filled for tomorrows meeting. I'm sorry was, I interrupting something between you and misses Ealenor?

: No. You weren't , we where just talking about business.

Lady: Well then I'm sorry. I'll leave you two be.

Mild High Club – Carry me back

Sasha couldn't believe it, Tom's father was cheating on his mother with Sasha's mother. She begins to cry. She runs off the floor, not noticing her mother getting out of her office and calling her:

Eleanor: Sasha!

She gets outside and immediately reaches her phone, she calls Tom:

Sasha: Tom! I have something to tell you it's urgent! Please meet me up at the park!

Tom: Is everything alright?

Sasha: I'll tell you in person.

Tom: But you're crying.

Sasha: Just, please, come!

Tom: I will.

Tom hangs up, and Sasha takes her skate on the ground and begins to skate. She skates while crying at the same time, she was so upset, she couldn't believe what her mother had done to her. She finally reached the park and finds Tom sitting on the bench, lightened by the street lights, he looked beautiful as always. Sasha gets her skate and walks towards him, he finally sees her but she was already sitting:

Tom: What is it? Tell me Sasha.

Sasha: I...

She sobs.

Tom: You what?

Sasha: I know who your father as been cheating with.

Tom: What? How.

Sasha: Because I walked into my mother's office.

They get silent:

Tom: On my...

Sasha: I didn't even knew they worked at the same place. For goodness sake, I didn't even knew your father was the headchief.  
Tom: So what do we do now?  
Sasha: You are going to tell your mother Tom. I don't care if you mention it is my mother, I just want things to be clear.

Tom: But my mother is going to be devastated.

Sasha: Tom!

She lays her hands around Toms face:

Sasha: It's the right thing.

The two hug eachother and then they unleash from that hug and kiss deeply, with Sasha crying.

Sasha gets home riding her mother on the sofa sleeping. She closes the door abruptly waking her mother up:

Eleanor: Oh, sweetie I didn't know if it was you...

Sasha: Why did you do that?

Said approaching her mother:

Eleanor: What... what did I do?

Sasha: Why did you do it?!

Eleanor: I'm not following, Sasha...

Sasha: Why are you having sex with your boss when you know he has a wife?!

Eleanor gets impressed and shocked:

Eleanor: Was that what you saw today? That's why you ran off? Sweetie I can explain...

Sasha: Explain me what?! How you ruined my life? How you're having sex with a married man?

Eleanor: What do you mean I've ruined your life, I...

Sasha: Mr. Walsh is Toms father, the guy I've meet at the skate park and I've been falling in love for over this month we've been spending together, but now is going away because his mother threatened his father of leaving the city for good if he ever cheated again! But of course you don't know do you? Since you've been so occupied with your little affair!

Eleanor: But Tom doesn't have to leave. You just don't need to tell her mother about this!

Sasha: To late, mom.

Said in a Serene way. Sasha walks to the stairs but before she gets up she turns around and says one last thing:

Sasha: I never thought of you as a slut.

Her mother walks in her way and slaps her face:

Eleanor: Don't you dare talk to me like that! You don't know what I've been through.

Sasha: Fuck you.

Sasha walks upstairs and locks her room. Her mother gets up and starts slamming on the door calling for Sasha, Sasha looks out of her window and begins to cry. In the other side of the town Mr Walsh walks into a home with bags on the door step, then he sees his wife, she tells him she is leaving and the two have a big argument, then Mrs. Walsh gets out of the house and joins her son and her daughter on the car, the driver begins to drive and we only see Toms face at the back window of the car, looking at the city, trying to somehow say goodbye to Sasha, some way.

Whitney – Golden Days

Sasha walks to her school, she didn't take the bus or get her skate on, she was deeply down. She passes the streets and once she notices the kids her age she begins to walk slower. She gets to school, she looks at the big lettering that says "Seena School" and she gets in. She walks slowly but then she notices Connie that gets on her side and begins to talk to her until they get into class, but it's as if she is not listening. No. Her thoughts were on Toms whereby. She Finally gets to class, she gets in once listening to the bell ring, she seats down and looks at us, the viewers, while shedding a tear and cleaning it.

-End-

Thanks a lot for reading it. Please leave you're feedback.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to work on them. 😅😅Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Armin

John Lennon – Woman

Its summer and Armin is at a party with Annie apparently, they meet when Armin just saw Annie dancing. He came with his parents to this party, what he didn't know is Annie was a crusher. They were both sitting at the balcony outside talking, until Annie comes up with this:

Annie: Ok then I dare you.

Armin: Dare me to what?

Annie: To touch them.

Armin: What?

Annie: Come on touch them, touch my boobs.

Armin: Oh no, no way I'm going to touch your boobs.

Annie: Come on I dare you, a dare it's a dare.

Armin: Yeah, but that doesn't include that.

Annie: Oh really.

Armin nods his head:

Annie: Don't be a wosse Armin, just touch them. Come on!

Armin: Why... why would I touch them.

Annie: Because I want you to, and I'm not getting out of here until you do.

Armin was reluctant, he really didn't want to, but there was no other way around. Annie was surprisingly bubbly, something she is not often. She was doing little sounds as Armin was choosing:

Armin: Okay, fine. I'll touch them.

Armin gets is hand close and touches Annie's bosom surprised to find nothing in it's place:

Armin: What? I don't understand.

Annie: I took them off a few months ago, it was cancer.

Armin: Oh, really. I'm so sorry, I should've never done that.

Annie: Hey don't feel remorse, there was no other choice.

Armin: But it was so uncondescending.

Annie: No it wasn't, I asked you to.

Armin: Yes but...

Annie: Hey listen, no fault. It's fine, I wanted to show you this.

Armin: Fine.

The two stay quiet:

Armin: Thank you.

Annie: For what?

Armin: Putting that trust on me.

Annie: It's nothing. We always got along.

Armin: I wouldn't say getting along but...

Annie: But we respect each other, and I appreciate that. Really.

Armin: Thank you.

Annie: Don't need to.

Annie keeps looking at Armin as he looks to the sea:

Armin: Have you thought on reconstructing them?

Annie: Nha. I kinda find it cool not having boobs, and this scars... They tell a story.

Armin: That's very honest.

Annie: Why are you so flustered around me?

Armin: For nothing.

Armin looked petrified, he didn't know how to react. Did Annie know?

Annie: Look at me.

Armin: Maybe... Maybe it's better if we just look at the sea.

Annie: I'm serious, look at me.

Armin: Did you ever wonder how many species exist, I mean there are a lot. You'd be surprised...

Annie gets Armin's chin and turns it to her side, the two stay close to each other:

Annie: Don't tell this to anyone.

Armin sighs:

Armin: Okay.

Annie: The only reason I was with Bertholdt was because e covers up for me and my stupid and obnoxious life.

Armin: You and Bertholdt broke up?

Annie: Yes.

Armin: Why?

Annie: Because...

She leans forward:

Annie: I...love someone else.

The two kiss each other, Armin then steps back and looks at Annie that is smiling at him, he then smiles and kisses her back again.

It's like we are watching a tape being rewind, all those moments, all those looks through out school season and the kiss in the summer. We finally get to that fatidic night.

Jamie XX – Girl

They're both staring at each other intensely, until Bertholdt stops the staring between them, over indulging Annie with hugs and kisses trying to move her another way. The all night was like this and then the moment came.

MUSIC STOPS

Everybody was getting out, Reiner, Ymir, Krista, Bertholdt and Annie who gave a last stare at Armin, and then she left. Armin breath deeply rested as he sees Eren walking to his room angry at Mikasa. Mikasa and Armin listened to Eren closing the door and look at each other, Mikasa rolls her eyes and smiles back at Armin with her eyes semi-closed. Then they see Sasha approaching them:

Sasha: Pst! Guys can you help me here with Connie!

Mikasa and Armin put Connie on the sofa along with Sasha, they look at each other:

Sasha: I'll sleep on the floor, it's carpet so I'm fine.

Mikasa: Okay.

Looking at Sasha:

Armin: Do you think Eren will be okay?

Mikasa: I just want is safety, but he is safe now. It's all that I care.

She looks at Connie and Sasha, then back to Armin again.

Mikasa: Armin, are you going home?

Armin: I don't know, it's pretty late.

Mikasa: I thought so. Sleep with Eren, I'll arranged myself.

Armin: Okay.

Armin sighs:

Armin: Well I'm getting in there then.

Mikasa: Good night, and good luck.

Armin points to Mikasa an okay sign. He gets to Eren's room and surprisingly he ears him talking to himself:

Armin: Eren?

Eren: What!

Armin: Are you okay?

Eren: No. That stupid bitch ruined my party.

Armin: That stupid bitch is your best friend.

Eren: That ruins parties.

Armin: Look, fine, I'm not here to argue. I'm just here to sleep.

Eren: Then fucking sleep Armin.

Armin: Eren! Listen to yourself! I mean, seriously?

Eren: What?!

Armin: Fine. Do you want to explode? Then I'm here for you.

Armin seats in front of Eren and looks at him:

Armin: Come on. Do it.

Eren gets all is fury and holds Armins shoulders and starts moving them around brutally screaming at the same time:

Eren: BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! YOU'RE THE BITCH!

He breaths heavily after his done and looks at Armin that is raising a brow towards him with the tip of his mouth up:

Armin: Done?

Eren: Yeah.

Says pulling is hair back:

Armin: Good, let's sleep.

The two lay down, Armin gets in the right position to sleep, as for Eren he still is breathing heavily with one harm behind his head:

Eren: Do you think I overreacted?

With is eyes closed:

Armin: Just a little.

Eren: Fine.

Eren closes his eyes and prepares himself to sleep:

Armin: By the way what was all that.

Eren: What?

Armin: You, speaking to yourself?

Eren: Nothing.

Armin: Fine. Just punch me if you need another shake up.

Eren: Okay, I will.

Armin: Good night.

Eren: Good night.

The two fall asleep.

The Beatles – Penny Lane

Armin is taking a shower, passing shampoo on his head and soap on his body. He finishes. He dresses a shirt and then puts a sweater on top, not before he put his trousers. He gets down stairs and takes his breakfast, a bowl of cereal, then he says goodbye to his mom and dad:

Armin: Bye Mom!

Giving a kiss on his mother's cheek:

Armin: Bye dad!

Susan: Bye son, have a nice day of school.

Armin gets out and sees Eren waiting for him. The two say hi to each other and commence to walk. Eren his talking to an Armin with one earphone on his right ear while the other is uncovered. Eren is talking about something but Armins thoughts are focused on something else. They finally reach Mikasas house, the two wait for they're friend, Eren a little reluctant because of Mikasas reaction on the party:

Mikasa: Hey.

Said, not even caring:

Eren: Hi.

Still mad:

Mikasa: Hey Armin.

He didn't respond:

Mikasa: Oi... Armin. Armin!

Eren gives a little punch on Armins shoulder and this looks at Mikasa. He was listening to the Beatles, Penny Lane:

Armin: Hi, sorry, I was distracted.

Mikasa: Yeah, I could tell. Let's?

The three begin to walk towards the school, Eren and Mikasa are discussing with each other about the party and Armin is completely off. They finally reach school and Armin walks to his locker but then he sees someone coming from afar.

George Harrison – My sweet lord

It was Annie, he couldn't stop staring at her. He was hypnotized. He looks deeply into her until he notices she's doing the same but always with a serious face on her, then Bertholdt comes over and, putting an arm around Annie, he detaches the look between both of them. Sasha then approaches Armin.

MUSIC STOPS

They get in class once the bell rings. On class Armin looks at Annie, not paying attention to class. It was professors Smith's history class, Armins favorite subject but even that didn't seem to make Armin stop and focus on his work. He then looks at Jean that was angry at something. He thought speaking to him after class.

The bell rang, classes were over. Armin says goodbye to Eren and Mikasa in hopes he could catch Jean in time. He runs outside to find him smoking at the entrance. He walks towards him and finally reaching him he speaks:

Armin: Hi Jean. Do you wanna take a coffee?

Jean: I'm really not in the mood Armin.

Armin: By the looks of you I can tell Marco didn't spoke to you today.

Jean: Like I said, I'm not in the mood.

Armin: Maybe I can enlight you up.

Jean looks at Armin inhaling the smoke to his lungs, then he tosses the cigarette to the ground and puts his other hand on his pocket from his jacket. Once he notices Armin is not walking he turns around and asks:

Jean: Are you coming or not?

Armin: Sure.

With a smile on his face. The two begin to walk and we see Eren noticing both of them walking to the coffee shop.

They reach such place and get in, they seat down and they order a coffee, for Jean, and a chamomile tea, for Armin:

Jean: He is pissed at me.

Armin: I told you not to leave.

Jean: But I was desperate. I didn't know what to do.

Armin: Do you want me to talk to him?

Jean: No, then he would know I spoke to you.

Armin: Fine.

Armin puts both hands on the air as a sign of stop. The waitress puts down they're orders and they both thank the girl. Jean makes a little game with his head and then asks Armin:

Jean: What about you, any news?

Armin: Annie is still ignoring me.

Jean: But at least she stared at you trough the all party.

Armin: Yeah, but I think she is afraid of something. I don't know what is.

Jean: Well so nothing happened between the two of you.

Armin: I wished.

The two stay in silence drinking they're drinks at the same time in one shot, on they're side:

Jean: You want tips on sex don't you?

Armin: Yeah.

Said desperate:

Jean: Well, there's only one thing I can tell you right now. If you want any tips on sex you gotta lose your virginity first.

Armin almost choked on is drink:

Jean: I'm being serious.

Armin: But how am I going to do that? Annie doesn't say a word to me.

Jean: I'm not talking about Annie, I'm talking about somebody else.

Armin: No, I can't do that to Annie.

Jean: Oh come on Armin, don't be so prude. You two aren't even dating, why would that hurt Annie so much?

Armin: Because she likes me!

Jean: Does she? Really?

Armin: Yes!

Jean: Then why aren't you both together?

Armin: I don't know!

Jean: That's what I'm saying. She probably knows how unexperienced you are so that's why she's not with you... yet. But everything will change once you've moved on with that part.

Armin: Oh my god! I think I'm going to be sick.

Jean: Me too, with that attitude.

Jean looks at Armin sipping on his tea, and rolls his eyes:

Jean: Hey, aren't you making that project with Mina?

Armin: Mina Carolina? Yes.

Jean: Why don't you try on her?

Armin: What?! No way, she's Annie's best friend.

Jean: And hot as hell.

Armin: And Annie's best friend, did I already mentioned that?

Said sarcastically:

Jean: Don't be a pussy Armin. Go ahead with her, come on! You'll see, how much releaved you'll be.

Armin stays thinking not knowing what to do.

On the next day Armin got out of school. On the way out there, he saw Jean whispering to Mina something he wasn't sure what was, but he hopped it wasn't about him.

At Armins place, Armin was doing his paper with Mina, they were both concentrated but Armin was looking at Mina thinking about what Jean said to him:

Mina: What is it?

Armin: Nothing, I was... just thinking about something.

Mina: Oh, okay.

Mina chuckles:

Armin: What?

Mina: Nothing.

She looks at Armin from the side and smiles. The two stay silenced for a moment until Armin says:

Armin: Look, I don't know what Jean told you but don't believe him, okay?

Mina: So he is helping you han?

Armin: Wait no, he is not helping me with anything. His just, hum... I don't know.

The two get back to study:

Mina: What if we stop to study for a little bit.

Armin gets nervous:

Armin: And do what?

Mina gets off of her sit and gets one of Armins hands, Armin just followed her. The two end up on the sofa, Armin sits and Mina seats on top of him. Mina takes Armins glasses off and approaches him but as she goes to kiss him, Armin stops her:

Armin: No, no. I can't do this.

Mina: Gosh, Jean told me you would be shy, but like this?

Armin: Yeah, I don't know what Jean told you but I can't.

Mina: Why, cause you like Annie?

Armin gets shocked and surprised:

Armin: What?

Mina: She tells me everything and I agree with Jean. Once this is out of your way you can enjoy her company better.

Armin: But it's wrong.

Mina: Why? Oh let me guess, because you two are dating?

Armin: She's your friend, you're betraying her!

Mina: If she knows. This could be our little secret.

Armin rests his hands on his face, he didn't know what to do. He was really nervous:

Mina: Listen, it will just be this time, nobody has to know. And I find you really sexy.

Armin: Now I know you're joking.

Mina: No I'm not.

The two laugh, she was still on top of him:

Mina: Just try a little kiss and we see how it goes.

Mina leans towards Armin and kisses him. Right in the spot Armin couldn't deny it. Mina looks at him that was waiting for a lot more and smiles, then kissing him again.

The Troggs – Wild thing

The two move upstairs to Armins room, they get on it and Mina starts to undress Armin. First she takes of his sweater, then his shirt, then she undresses his trousers and takes off his underwear. She gets up staying in front of Armins bed he is in, she undresses herself for him, she takes off her dress, then her bra and then her panties. She takes off everything getting naked and then she jumps on Armin.

Simon and Garfunkel – The Boxer

Armin is at the balcony of school looking at the entrance waiting to not see Mina, or worst, Annie. He remembers the last day with confusion. He remembers getting off bed and taking off Mina's arm that was around him, passing his hands on his face, rubbing them against it. He was furious with himself, he thought how could he have done that to Annie. He looks aside.

Armin looks at the entrance and sees Jean, he wonders. He was so mad at him because of the thing he insisted on. Armin walks towards him:

Armin: What were you thinking?!

Jean: Good morning to you too.

Armin: Do you have any idea of what I just did?

Jean looks at Armin and smiles with excitement:

Jean: You did it?

Armin looks with regret to Jean:

Armin: Yes, I did.

Jean screams an "Aha" and hugs Armin rubbing his hair:

Jean: My man. Welcome to life.

Said raising his hand in front of them:

Jean: So. Probably it wasn't that good cause the first time is not the greatest moment for a man, but... Did you liked it?

Armin: I... I hated it.

Said with hesitation:

Jean: What?

Armin: Yeah, you heard me. Don't you get it? It was with Annie's best friend, she'll never forgive me.

Jean: If she finds out.

Armin: Don't play Mina on me. She said the same thing.

Jean: Okay, fine. But at least you got rid of that part, now you're free.

Armin: No, I'm not free. I'm stuck with this burden.

Jean: Armin, listen to me.

The two had begun to walk and we're already inside the school, Jean holds Armins shoulders and looks at him:

Jean: You are on one way ticket to get into Annie's heart, don't you think it was worth it?

Armin: I don't know. I was compalled by the body and the bosom of women. Why was I so inebriated by that? It's so intoxicated.

Jean: Yeah I know, and it just gets better.

Jean puts an arm around Armins head:

Jean: The world is at your feet, and once you do it with someone you love you'll see you will not want anything else.

Armin: Says you that is so untouched with women's body and bosom.

Jean: That's another story.

Says pointing to Armin. The two walk to class.

The bell rungs, everybody gets out of class. Armin walks out and Eren and Mikasa follow him, they were both having an argument:

Eren: Can you just leave me alone, for once?

Mikasa: If you keep on putting yourself in trouble, I won't.

Eren: I'm fucking sixteen Mikasa, I can fucking take care of myself!

Professor Ackerman passes on the hallway and calls out Eren:

Levi: Language, Yeager.

With the outmost respect for Levi, Eren turns around with regret and says:

Eren: Sorry professor Ackerman.

Levi moves on and the three friends continue to walk:

Eren: See what you made me end up doing, you embarrass me.

Mikasa: Okay listen to me very closely, cause I only live once!

She pulls Eren onto the lockers and this one gets scared:

Mikasa: Your mother vowed to me to always make sure you were okay, and now that she is gone I will not brake that promise!

Everybody looks at Mikasa and Eren at the hallway, Armin intervenes to kind of mask what was happening:

Armin: Sorry everyone! Friends fights, who doesn't have them?

As Armin is speaking, Eren looks into Mikasa and answers:

Eren: You're not the boss of me.

With an indifferent look on his face, then he gets Mikasas arm off and begins to walk outside:

Armin: I think everybody should just move on and...

Armin sees Eren walking away:

Eren: And don't you dare mention my mother ever again!

Mikasa: Fine, suit yourself then!

She sighs:

Armin: Okay people nothing to see here. Move on, go, go on!

People stop looking to both of them and move on with their affairs. Armin looks at a disappointed Mikasa and the two begin to walk:

Armin: Maybe your being a little overprotective of Eren, a little to much.

Mikasa: Things aren't that simple Armin.

Armin: What do you mean by that?

Mikasa: It's not easy to say this, but we have to be careful with Eren. I'm just afraid that he reciprocates his father's disease.

Armin: What disease?

Mikasa: You don't know?

Armin: That his father has a disease, no, I don't.

Mikasa: Then I'll explain to you someday. I don't think it's right to talk here.

The two were already outside. Armin notices Bertholdt sitting on one of the benches from the garden of the school. He looks at him that was listening to music. Mikasa says goodbye to Armin:

Mikasa: Well, see you tomorrow.

Armin: Yeah, see you too.

Mikasa: Bye.

Mikasa lefts and Armin walks towards Bertholdt. Finally reaching him Armin sits by is side. Bertholdt was listening to "I wanna be me" by the six pistols, we could ear it from the outside:

Armin: Hey Bertholdt!

Bertholdt takes off his earphone and says "Hi" to Armin:

Bertholdt: Hi Armin. What you're doing here?

Armin: I was just wondering. I saw you and I thought I might ask you how things are going.

Bertholdt knew why Armin was there but he decided to omit that and get in Armins little game:

Bertholdt: Well, I'm fine thanks.

Scratching his head:

Bertholdt: It's weird having you here since you seem to be the reason why Annie broke up with me.

Armin: What?

Armin was acting all surprised but the truth was he couldn't be more happy:

Armin: When did that happen?

Bertholdt: Right after the party.

Armin: Oh, I see. I'm sorry for that.

Bertholdt: I think you should be happy.

Armin: Yeah, about that part. What exactly you meant when you said you two broke up because of me?

Bertholdt: You'll see, if she has the balls for it.

Bertholdt packs his things and goes away:

Bertholdt: See ya Armin.

Armin: Yeah... se you too Bert.

He looks at Bertholdt . He walks away leaving Armin on the bench, Armin looks at Bertholdt that meets with Reiner, the two walk away. Then he sees Annie getting out of the school.

Pink Floyd – Wish you were here

Armin looks at Annie and she sees him, they both stay looking at each other intensely. She doesn't smile, in fact she doesn't have any expression on her face only the feeling of ultimate fear that rests on her body language. She was closing her fists, scuffing her hands on the palm of them, bitting her lips, sweating. Armin, on the other hand, was looking at her with hope, he begin to thought on the many futures they could had together, sharing a bed, loving each other internally. There was a lot to tell, and he notice that for a moment Annie felt safe with him looking at her, but what scared her so much, why was she avoiding him? Mina meets up with her friend and the two walk outside together. Annie stops looking at him but he doesn't take his eyes off of her until she was out of his sight.

Jefferson Airplane – White Rabbit

Armin is dreaming. His at the girls shower at the gym from school, the shower departments are blocking him from someone, he only ears the water running. He walks trying to find who is behind that shower. When he finally reached he sees a blonde shorthaired girl taking a bath, she hesitates to turn around but then she finally does it. It was Annie, naked. Her figure was all complete, her flat breasts, her hips, her intimate parts uncovered. Armin was aroused but then he noticed something off, she begin to giggle and she talked in Minas voice:

Mina: Wanna join in? There's room for both of us.

Armin: What?

Then she turns into Mina that begins to walk on Armins direction.

Armin wakes up from a nightmare, breathing heavily.

MUSIC STOPS

Armin looks around, trying to find somewhere safe. He runs to the bathroom and washes his face, he looks at himself in the mirror wondering what he has done. He was fearing for his relationship with Annie.

Armin his walking to school. At the entrance he finds Jean:

Armin: Thanks a lot Jean.

Jean: What? What did I do?

Armin: You made me enter into a war zone.

Jean: Because of Mina and Annie?

Armin: Yesterday I had the worst nightmare.

Jean: If it was with both of them consider that a good thing.

Armin: But it's not a good thing, it's the worst thing it could've happen to me.

Jean: Listen Armin, just for fucking once, put your insecurities behind and go ahead. You have a chance now since Bertholdt and Annie broke up.

Armin: Who told you?

Jean: Nobody needs to tell me for me to know. They always spend they're time together and I saw them away from each other yesterday, it's hard not to tell.

Armin: So...should I just talk to her?

Jean: And why are you asking me that? You're the brains here, you should know what to do.

Armin: But I don't know what to do!

Jean: Fine. A little advice. Go slow and try going in baby steps, one thing at the time, or, go with all your strength. You need an explanation after all.

Armin: Yeah, you're right...

Armin looks ahead of him and he sees Eren looking at both Jean and him. He doesn't seem happy. Armin gets a little afraid and says goodbye to Jean:

Armin: I'll see you in class Jean.

Jean: Fine, any time.

Armin walks towards Eren, reaching him, this doesn't look to him:

Eren: Care to tell me why you were speaking to horse face?

Armin: Jean is not that bad.

Eren: Right, and spending more time with him then with me justifies that.

Eren begins to walk inside:

Armin: Eren...

Eren: What?!

Armin: Are you seriously gonna get mad because of that?

Eren: You're suppose to be my friend, not his!

Armin: But...

Eren: I'm barely seeing you lately, you're taking sweet coffees with Kirschtein and you didn't come with me today!

Armin: It's only been a week and a half, are you seriously going to get mad because of one and a half week?

Eren: Yes!

Armin: Why?

Eren: Because you're all abandoning me!

Everybody looks at Eren and start to comment:

Armin: I'm not abandoning you and less is Mikasa.

Eren: Yeah, you're talking about that obsessed bitch?

Armin: Are you really listening to yourself? She is your friend Eren!

Eren: You know what?!

Armin: What?

He looks to Eren that suddenly seemed very off:

Armin: What?!

Eren: What?

Armin: Seriously Eren?!

Eren: What did I do?

Armin: We were just talking!

Eren: Talking about what? Didn't you hear that?

Armin: Hear what?

Eren: That girl screaming.

Armin: You know what, fuck yourself Eren.

Armin passes over Eren and walks to class:

Eren: Oh really classy Armin! You know what you and Mikasa can go both fuck yourselves as well!

Armin is seating with Mikasa at the benches from the school garden, they're classes were over. Armin looked at Mikasa that was looking at the school door waiting to see Eren. As soon has he comes out, Armin puts a hand in front of Mikasa trying to stop her from going near Eren:

Armin: Leave him, seriously.

Mikasa: But he needs our help.

Armin: A moment alone will do him well, you'll see.

They see a sort of disoriented Eren walking outside, alone. That cost a lot for Mikasa but Armin was right.

Annie comes out of school and stops, looking at the two friends, more specifically, to Armin. She thinks twice but with all her strength she walks further towards them both. Reaching them she looks at Mikasa:

Annie: Hi.

Said aphetic:

Mikasa: Hello.

Said, finding it off this behavior:

Annie: Can I have a moment alone with Armin?

Armin got excited, why she wanted a moment alone with him, he wonder. Mikasa answered:

Mikasa: Sure, I was just leaving.

Mikasa gets up throwing a mischievous eye look to Annie:

Mikasa: Don't hurt him.

She whispered. She walks away with Armin screaming:

Armin: Don't go to him, okay?

Mikasa said an Okay with her right hand, and left. Annie sat beside Armin:

Annie: Hi.

Said in a enigmatic way:

Armin: Hello, anything you want to say to me?

Said with a smile of simplicity on his face:

Annie: I was... wondering...

Annie was trying to find the right words:

Annie: If you...

Armin: If I?

Annie: If you want to take a coffee someday.

Armin: How about now?

Annie: I can't. Someone is picking me up.

Armin: Is it Bertholdt?

Annie: No, we're over. I just wanted to say that maybe I overreacted in the day of the party.

Armin: Which party? As you recall we've had many.

Annie: The summer party. We've never talked to much, I barely know you... I want to know you better.

Armin: Don't make such an effort Annie. We know each other enough. I respect you and you respect me. We might not have the same tastes, or like the same music, or discuss the same subjects, but there's something so much bigger that connects us. We should value that.

Annie: Wow, so poetic.

She gets thinking:

Annie: You're right. I just don't know what to do. I've always been with Bert all this time, he gets me, but... it's not love, it's complicity and I'm sick off trying to full myself.

Armin: Well then, if you want to follow love... you know what to do.

Annie: Yes, I know, I'm just afraid.

Armin: Afraid of what?

Someone screams the name of Annie and she looks, it was her father, blonde has her but subtle and caring. He had a smile that enchanted everyone. Annie gets up and walks towards him after she said goodbye to Armin:

Annie: See ya.

Armin: Yeah, see you tomorrow.

Annie walks towards her father leaving Armin pensive.

Then someone else shows up. Right behind Annie, Mina comes towards Armin. Armin didn't want to say a word to her but she wanted to say something to him, she seats besides him and she whispers:

Mina: I want something... I want you...

Armin chokes:

Mina: ...Again. Meet me at my place?

Armin: Listen Mina that was one time thing. I'm not doing it again.

Mina: But I want you now. I felt so lonely without you.

Armin: Yes, but as you can see, your and Jeans plan kind of work. Annie is talking to me.

Mina: Why don't you forget Annie for once and for all. You two are a felony, it would never work.

She begins grabbing Armins jacket:

Mina: I want you now, Armin. I'm desperate.

Armin: Are you listening to yourself? You barely know me.

Mina: I know enough since we had sex...

Armin: Don't say that out loud!

Mina: What? Are you ashamed, cause as I recall you wanted as much as I did.

Armin: Like I said it was a one time thing. I don't want you, I love Annie.

Mina: Well maybe she will not love you if I told her the truth.

Armin: You wouldn't!

Mina: You think?

She gets up and looks at Armin, with her bag hanging from her arm:

Mina: Last chance.

Armin: I'm not going to do that Mina.

Mina: Your call, Annie is going to love it.

Armin: I dare you. Don't forget, you also betrayed your friend.

Mina: As if that's going to cost my life.

She looks at Armin one last time with mischievous intentions:

Mina: See you...or not.

She leaves, leaving a worried Armin.

Led Zeppelin – Tangerine

Armin walks home and we see the day go by.

We see Armins house and we start to zoom into Armins room, finally getting there we see Armins bed. Someone just got home, we listen Armins mother saying:

Susan: Hi sweetie. Is everything okay?

Armin: Yeah, I'm just going to my room to study.

Susan: Okay then. Anything you need tell me, okay?

Admin: Yeah, sure Mom.

We ear Armin getting upstairs and opening the door of his room, he goes inside tossing is bag to the desk and laying on bed. He was not okay, he was breathing heavily. Then suddenly we begin to hear from Armins memories:

Annie: Get off of me.

Armin: Annie wait.

Annie: I don't won't to speak a word to you anymore.

Armin: But please listen... It happened. I'm sorry.

Annie: Sorry for what? Not resisting to her enchantments?

Armin: Sorry for betraying your trust, Annie.

Annie: Well you did Armin. She was my best friend!

Armin: Oh really and what about me!

Annie: I have nothing to say, you're a jerk!

Armin: So I'm just a joke to you? Why don't you say it?! Because you're so damn afraid?!

Annie: Okay, I say it?! I love you!

Armin: There!

Annie: But you betrayed me...

We see Armin looking at us.

Lorraine Ellison – Stay with me

Annie: Good bye Armin...

Armin: Please don't go Annie. Annie! I love you! Please forgive me! Annie! Please!

He is crying, both in his memories as in his bed. He was hopeless, he remained looking at the center, at us, remembering this harsh memories.

Armin closes his home door, as he looks to the entrance he sees Eren waiting for him but he seemed off, distracted. Armin approaches him with a smile on his face:

Armin: Good morning.

Looking somewhere:

Eren: Hey.

Armin: Can we walk?

Eren stops looking around him and looks at Armin:

Eren: Yeah.

The two commence to walk:

Armin: First of all I wanted to say I'm sorry.

Eren: You better say it.

Armin: Eren!

Eren: Fine... I'm sorry as well.

Eren looks ahead of him and rubs his eyes, Armin thought that might be just tiredness:

Armin: I'm sorry for staying away from you, and for tell you to fuck off.

Eren: And for hanging out with Kirschtein.

Armin: Yeah, I might regret that a little bit. He can only induce you to take bad decisions.

Eren: What did...what did I tell you at the beginning. That guy is an asshole.

Armin: He is not that bad at all. He's got some strong points, but yeah he kinda gets us in trouble.

Eren looks ahead again and blinks twice, rubbing his eyes again, then he looks at Armin and says:

Eren: What?

Armin: What?

Eren: Did you said shut up?

Armin: No.

Eren: Fine.

Armin: Are you okay, Eren?

Eren: Yeah, I'm fine. But I hope you learned your lesson.

Armin: I did, believe me.

Eren: So, what was all those conversations you had with horse face?

Armin: Yeah, I wanted to get to that. I'm in love with Annie.

Eren: Yeah, frowny Annie, I know. You told me about last Summers kiss.

Armin: She is... she is not frowny.

Eren: So, what happened?

Armin: I sort of loose my virginity to Mina Carolina, who reviled to be nothing that a cold hearted lady dog...

Eren: Bitch.

Armin: Yeah, that.

Eren: Why would you loose your virginity to her?

Armin: Again, bad advise from Jean.

Eren: See, told you. That bastard is bad news. Why did you follow his advise anyway?

Armin: I didn't follow his advise, I was just stupid and enchanted, as every man, by boobs and liquor.

Eren: Without the liquor I suppose.

Armin: Yeah, minus that part.

Eren: Let me... let me guess... Mina told Annie and now she can't stand you?

They stop at Mikasas house:

Mikasa: Who can't stand you Armin?

Armin: Annie.

Mikasa: Why?

Armin: Because I'm in love with her, and she's in love with me, and I had sex with Mina.

Mikasa: You had sex first that Eren?

Armin: That even sounds weird to me.

Eren: Well whatever, it's good to have you back my friend.

Eren hugs Armin and gives two pats on his back:

Eren: And I should also say sorry to you.

Eren looks at Mikasa:

Mikasa: You have to understand that I'm just worried about you, Eren.

Eren: Yeah... sure.

Eren gets close to Mikasa and also gives her a hug:

Eren: And Armin, things will work out, maybe not today but soon.

Armin: She can't stand the sight of me, I just wish I could tell her in words what I feel.

Mikasa: I could help you with that if you want.

Eren: Yeah... It would... It... would be a good idea.

Mikasa looks worried at Eren seeing him distracted and trying really hard to focus:

Armin: I don't know. I don't even know where she lives.

Eren: Then ask Bertholdt.

Armin sighs:

Armin: Okay.

The Byrds – Set You Free This Time

The day goes by as we see a surface of the sun being replaced by the moon in the sunset. As the view moves down from the sky we see Annie's house and Armin putting a letter on Annie's mailbox.

Armin is home alone, reading a magazine about history on his couch. Suddenly he ears the bell ring. He gets up and walks to the door, he opens it and his surprised when he finds Annie at it:

Annie: You left this on my mailbox, I thought you might wanted back.

Annie gives the poem to Armin that holds it with is left hand as the other is holding the door, she begins to walk out of his home but she is stopped by Armin that says:

Armin: I'm sure that's not the only thing you wanted to do.

She turns around:

Armin: I betrayed you, yes, because we both knew what we meant for each other, but, at the same time, we weren't dating, we weren't even close.

Annie: What do you mean?

Armin: I think this is just another excuse for you to get away with it and get back together with Bert and once more escape from your true feelings.

Annie looks at Armin that is sincerely and dearly saying this words:

Armin: We need to settle this for once so let me say it...

He breaths:

Armin:" I want you, more then anything else. I want you from the tip of your toes to the ends of your hairs, I want you all, even your deep scars that tell a story, even your harsh lips that hide many. I want you in every way and I want you forever and ever."

Annie: So you wrote that after all.

She said smiling and scuffing the tips of her bomber jacket:

Armin: I had a little help from Mikasa, she is good with poetry you know.

Annie walks closer to Armin and asks:

Annie: May I come in?

Armin: Sure.

She gets inside Armin's house. Armin closes the door and looks at her from behind, then up for the spots she's staring at. He puts his hands on Annie's shoulders, to comfort her, but she turns immediately around and asks:

Annie: You're home alone?

Armin: Yeah.

Annie: Where's your room?

Armin: Upstairs.

Annie: Are you gonna show me or what?

She says harshly, but then she bites her lip and smiles. Armin smiles back at her.

The Beatles – Blackbird

The two go upstairs and get to Armins room. Armin closes the door and gets close to Annie, she held Armin's hands and puts them around her, then gently she touches Armin's face, in an expectation moment the two finally kiss each other at last. They begin to kiss more and more intensely, then they move to Armin's bed and they seat. Annie takes of Armin's sweater and then his shirt, he takes of hers, her jacket then her t-shirt. They still continue to kiss laying on bed, he takes off her pants and then her underwear, he gets up and takes off his trousers and then Annie comes up to him and kisses his chest, the two turn around with Armin facing his back to the bed. She commences to take the kisses down finally getting Armin's boxers off, she gives him a blow job and we see Armin's face full of pleasure, releasing moans of innocence. He almost comes but then Annie comes up to him and kisses him, the tables turn once more, it was Armin's turn. He kisses her delicate flat chest circling her nipples with his fingers and caressing her scars. He blows little dust from her chest, she looks at him moaning. He begins to give her a blow job as well, Annie comes a few minutes later. He comes up and they both smile at each other with their foreheads touching, they kiss. Armin gently penetrates Annie and the two start to have clear sex, the brutality of the movements lead to the climax of both of them. Annie holds Armin's face with one hand and smiles, they kiss deeply. They're love had been consummated.

Elton John – Tiny Dancer

Armin wakes up, contented. He dresses himself, washes is teeth and goes downstairs. He says goodbye to his parents and gets out of his house. He sees Eren and the two say "hi" to each other, they begin to walk. Eren was talking to an Armin with a smile on his face, but he was also talking, the two were invested in their conversation, with Eren choking on his answers sometimes and getting distracted. Then they get to Mikasa's home, she was waiting for both of them. They get the girl with one strap of her bag only on one shoulder, listening to Nirvana or Alice in Chains. They walk to school. Once reaching there Armin could see her, at the entrance leaning towards the gate smiling at him with her hands crossed. Her blonde hair, her eyes said it all, she was in love and so was Armin that smiled back at her.

-End-

Thanks a lot for reading it. Please leave you're feedback.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to work on them. 😅😅Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Marco

We hear:

Marco: I've never been happier in my life.

Coldplay – In my place

We see a close up of Marco's face, sleeping. Then we see a zoom out of his entire athletic, freckled body. He is about to wake up, trying to find someone by is side but he finds no one. He looks at the place where Jean was supposed to be and looks intensely apatic to it. He gets up and starts to dress himself. Then he gets out and finds Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Connie at home having they're breakfast.

MUSIC STOPS

Eren: So it was you!

Marco looks surprised at Eren:

Eren: It was you that locked itself on that bedroom.

Marco: Yeah, it was me. Have you guys seen Jean?

Mikasa: He left this morning, I think he forgot his jacket in here and came back so probably he left at night.

Marco: Yeah, obviously.

Connie: Is everything okay with you Marco?

Said Connie with a deep voice from his migraine:

Marco: Yeah, everything is alright.

That was Marco, always making sure everything was okay and not getting upset with anything, but this time he was:

Mikasa: Come seat, have breakfast with us.

Marco: Yeah, thanks for the offering but I think I'm going head to my place. Thanks a lot guys.

Eren: You welcome buddy.

Marco gets out of Eren's house and walks outside.

The Script – The Man who can't be moved

He walks around and then, almost as if having a seizure, Marco begins kicking the air furious for being fooled by is best friend and his love. He lays on a wall and puts his hands on his face not believing what just had happened to him. He stays like that for a long time then he goes back to his place.

Monday, Marco wakes up and washes is face with soap, he then washes his teeth. He goes back to his bedroom and dresses, with a towel still around his waist. He dresses his trousers after he puts on some boxers, and then his shirt. He looks outside waiting to see Jean at the entrance of his place but he wasn't there. He gets downstairs and says good morning to his mother:

Marco: Hi mom.

He kisses her cheek:

Cristina: Good morning papi. How are you today?

Marco: Good.

Cristina: I can tell you're not mi amor. Que passa?

Marco: Jean kinda screwed up our friendship.

Cristina: So your not friends anymore?

Marco: I don't know...

Cristina: Well, have your breakfast papi, you'll see that everything will turn out fine.

Marco: I hope so.

Cristina: I know so.

Says holding her son's chin:

Cristina: Now hurry, you're going to get late to school.

Marco looks at the reflection of the clock seeing himself, he wonders. He continues eating his toast.

His mother leaves him at the entrance of school, Marco kisses her mother on the cheek and says goodbye to her, still on the car:  
Marco: Bye Mom, see you later.

Cristina: Have a good day papi, and have a nice training. I'll pick you up at six.

Marco was already out with one hand at the window of the car, the other was holding the strap of his bag:

Marco: Okay.

Cristina: And be gentle with Jean. I bet his sorry too.

Marco: Yeah, will see. Bye.

Marco waves back at his mom. The car lefts and Marco walks inside of school.

Marco was at his locker, he was putting some books inside of his bag when he sees Sasha approaching him:

Sasha: Hey Marco.

Marco: Hi Sasha.

Sasha: Great party last Friday, right?

Marco: Yeah, for some.

Sasha: Hey hum... I was wondering... Is everything okay between you and Jean?

Marco zips is bag:

Marco: I don't talk to him anymore.

Sasha: Why not?

Marco: Stuff between me and him, nothing that matters.

Marco looks afar from him and he notices Jean waving back at him, but Marco chooses to ignore it:

Marco: I have to go Sasha, see you in class okay?

Sasha: Fine.

Marco walks to class not once looking back, what he didn't notice was Jean's disappointed face once he saw is friend ignoring him. The bell rings and everyone gets to class. It was Levi's class and Marco sits on is table. He opens his book but he couldn't resist, he looks at Jean's chair. Everyone was getting on class and seating on they're seats but not Jean, Marco wondered where did he go, then he looks at someone that was staring at him, it was Armin that immediately takes his eyes off Marco once he noticed him:

Levi: Okay brats, before we start class I just want to say that the concert of some of my old students his coming. It's going to be presented at the great Hall of music in the city. Anyone that wants to come will be well received with a magnificent concert from this pristine students.

Porco whispers to another student:

Porco: "I also came with one of my students if you recall".

The colleague laughs but a tenebrous shadow approaches him:  
Levi: I think it's better if we shut the fuck up before we get in trouble, don't you Porco?

Porco: You can't beat me up at school.

Levi: But outside you're non of my business. What happens, happens. Am I right?

Porco: Uh, I'm so afraid.

Levi: You should be. You know I could take you down with just my thumb?

Porco: Are you threatening me professor Ackerman?

Levi: I'm just giving you some wise advise, and make you shut for once.

Porco: Sure.

Levi: Right.

Levi gets back to his desk with both his hands behind his back, holding each other. Eren turns to Porco and says:

Eren: You really should be more careful Porco, professor Ackerman doesn't play.

Porco: Sure, only with Petra's pussy.

Levi turns around with a very scary eyesight that frightened everyone:

Levi: Porco out!

He screamed. Everybody was scared at him, even Porco couldn't deny. He gets his things and gets out of class without saying a word. Levi wipes his forehead and puts his hand back with the other:

Levi: Let's continue.

Marco looks outside wondering for Jean, but he was still really pissed at him. He didn't know how to react.

Keira Knightley – Lost Stars

It was four past half, Marco was at his training. The sunset was just starting to set and Marco look at the horizon as he was behind one of his mates of the team waiting to receive the ball. They trained a primary base with setups and pushups and a series of little practices that were vital for the game play. Then they played a full game once, and Marco was ahead of everyone, his technique was sublime and his advice to his mates was also impeccable. He conquer three points in that game, then he look at the sunset once more, then to the stadium not noticing Jean that wasn't there.  
After the training his mother picks him up and they both go home. Marco looks out of the window wondering. Once he gets home Marco has dinner and a frisky shower and then he gets to bed. Before falling asleep he thought about Jean and the first time they kissed. It was so passionate, but maybe Jean was right, maybe things like this between best friends aren't suppose to happen. Marco finally falls asleep.

Marco gets out of class, once more not saying a thing to Jean, but he came this time. He keeps staring at Marco for the all class which make it difficult for Marco that wanted to do the same. They both wanted to talk but they didn't know where to start.  
Marco walks out of school and he meets with someone unexpected, for the record, it had been almost two weeks since Jean and Marco talked, so what was Armin doing at the entrance. He gets close to Marco and asks:

Armin: Do you have a minute?

Marco: Sure, Armin.

The two walk to the benches and seat, Armin begins:

Armin: I know there's no easy way to say this but... I know about you and Jean, Marco.

Marco try to avoid this conversation by saying:

Marco: Yeah, we're not talking to each other. Everybody knows that.

Armin: No, I mean between you to. I was the one who came up with the idea of you guys... " hooking up" on the party.

Marco couldn't deny it, so he got into Armin's game:

Marco: Oh really, well thanks a lot Armin but I don't need your help.

Armin: Yes you do.

Marco was about to leave but he looks to Armin as soon as he says that:

Armin: You guys haven't been speaking for weeks and I have nobody else to blame then me, and Jean as well... a little bit. But Jean was nervous. You guys have been friends since forever, I think you should settle things with Jean, he is waiting for that.

Marco: Then way doesn't he do that?

Armin: Because he wants you to do it, he was the one that screwed up, he's just waiting for you to give him an opportunity so he can explain him self.

Marco got thinking, maybe Armin was right:

Marco: Thanks Armin. I'll think about it.

Armin: Great.

Marco gets up but before leaving he says:

Marco: And you shouldn't do this just to feel less guilty. It's not your fault, you just gave some advice to Jean and he got advantage of that. I forgive you.

Armin: Thanks Marco.

Marco: No problem Armin.

Marco walks away, it was time to enter the war zone.

Passenger - Let her go

Marco walks out of his home, but he had one first stop to make. He walks on his neighborhood until he reaches Jean's home. He looks at the garden looking at that place where everything happened, where it all started. A door opens and Marco looks at it, he sees Jean.

MUSIC STOPS

Jean looks at Marco surprised. The two stay looking at each other internally then Jean waves a small "hi" to Marco. Marco doesn't do anything waiting for him to walk to him. Marco tosses some rocks from the ground with his hands on his pockets. Jean begins to walk towards him saving his keys and looking to his side. He finally reaches him. The two don't know what to say, Marco scratches the back of his head and says:

Marco: Don't you have anything to say to me?

Jean: Forgive and forget?

Marco holds a fist on his hand, furious:

Marco: How about an apology for starters.

Jean: Maybe.

Marco: It's not maybe, it's what you have to do! Fuck, do you have any perception of what you did to me?!

Jean: I know, and I'm sorry.

Marco: A simple sorry is not enough! After all you said to me, after all we did you still used me like one of your thots!

Jean: I know, I know. Look, Marco, there's a lot I've been thinking. I acted wrong but... I think we should just be friends.

Marco was about to explode:

Marco: Fuck you Jean, okay?

Marco leaves Jean alone and begins to walk:

Jean: Marco, wait!

He ignores him:

Jean: Marco!

Marco walks to school alone, things hadn't been solved between the two of them.

Marco gets to school and enters class as soon as the bell rung. He seats on his seat and noticed that Jean was skipping this class as well. He blamed himself a little but then he remember what Jean said and forget about blame.

They get out of the classes and walk outside. Armin comes closer to Marco without him noticing:

Armin: Jean skipped class.

Marco notices Armin and answers:

Marco: Seems like it.

Armin: So you guys didn't make things up.

Marco: He said some pretty stupid things.

They walk outside in silence, but then Marco asks:

Marco: What is he so afraid of?

Armin: Trying to find my girlfriend's as well, but I think I know.  
Marco waits for an answer:

Armin: You guys are best friends, he is just afraid to ruin that with impetuous decisions.

Marco: But he could be honest with me and stop skipping class just to make a point.

Armin: Give him time, he'll come to his conclusions.  
Marco looks ahead wondering.

It was Saturday and Marco was lying on bed home alone. He was thinking about everything that happened the last weeks, Jean, his feelings towards him, they're friendship, but then he listens to the door bell. He dresses something and goes downstairs rushing to the door. He opens it and sees Jean holding a piece of paper, he was looking at Marco, then he looked at the paper and begin to read:

Jean: " Our friendship"...uh..."Shouldn't be destroyed by the most undefeated little things, although this one was one of the most glory times of my life"...

Sighs:

Jean: "Even if, those little things are big, we should look at them as memories and not"... Ah screw it. I'm sorry Marco. Sincerely sorry. I'm just a fool trying to pretend he's cool and I messed up, but I can't forgive the fact that it was with my best friend in the all world, so please can you forgive me?

Marco looks at Jean and smiles, then he gives a step forward and hugs Jean. Jean gives two pats on Marco's back and the two unleash from that hug:

Marco: Do you wanna have breakfast with me?

Jean: What do we have?

Marco: The classic oatmeal and milk. By the way, who helped you write that poem?

Jean: Mikasa, she's good with poetry, you know.

They both laugh and get inside.

_  
It was Tuesday, Marco has practice and the boys were already at the showers. They're coach Keith gets in to give them some news:  
Keith: Alright guys getter up!

Everybody got close to Keith Shadis and listen to him carefully:  
Keith: The game is close and you all have been doing a great job, but we have to win this game no matter what, and that's why I decided to choose a new Captain for the team. Last game Porco didn't show to much for my expectations and that's why...  
Everybody look deeply to coach Shadis, all except for Porco that was furious at him. They we're all waiting for his answer:

Keith: The new captain is Marco Bodt.

Everybody applauded to Marco giving pats on his back and an astonished Marco begin to smile:

Keith: Have all a nice night and rest.

Keith leaves and everybody continues to get ready. Marco dresses up and walks outside of the gym. He passes the hallway but then he ears some footsteps, then Porco gets in front of him, holding one strap of his bag on the shoulder:

Porco: Good luck, faggot.

And walks away. Marco got a little scared at him but then he shakes his head and moved on. Outside he found Jean waiting for him:

Jean: So, how was the training?

Marco: I'm captain of the team.

Jean: Really?! That's awesome. Great job my dear Marco.

Said holding Marco with one shoulder:

Jean: I was going to invite you to have dinner at my house, I'm home alone so I say let's celebrate.

Marco: Sure, why not.

The two walk outside the school and go to Jeans house.

_  
At Jean's house, Jean serves dinner:

Jean: There you go.

Marco: Macaron and cheese, classic Jean.

Jean: You should know that I'm a great fucking cooker.

Marco: Yeah, your skills are mad.

Jean seats aside Marco and the two begin to eat:

Jean: So, have you been seeing someone?

Marco: Nha, I'm single.

Jean: Then we have to fucking find someone for you.

Marco: I'm okay for now.

Jean: Do you have any idea how long you don't have sex.

Marco: Two weeks.

Jean: Two weeks! Two fucking weeks, Marco.

Marco gets thinking about Jean and wonders, he ends up asking the same thing:

Marco: What about you?

Jean: Me? I've been abstaining.

Marco: Really, Holly fuck.

Jean: Yeah.

Marco: Can I know why?

Jean: No reason, I'm just tired.

Marco: Jean Kirshtein is never tired of sex.

Jean: Well this time he is.

It's almost as if he is hiding something:

Jean: But let's talk about another topic. You're captain of the football team! That's fucking brilliant!

Marco: Yeah, I wasn't expecting that.

Jean: Oh fuck you Marco. You've been working so hard for months, no wonder they're noticing you now.

Marco: Yeah, but I think Porco is pissed at me.

Jean: Then fuck Porco, he is a jackass anyway.

Marco: Yeah, but he sort of threatened me.

Jean: Then give him a fucking lesson, you know you can do it.

Marco: I don't like fights.

Jean: Then I will give him a lesson.

Marco: You, sure.

Jean: What, you don't think I can do it. I'll fucking get close to him and give a fucking punch in his fucking nose!

Marco: Oh will you?

Marco gets close to Jean unintentionally:

Jean: Fucking right I will! You'll see!

Now Jean gets close:

Marco: And who will be there to defend...

Now Marco noticed how close they were and got a little flustered:

Marco: You.

Jean also got really turned on by this approximation of both:

Jean: You... if you want to.

They were about to kiss, but then:

Marco: No, we shouldn't do this.

Jean: Do what?

Jean gets Marco's chin and the boy couldn't avoid it. The two begin to kiss each other.

Vance Joy – Riptide

Their kisses just get more and more intense and the two get out of the table and begin to walk upstairs. They pass the stairs still kissing in between and then get to Jean's room. The two begin to undress themselves. Jean takes of is jacket then his shirt, he then takes off Marcos length sweater and his pants. Marco takes off Jean's pants and the two stay in they're underwear kissing. After a long time just messing around the two take off their underwear respectively and then Jean spits to his hand and begins lubricating Marco. Marco was releasing moans of pure pleasure and then when he was ready Jean penetrated him. Marco almost released a scream of pain mixed with pleasure. In brutally movements the two begin to have sex, they were in missionary position. Then Marco opens his mouth and Jean grunges is teeth, they both come. At the end Jean kisses Marco intensely to show is true feelings for him.

They're both laying on bed, breathing heavily. Marco's arm was on top of his head as Jean's were both extended. They were trying to figure out what just happened, the truth was they both couldn't deny it:

Jean: Do you wanna spend the night in here?

Marco: And have more sex? Sure!

Jean: Great.

Marco then turns his face to Jean and says:

Marco: So does this mean that it's official?

Jean: I think it is.

Marco: Hum, okay.

Jean: You don't seem so very sure.

Marco: I just never thought we would be... a couple.

Jean: Well that was what I was afraid of.

Marco: Yeah, I know. Armin told me.

Jean: You spoke to him?

Marco: Yeah, on the day before we had that argue.

Jean: Oh, okay.

Marco: So it's official.

Jean: Yeah... we're... boyfriend's.

The two look at each other and smile and then Jean leans on Marco and begins kissing him deeply again.

At school, Eren, Mikasa and Armin just got to the entrance. Eren and Mikasa were both smoking and Armin was just accompany them, they were talking to each other until they see something odd:

Eren: Hey! Isn't that Marco and Horse face?

Mikasa: Yeah.

Eren: And why are they holding hands?

Armin: Because they finally figured things out.

Said Armin smiling at them. Jean notices Armin and waves at him, Armin waves back:

Eren: Oh shit, Jean... is... Jean is a faggot?

James Bay – Hold Back the River

Armin punches Eren on his shoulder.

The two get into school, as we said, holding hands. They get in and pass the hallways. Everybody was staring at them, the girls looked up and down to Jean reluctant wondering "Why did I sleep with this fagg?", but Jean and Marco didn't care. They were both laughing with each other enjoying the attention gathering, they were so happy nothing could defeat them. Reiner passed at both of them and gave an okay sign, they both gave it back and then laughed at each other. Finally getting to the class, Marco leans on the wall with Jean in front of him:

Jean: So, first impression went well.

Marco: Yeah, we quite caused a scene.

Jean: That's because we made such a great god damn couple.

Marco: And Vanessa and Molly looked at you with disgust.

Jean: Like I fucking care, I only used them.

Marco: Come on Jean, don't say that.

Jean: What? It's true. They also used me, so.

Marco: Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to be the same.

Jean: I'm not anymore because of you.

They were going to kiss until principle Pixis and professor Smith pass the hallway:

Pixis: Kids, no kissing inside of school.

Jean: I never thought of you as an homophobic, principle Pixis.

Marco: Jean, "is the principle!"

Whispered Marco:

Pixis: Do you think if it was possible I wouldn't be here kissing my partner as well?

They both get surprised, principle Pixis gets on moving with a very stiff professor Smith behind:

Jean: Well, I never took him for a homo as well, so.

To Marco. The bell rings:

Marco: Well don't forget he is a homosapiens.

Jean: Wow, that was really bad, even for you.

They both smile and get into class.

_  
Marco walks outside of the gym. Walking through the hallway he senses someone close to him, then he gets Marco's hand and pushes him against the wall:

Porco: You think you can get along with this faggot?

Marco: I don't wanna have problems with you Porco, believe me.

Porco: Why, because you're going to fuck me up with your faggot hands?

Marco: I'm not going to beet you, Porco.

Porco: What? You can't cause you're a faggot?

Marco: Just leave me alone, Porco!

Porco: Try to get out yourself, see if you can.

Marco pushes Porco over and gets off of him but then Porco takes Marcos shoulder and once he turns, Porco punches him in the face:

Porco: You're fucking asses with Kirschtein! You faggot!

Marco gets up and starts punching Porco, the two get into a fight but Reiner comes and stops both of them, with Coach Shadis behind:

Shadis: Okay! Who started?

No one answers, the two look at each other. Marco was waiting for Porco to say the truth but this one refuse it:

Shadis: No one's going to tell me, fine. You're both suspended from the team, and I'm getting out your leadership of the team. If no one tells me who started it until the end of the week you're both expelled from the team.

Marco: What?!

Porco: See what you get us into, Marco.

Marco: The fuck you saying! You started it!

Shadis: Enough!

They look to Shadis:

Shadis: Both of you, out of my gym! Now!

Porco walks away and Marco releases himself from Reiner. Coach Shadis walks away. Marco and Reiner both get out of the gym. Reiner approaches Marco:

Reiner: Who really started it Marco?

Marco: I'm telling you, it was Porco! He was the one who started to threatening me!

Reiner: Well you should've contain yourself. You know better Marco.

Marco: But he started to mock me and Jean, how was I suppose to react?

Reiner: By abstaining yourself. Your not that type Marco, you don't hit people up to prove a point. If you'd stop you would've had a lot more reasons to prove what your saying.

Marco: You don't believe me?

Reiner: I do, you know how Porco is, but you should know better. I know it sounds all pretty defending your boyfriend and everything, but sometimes we have to stand up for what its right.

Marco: Fine.

Reiner: See ya tomorrow?

Marco: Yeah.

Reiner: Bye.

Reiner gets on going and Marco waves at him. He sees his mom's car and walks towards it. His mother could see the black eye and asks, worried:

Cristina: Where did you do that papi?

Marco: It's nothing, believe me mom.

Marco gets in the car:

Marco: Can we just go?

Cristina: Sure.

Said a reluctant Cristina looking at the state of her son. She starts the car and the two go home.

They're both walking to Marco's house, both holding hands:

Jean: You'll se that everything will turn out good. Come here.

Jean looks into Marco's eyes:

Jean: Your mother loves me, why wouldn't her love this idea, han?

Jean kisses Marco:

Marco: Yeah, you're right

Jean: Let's go, ugh! Ugh!

Said jumping and shaking his arms. He incentives Marco to do the same, which he does. Marco gets his keys and opens the door:

Marco: Mom! We're home!

Cristina comes from the kitchen:

Cristina: Jean! How good is to see you!

Marco: Mom, we have something to tell you.

Cristina: Yes?

Holds with excitement:

Marco: We're dating.

Said holding Jeans hand. They both smile but it was Cristina's smile that shine through:

Cristina: Dios Mio, but those are excellent news! Why don't we celebrate with a little bit of champagne.

Jean: You know we're underage Mrs. Bodt.

Cristina: A glass won't hurt.

They both seat at the table as Cristina serves three glasses of champagne, then she holds the glass high, and so do Marco and Jean:

Cristina: A toast for new beginnings.

The three click and drink.

Upstairs at Marcos bedroom, Marco is walking around the room as Jean was on the bed dressing his pajamas:

Jean: It was good you stood up for yourself but coach Shadis shouldn't have suspended you.

Marco: Well, I didn't tell you or my parents the all thing.

Jean: What happened?

Marco: Shadis said I'm not captain anymore and if we don't report who was he will expelled both of us.

Jean: Fuck... That can't be possible can it?

Marco: I guess it can.

Jean: Then tell him the truth, you know who started it.

Marco: I will, I just have to find the balls to do it.

Jean: Come on Marco, report that asshole it's easy. Come here.

Marco seats on bed with Jean, Jean turns to him. Jean pushes some hairs aside Marco's eye that was punched and kisses the black eyed eye:

Jean: You can do it. I'm sure of that. Now let's go to sleep, your mom said no sex so.

Marco: And she mean that.

Jean: Fine, fine.

They both get into bed and Marco closes the light:

Marco: Good night.

Jean: Good night.

They both fall asleep.

Marco is on the hallway from school until he sees someone walking towards him, it was Pieck:

Marco: Hey Pieck.

Pieck: I have some favor I need to ask you.

Marco: Yeah, anything.

Pieck: Don't report Porco to Shadis please, he can't be expelled.

Marco: I'm sorry, but I can't do that Pieck.

Pieck: I know that Porco sometimes is not well intentioned but he doesn't mean bad.

Marco: Oh really, then why I have this black eye on my face?

Pieck: Please, it's the only thing I ask for. Without footbal he has nothing else.

Marco: And why is that?

Pieck: Because his life is shit okay! He lost his brother last year and since from then is life has been nothing else but to live to the expectations of his brother. The only thing that really matters to him the most is football and if you take that away from him he will have nothing else.

Marco got thinking. He indeed remembered that Porco missed a few classes last year but he never got to know why. Marco was a Justice warrier, so he would do the right thing:

Marco: Don't worry Pieck, I'll take care of it.

Pieck: I don't even know how to thank you Marco. That's a great gesture coming from you.

Marco: Don't be sorry.

Marco closes his locker and begins to walk away, but before he turns around:

Marco: Did you ever thought that maybe football it's not the only thing that means for him.

Pieck: I wished.

Marco: I think it's true.

Pieck blushes:

Marco: Why don't you take the step ahead? Try it, it will be a surprise.

Pieck: I'll try.

Marco waves at her and walks to class.

Marco comes to coach Shadis office:

Marco: Coach Shadis?

Said knocking on the open door:

Shadis: Came to finally report the happening?

Marco: Yeah.

Marco seats on the front seat from the desk:

Marco: It... it was me mister. I'm sorry.

Shadis: Really?

Marco: Yeah, he started to mess around me and my boyfriend and I got mad so I punched him.

Shadis: Okay then.

Shadis walks to the window:

Marco: So, am I expelled?

Shadis: No. Your honesty proved the better. But your still out of the captain title, with great grief off mine. You would've been a great captain.

Marco: I'm sorry coach.

Shadis: Unless you tell me the truth.

Marco: But I'm telling you the truth.

Shadis: You are a great friend, even for that great asshole. Don't cover up Galliard.

Marco: But it was me, I swear!

Shadis: Oh please Marco, don't you think I can't tell! It reeks of lies in here.

Marco: Fine... But please don't take Porco out of the team coach, he is one of the most reliable on the game.

Shadis: He broke the rules.

Marco: One rule if I remember. He has always followed any other.

Shadis: Well envy is a very ugly defect.

Marco: But it's because he's been trying so hard. Please with all of your heart coach, don't let him go.

Shadis clicks on the intercom and calls:

Shadis: Can you please send mister Porco Galliard in here? Thank you.

They both wait and then Porco comes with a really inpused posture:

Porco: What is it?

Then Porco notices Marco and releases:

Porco: You told him, didn't you. You rat!

Shadis: Please don't make me regret this Porco. I want you in the team.

Porco: What?

Shadis: Marco here stood up for you. He blamed himself and I had to take the truth out of him with great measure.

Porco: So, I'm not expelled?

Shadis: Have I not been cleared?

Porco: Yes, yes coach. Thank you.

Shadis: You shouldn't be thanking me.

Shadis points his look towards Marco that is looking down fearing Porco:

Porco: Thanks Marco.

Marco: You don't have to.

Shadis: Oh sure he did, now you both can exit.

They both walk outside:

Porco: Why are you always getting into things that are not your business?

Marco: What do you mean?

Porco: I'm friends with Pieck nothing else.

Marco: You really know how to hurt people's feelings don't ya?

Porco: Just stay away faggot, okay?

Marco puts his hands on the air as a sign of stop saying "I wouldn't mess with him anymore". Porco walks away and leaves Marco behind looking at him.

The weekend came and Marco was spending Saturday in Jean's home, the only problem was is parents were there and they didn't know about Jean and Marco yet. At dinner they where talking:

Diana: So, how are things at school?

Marco: They're great.

Diana: And how's your boyfriend? What was is name, Alex?

Artur: I thought we weren't going to have this conversation at the table.

Jean: Dad!

Artur: Listen Marco, I'm sorry but this all gay story makes me a little nauses.

Diana: Artur! There's nothing wrong with that!

Jean: No Mom, leave him. We just will continue to have this conversation without him. So Marco tell us about that wonderful boyfriend of yours.

Said just to tease him:

Marco: Hum, well. We actually broke up Diana.

Diana: Oh! I'm sorry dear.

Marco: No, that's okay. I'm kinda seeing someone else.

Looks at Jean trying to tease him back:

Diana: Well, that's wonderful. I hope your happy.

Artur: Okay, are we done?

Diana: As you wish Artur.

Jean and Marco look at Jean's parents and then to each other.

At night Artur and Diana were sleeping deeply but we could ear something coming from Jean's room. Marco was on top of Jean as Jean was seating on bed, Marco was moving up and down repidetly as he was being penetrated. They were both trying to drown out they're moans but Marco was not feeling okay with this that's way he said:

Marco: No, no, we have to stop.

Marco gets of Jean and leans on bed:

Jean: Why! I was almost there!

Marco: I can't do it with your parents on the other side.

Mean: Fine. I'm going to the bathroom.

Jean went to the bathroom, two, three minutes passed and Marco wondered what was Jean doing. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, when he opens the door he finds Jean masturbating:

Jean: Get the fuck out Marco!

Marco: Sorry! Sorry.

Marco gets to Jean's room and lays in bed. Jean finally comes to the room and gets on the bed covering himself:

Marco: Did you come?

Jean: No.

Marco: You don't have to be mad at me.

Jean: Oh really! Then fucking who, Sherlock?

Marco: Just tell your parents that we're together, that's it.

Jean: Do you think it's as easy as it was for you?

Marco: No, but once it's said things will be better.

Jean: Yeah, you really don't know my parents.

Marco: I'm just saying...

Jean: You're saying nothing okay? I'm not gonna tell them, case and point. Now let's just sleep!

Marco looks at Jean that was backwards to him on the other side of the bed. He gets into the bed deeper and falls asleep.

It was the night of Sunday and Marco was about to leave:

Marco: Bye Diana, bye Mr. Kirshtein.

Diana: Bye Marco. You know we always love when you come.

Marco: Sure, and your son too.

Diana: What?

Marco looks at a angry Jean:

Marco: Nothing an inside joke of ours. Bye.

Jean passes over is mother to say goodbye to Marco in private:

Diana: Where you going son?

Jean: Just saying goodbye to Marco outside.

Diana: Okay.

Said a frightened Diana, she was suspecting something:

They come outside but they didn't noticed that Diana was looking on the edge of the window pushing through the curtains:

Jean: Why did you had to say that?!

Marco: I was joking. I'm sorry.

Jean: Fine, whatever.

Marco: Do you think she suspected?

Jean: I don't think so.

Marco: Well then goodbye.

Marco was about to leave until he is pulled by someone, it was Jean, that hold his hand:

Inside, Artur notices Diana and walks to her:

Artur: What is it?

She tries to stop him but then:

Jean: Not without a kiss.

Coldplay - Scientist

The two kiss each other. Artur sees it and in a temper tantrum he gets outside yelling:

Artur: What the fuck your two doing?!

Jean turns around in surprise:

Jean: I thought I told you it was private!

Artur: No son! I can't bilieve it! I mean, all the girls, everything! Were they just a hobby?

Jean: I'm not gay, dad! I'm ... I don't know what I am! But I love Marco.

Artur comes close to Jean and punches him in the face:

Artur: Get out of my house immediately!

Diana: Please Artur, go inside!

Artur: I will only go once I see this fag out of my sight!

Diana: Please Artur we'll talk inside.

Diana guides him to the house, he was furious, then she comes outside. Jean gets up with Marco's help:

Diana: I was very afraid of this. Mrs. Annika saw you both, when you kissed, when you went to school holding hands. I'm sorry my son.

Jean: You're taking dads place aren't you? Tch, typical. Well then I will do you both a favor and leave.

Diana: Where are you going to live my son?

Jean: A place away from you both.

Jean begins to walk out of is house:

Jean: Come on Marco.

Marco looks a last time for Diana then looks down following Jean.

MUSIC STOPS

They're both walking to nowhere, passing Marco's house:

Marco: You could stay at my house.

Jean: After what you did?!

Marco: What?

Jean: Yeah, you heard me! If you haven't said that fucking bullshit I'll still be at my house!

Marco: You're blaming me?!

Jean: Do you see anybody else?!

Marco: And when I thought I was on your side.

Jean: Oh, really cause it didn't seem like it!

Marco: Fine! Suit your fucking self then!

Marco walks away back at his place leaving Jean alone on the streets.

Jean walks around alone getting to some buildings, finally, seeing nowhere to go, he decides to rest on a bench. He rests his hands on is face and begins to talk to himself blaming him for all that just happened:

Jean: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Said, punching himself, then he listens to something. He looks ahead of him and sees Eren staring at the stars:

Jean: What the hell your doing here Yeager? Here to mock me are you? Well let me tell you, you look like a fucking idiot staring at the stars like a girl.

Eren doesn't answer:

Jean: Oi, Yeager? Are you listening to me?

Eren still doesn't answer, Jean gets up and walks towards Eren. When he gets close he can see Eren is having a very elaborate conversation with himself saying things like:

Eren: I don't know why you're saying that. The walls are only on the side of the bridge, they can't pass it, they're over 164 feet, it's impossible for them to pass, sir Jaoperdy.

Jean: Oi! Eren!

Eren finally wakes up from is numbness and looks at Jean:

Eren: The fuck your doing here horse face?

Jean: What the hell? You were the one talking to yourself.

Eren: I said what you're doing here, this is my territory.

Jean: I got kicked out of my house by my father.

Eren: Greatest decision they ever made.

Jean: I'm not kidding, I have no place to sleep.

Eren: Fine, you can sleep in my house. Might as well since that room was already used by you and Marco.

Jean: Yeah, might as well say sorry for that.

Jean looks at an Eren that didn't seem that patient about him:

Jean: Okay then, thanks a lot Yeager.

The two walk to Eren's place.

Marco is at Eren's place, he rings the bell and waits for someone to open it:

Eren: Come up, Marco.

The door opens and Marco gets upstairs. Reaching the floor Eren opens the door and looks to him:

Eren: There's someone that wants to talk to you.

Marco gets inside and sees Jean:

Jean: Marco!

Jean comes close to Marco:

Jean: I wanna say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday.

Marco: Don't need to, I forgive you. What you're doing here?

Jean: I live here now.

Marco: With Eren?

Jean: Sure Yeager has is defects but he could be a great host.

Eren: Fuck you Jean.

Jean: You could spend the night in here!

Eren: Yeah, but at least say something before you guys fuck right?

Marco: Don't worry. We won't have sex.

Jean: The fuck you're talking about, of course we will. I mean look at this house...

Marco looks at Jean explaining things, and smiles.

_  
Jason Mraz – Beautiful Mess

Marco is looking into Jeans lips on his bed, they're both layng. He touches them, they were soft and tender. He smiles.

They were taking breakfast and getting ready for school. Jean gets close to Marco that was eating cereal and gives him a kiss.

They're out, Eren walks ahead trying to catch Armin and Mikasa that were waiting for them:

Mikasa: Why did you came with Jean and Marco?

Eren: Yeah, Jean is sort of living with me now...long...long story. They had a fight but now they're okay, do you see those holding hands... I did that.

The three look at them but Armin gives a smile back, he was happy they were both together and happy.

-End-

Thanks a lot for reading it. Please leave you're feedback.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to work on them. 😅😅Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Krista

Levi is in the car. As usual Mikasa walked to school with Armin so Levi went alone to it. He was thinking about the day, wondering the wonders of a past that toke place three years ago. He was pensive, thinking about his mistakes that were the mistakes of a school directive that misunderstood him. He drinks a seep of his tea that was on his thermos, and closing it he gets his things and walks out of his car, closing it before going inside of school.

Franz Liszt - La Campanella

She walks inside the school, we only see her back but by the looks of people she seemed to be causing a big impression. She walks, passing the hallways until reaching the class. Once in there we see Jean and Marco, Jean taps Marcos belly and then points at this girl. Connie looks at her as well, everybody from class was staring at her, they were all enchanted by her apparent looks. The bell rings and everybody gets inside not before they get a last look at the new bee. She seats in the only available seat and waits for the professor.

Levi gets in and puts is things on the desk.

Levi: Good morning brats, today as you may have noticed we have a new inquiline in our class. Would you do us a favor and present yourself?

The camera finally moved to the front of her face and she says:

Krista: My name is Krista, Krista Lenz.

MUSIC STOPS

The bell rings and everybody gets out. The boys all surround Krista making questions to her:

Connie: So where are you from again?

Krista: Mississippi.

Connie: Big town.

Jean puts her aside from everybody and says:

Jean: Do you wanna come to my place?

Jean then whispers:

Jean: I'm home alone.

The boys continue to approach Krista with lots of questions to her. She felt overwhelmed.

Mikasa and Armin get out disappointed for not having any news from Eren this past weeks. Then Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir appear:

Reiner: Hey! Who's the new girl?

Reiner takes a deep look into her, he couldn't deny her beauty, it was love at first sight:

Connie: She's new in town.

Reiner: Then maybe we should show her the sights.

Ymir on the other hand got very intrigued with this girl, she look at her and immodestly saw what nobody else saw, the things she was saying, the answers for the questions. She knew she was hidding something, she was in love with this mysterious girl. She approached her putting herself in front of everybody and she put an arm around Krista:

Ymir: Hi! Ymir. Listen, this guy's are old news. You should hang out with someone reliable.

Krista: Ah, okay... any suggestions?

Ymir: How about me. I'm underestimated but very kind to new bees.

Krista: Okay.

Ymir: Okay, let's have lunch together. You can tell me everything about you.

The two walk away leaving all the boys down for her departure.

She gets home, walking step by step, she's stopped when her mother asks:

Alma: Where have you been?

Krista: Uh...With some friends.

Alma: Don't you ever get home late again, I don't want to see your body on the news...Krista.

Krista: Yes mother.

She gets to her room and closes the door. She lays on bed and closes her eyes. We get a throw back to the conversation she had with Ymir at a coffee. Ymir was looking deeply into Krista that was eating an ice cream:

Ymir: You're hiding a secret, aren't you?

Krista: I don't know what your talking about. We just meet.

Ymir: Yeah, just like everybody else on school that, as I record, you tried to please so dearly.

Krista: That's how I am. I like to satisfy people.

Ymir: Because you know that way they'll satisfy you. Tit for Tat.

Krista: No, not at all.

Ymir: Well that's what I would do at least.

Krista: Honesty.

Ymir: Yeah... what about it?

Krista: Nothing, I just like the way you admitted that.

Ymir: And all that politeness was why you gave your beverage to Sasha at lunch?

Krista: She was hungry, very hungry in fact.

Ymir: If Sasha was a rapist murderer would you still give your lunch?

Krista: No, what do you mean?

Ymir: I mean you easily trust people, and believe me, this world is made off untrusted people.

Krista: Ah...no.

Ymir: What, what did you wanted to say?

Krista: I can't.

Ymir: Why? Nobody else is listening.

Krista: I just... I understand what you say. I know that the world is filled with untrusted people, I just happen to see the good in them.

Ymir looks at Krista and can tell something:

Ymir: You're lying! You do have a secret!

Krista: No, I don't have any secrets.

Ymir: Then way we're you saying that so sarcastically?

Krista: Are you working for them?

Says a frightened Krista:

Ymir: Working for who?

Krista: Of course you wouldn't tell me. If you are please tell them to leave me and my mother alone.

Ymir: What the hell are you talking about?

Krista: Listen to me I don't want to be killed, okay?!

Ymir: Wow, wow, wow! Easy girl. I don't work for anybody. Look, look at me. No words, no strings, no little microphones. I don't work for nobody. I'm just a loser that sells drugs to dopy.

Krista takes a deep breath, until she realizes what she just had done:

Krista: Ymir look at me. This conversation doesn't leave the table okay?!

Ymir: Now you're scaring me.

Krista: I'm being serious, if they know... Oh God!

She says breathing deeply:

Krista: I have this. I hated it!

Ymir: Girl! Calm down!

Krista: I can't! I'm... I'm feeling dizzy...

Ymir takes her shoulders and looks to her:

Ymir: Hey! Look at me!

Krista looks to Ymir:

Ymir: Nothing is gonna happen to you. We're confidents, from now on your safe with me! But you have to promise me something.

Krista sighs with one hand on her forehead:

Krista: What?

Ymir: You have to tell me the truth!

Krista: No, I can't! I already told you to much! You wouldn't be safe!

Ymir: Okay, at a time. Don't you think I can't defend myself, I've been doing that since I was born.

Krista: It's different with them.

Ymir: Look at me again. Believe me when I'm telling you, you can rely on me. Do you?

Krista: ... Yes.

Ymir: Good. Now I have to believe in you.

Krista: Like you said, at a time.

Ymir: Yeah, at a time.

Krista listens to the door opening, she opens her eyes:

Alma: What do you think you're doing?

Krista: I was... just taking some rest.

Alma: Make dinner then, it's becoming late.

Krista: Yes mother.

She gets up and leaves the room, closing the door.

Krista looks at the pamphlets on the wall of school, she is paying attention to this one about music lessons. She looks closely and begins to wonder what it would mean to her to have people applauding to her for her graces nous music and talent, without fear. She then feels someone patting her shoulder, she turns to the person to find no other then Reiner:

Reiner: Good to see you here. Say, do you like music?

Krista giggles:

Krista: Yes. I love classical music, it's the most perfect thing that a human can do.

Reiner: Yeah, I like music myself as well. Do you play any instruments?

Krista: Just piano, but I'm not that good.

Reiner: I bet you're better then anyone else here in school.

Krista: What about outside?

Reiner gets flustered:

Reiner: Yeah, your better then anyone!

Krista: But you didn't even listen to me once.

Reiner: But I bet you are.

Krista: I was just messing around with you Reiner. I know I'm not the best.

Reiner: Well, I'm being honest.

Krista: Thank you.

She smiles to Reiner, the man felt deeply enchanted by Krista almost as if he was thinking "Marry me!" at the moment. The bell rings and everybody begins to go inside to they're classes, Krista looks one last time to the pamphlet to memorize the class room. Number 203. She looks to Reiner and says:

Krista: Let's walk together to class?

Reiner: Sure!

The two begin to walk until somebody curropts between them, it was Ymir:

Ymir: Reiner, what do you think you're doing, messing with my girl!

Reiner: She's not yours Ymir, she doesn't belong to anyone.

Ymir: Especially you, so if you excuse us.

She takes Krista and walks out of Reiner:

Ymir: Don't ever speak to him again.

Krista: Why? He seems nice.

Ymir: Yeah, but untrusted. Come on.

Ymir guide Krista to her class room leaving her in there, and then walked to her's. Krista was left looking at her at the distance.

The bell rings and everybody gets out of classes. Krista walks to the music class. They were having a lesson and Krista waited for this to end. The classical music they were playing, enchanted her, she felt as if none of her problems were real, and how many did she have. They ended on a key and classes were over, the professor, which Krista didn't know who could it be tells them that today was a good rehearsal and tomorrow they would try a different state. The door opens and everybody begins to get out. When the class was free, Krista dare to knock on the door. The professor said:

Professor: Come in.

She is surprised when she finds professor Ackerman inside the class:

Krista: Hi professor.

Levi: You're the new student aren't you?

Krista: Yes.

Levi: Krista...

Krista: Lenz.

Levi: Yes. What you're doing here?

Krista: I was wondering if... I could get in your class.

Levi: If you have potential maybe there's room for you. What instrument do you play?

Krista: Piano.

Levi: Okay. Why don't you give it a try and play one chart?

Krista: Of course. Anything specific?

Levi: Liebestraums No. 3, Franz Liszt.

Krista: Yes.

Levi: Well then, the seat is all yours.

Krista seats down and with magic on her hands she begins to play the chart.

Franz Liszt - Liebestraums

She was a prodigy, she knew every keyword. Her hands moved like magic dust was spread on them. She played until restless, until sweat came to her forehead and to her hair. The final was impressive, she left such wide open doors with ultimate perfection.

Levi: Not bad. You're in kiddo.

Krista gets up excited:

Levi: You start tomorrow. Hope you're ready for this. It's challenging and shyness can not surpass you okay?

Krista: Of course, I'll try my best.

Levi and Krista walk out of the door. Levi closes the door of the class and then he turns to Krista:

Levi: See ya tomorrow kiddo.

Krista: Thank you mister Ackerman.

Levi walks away with his strapped bag on his right shoulder impeccable, walking in the straightest most polite way. Krista looks to him from far away then she smiles. She remembers Ymir and how this outsider gave her strength to follow her dreams.

Antonin Dvorak - Serenade for Strings in Early major

She walks in perfection, the two girls with hands tied are going to the school atrium. Krista didn't know why but Ymir give her such sensibility to the world.

Yesterday Krista walk home and once more her mother asked where she had been, this one hide the reality. This mother had nothing to do with Krista's happiness, but Krista was indeed happy now holding hands to this complete stranger that felt not so strange to her.

MUSIC STOPS

The two sit on the stairs:

Ymir: People in this world want nothing then answers and favors. No one should be trusted.

Krista: All the world is made with good and kindness and bad. Try to discern that Ymir. You can't live forever thinking that the all world is just bad. What about Connie, Sasha, Jean and Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. Aren't they your friends.

Ymir: Only fool puppets for my own purposes.

Krista: Tell me about you Ymir, what's your life like?

Ymir: Do you really wanna know?

Krista: Yes.

Ymir: I'm nothing more then a cast away. I always lived surviving in this world. I don't know my parents, I don't know my brothers and sisters. All I know is my name Ymir.

Krista: Were you ever in institutions?

Ymir: No. I was adopted by a cult. They said I was a saint baby, a gift from God. They worshiped me and thus why I became a daughter of the father.

Krista: Is that true or are you just mocking me?

Ymir: No, it's true. I ran away when I completed my thirteen round of the sun.

Krista: What kinda of cult was that?

Ymir: Texas has a lot of weird stuff. Do you really wanna know?

Krista: Yes I do.

Ymir: Ku Klux Klan.

Krista didn't know what to say:

Ymir: They wanted to do a sacrifice. They wanted to lynch me because I was Muslim.

Krista: I thought they worshiped you.

Ymir: They thought I was gods gift to be executed for representing the biggest threat to the US "kind". Don't ask me, I didn't understand either.

Krista: I'm sorry.

Ymir: Don't be, I'm already as corrupted as Charles Manson, by the non other America, "the country where our dreams come true".

The two stay in silence:

Krista: I'm not going to tell my secret.

Ymir: Let time give space to you, someday you'll tell.

Krista: Thank you.

Ymir: Don't need to.

Richard Wagner - Gotterdammerung

They were at the porch, with both Reiner and Ymir smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. Ymir's arm was around Krista's neck. She didn't pay attention to they're conversation, she was only listening to classical music in her head, and looking at the youths inside the house. Sasha dancing, Connie smoking petrified by the dance of Sasha, Armin and Annie staring back at each other, Bertholdt avoiding it, Eren drinking a beer, Mikasa looking aside. She didn't know any of them, all except for Ymir. She looked at Reiner and admired his kindness:

Ymir: Then why didn't you win a game yet?

Reiner: Yeah, fuck you Ymir. You seem to understand football better then us.

Ymir: I'm just sayin.

Reiner: And how many times did I tell you to stop chase the little girls, you know that's a criminal off...

Ymir: Look at Sasha over there.

Ymir: Poor little boy, will he ever have a chance with Potato girl?

Reiner: You sounded like gossip girl right there.

Ymir: You watch gossip girl? Oh my god.

Reiner: Who doesn't.

Reiner: But yeah, you're right. He is a lonely boy only fooling himself.

Krista noticed Sasha stopped dancing, and then Connie run to the bathroom, the door slammed and Eren takes it. It was mister Wallace:

Ymir: Wow, what's happening inside?

Wallace: Shut the music down or I'll call the cops!

Eren: Oh, shit! Sure sir I'll turn it off immediately! Don't you wanna join the party?

Wallace: That's it! You fucking kids wanna mess with us? You'll see!

Mikasa: We will keep the music down sir, we're sorry.

Wallace: Do you think a simple sorry solves everything girl? I've got work tomorrow!

Mikasa: We already said we where sorry, this was a well planned party and nobody else seems to be complaining except for you sir. And who works on a Saturday?

Wallace: I do! And if you want any proof I'll knock on the other neighbor's doors!

Mikasa: I don't think that's a pretty idea Mister...

Wallace: Wallace.

Mikasa: Mister Wallace! We will keep the music down, like I said we are very sorry, my friend here is very sorry as well but he is too drunk to admit it. But please don't call on us we're just celebrating youth and life, didn't you sir use to do that?

Wallace: Fine! You should listen to your gal a little more kid! Next time I'll call them. And next time try to keep it down with the sex action as well. I can't believe kids at your age are engaging in things like this already!

Mikasa: Sex?

Wallace: Now don't play dumb on me young girl! I know what I've heard.

Mister Wallace gets out and Mikasa approaches the radio:

Eren: Mikasa, don't you fucking dare.

Mikasa turns tge music down.

Eren: Are you fucking kidding me?!

Mikasa: Do you think this is a game Eren? It's over!

For everybody.

Mikasa: The party is over guys! You can now return to your homes!

Eren: No! The party is not over!

Mikasa: You want to celebrate your freedom? Go ahead do it! But stop putting yourself in danger!

Krista saw this two fighting, but the only thing she was listening was the classical music inside her head:

Ymir: Mikasas right Eren. Its better if we just go home.

Eren: No wait! Its not over! We can do a lot of things without music!

Reiner: Eren listen to Mikasa, she is the more reasonable here.  
Ymir makes a gesture and pulls Krista with her. She finally wakes up from her lullaby. Everybody begins to get out.

MUSIC STOPS

Bertholdt: Bye Eren, see you Monday.

Annie: Goodbye Eren.

Still numb, she approaches Eren and says:

Krysta: Bye, nice to meet you.

Ymir: See ya Eren.

They all left the party and get downstairs.

Outside, Ymir looks at Krista and asks:

Ymir: Do you want me to get you home?

Krista looks at Reiner and thinks twice, she looks to Ymir sincerely and says politely:

Krista: I'll go with Reiner, if you don't mind.

Ymir: Why the fuck would you go with him?

Krista: Is going on the same way as my house. I'll be fine Ymir, don't worry.

Ymir looks twice at Krista and then at Reiner, she was not enjoying this idea but she couldn't control her so she let her go:

Ymir: Just text me when you get home, okay?

Krista: I'll do it.

Ymir let's her go. Krista tries to catch up with Reiner that is surprised once she approaches him:

Krista: Can I come with you?

Reiner looks behind him and he could see a ceased Ymir looking at him:

Reiner: Ymir doesn't mind?

Krista: She's not my girlfriend.

Reiner: Even if she was, she should let you do whatever you please.

Krista: Okay, she is not my mom.

Reiner: Still stating the same.

Krista: We could just simply go.

Says with sympathy. The two begin to walk:

Reiner: So where do you live?

Krista: Just two blocks away from here.

Reiner: I walk you there then.

Krista: Thank you.

They pass the streets, lightened by the street lights. Reiner is very flustered to start any conversation with Krista, this was the attraction he had for her. She was holding both hands close to her waist, seeing that Reiner wasn't talking she begins:

Krista: Am I a phony?

Reiner: What do you mean?

Krista; Do you think I pretend to be nice?

Reiner: I think your genuine.

Krista: Hum... genuine. That's not what Ymir says.

Reiner: Don't believe in everything Ymir says. She's a street dog, scavenging through the rests of a putrid society. She found you unique, a valuable jewel to her collection. She is devouring you.

Krista: Don't say that about her. She's my friend.

Reiner: I'm just opening your eyes.

Krista: So... she can't be trusted.

Reiner: Well, I'm not saying that. All everybody knows is, she lives by herself and she tries to survive, but she can be needy, at least that's what I pick. Inside of that turtle shell lays a little innocent being. I think she prizes you as her position because she knows your more fragile than her.

Krista: Maybe... maybe she wants to know my secrets.

Reiner: Maybe.

The two reach Krista's place:

Reiner: You are mysterious, I can tell. You're not what you assume to be. You actually might be stronger then anybody thinks.

Krista: Maybe.

She smiles:

Reiner: Good night.

He gave a charming smile to Krista:

Krista: Good night.

Reiner begins to walk away but then Krista gets down of the stairway and asks:

Krista: Do you wanna take a coffee sometime?

Reiner turns around and smiles, smearing his eyes:

Reiner: I'd love that.

Reiner turns to the side to his place again and begins to walk to his home disappearing in the shadows of the night where the street lights couldn't reach anymore.

Beethoven - Sonata "Pathetique" Op. 13

In class she was playing, Divine, like a goddess. She knew all the notes, all the keys. She was superb not failing one. She has passion passing throw her fingers. Everybody looked at her with severe perseverance. She was intoxicating, she was an angel. She finishes in ultimate perfection and emotion.

At the coffee, Krista was drinking a tea along with Reiner:

Krista: This tea is good.

Reiner: Care to start a better conversation?

Said jokingly:

Krista: Oh, sorry. So tell me a little about yourself.

Reiner: Well, there's no much to tell. I play in the football team.

Krista: Yes.

Reiner: I am almost forty years old.

She laughs:

Reiner: Just kidding, but I'm kinda old.

Krista: How many?

Reiner: Almost twenty.

Krista: Oh, I had no idea.

Reiner: Yeah.

Krista: Tell me more.

She says leaning to the table:

Reiner: Well, my mom is a posh bitch.

Krista: Don't say that about her.

Reiner: Why not? All mother's are a pain in the ass.

Krista: Yes, but she's your mother.

Reiner: I bet your mother is a sweet piece to.

Krista: Okay, she has her own defects. But... I love her.

Reiner: You don't seem that convincing.

Krista: But I'm being honest. She is lovely, she is beautiful.

Reiner: More beautiful then you?

Krista: Yes, only society corrupted her.

Reiner: Did it corrupted you?

Krista: Why so many questions?

Reiner: Just wondering. At least it did it to me.

Krista noticed a shine in Reiner's eyes:

Reiner: My mother is a upper-class lady. She was defined by the standards of a high quality society... I'm just not like that.

Krista: And you don't have to be.

She takes a deep breathe:

Krista: My mother couldn't care less about me. She only notices me if I go missing or something, but not with the love objectivity, just with the necessity of keeping the price alive.

Reiner: What do you mean?

Krista: She has a price to pay, and I'm the product of that.

Reiner: What did your mother do?

Krista: Things I shouldn't tell.

The two take a last sip:

Reiner: Was the tea good?

Krista: Very, indeed.

Reiner gets up to go to pay, but Krista rushes to her wallet:

Krista: Wait, I have to give you my part.

Reiner extends a hand to stop Krista:

Reiner: No need. This one is on me.

Krista smiles. Reiner pays and the two leave the coffee shop.

Outside Reiner asks Krista:

Reiner: Do you want me to walk you home?

Krista: Not needed. It's just around the block.

Reiner: Okay then.

Reiner is about to leave but then Krista screams:

Krista: Wait!

Reiner turns around:

Krista: I need to do something first.

She puts herself on the point of her toes and holds Reiner's neck, she kisses him and Reiner reciprocates:

Reiner: What was that?

Krista felt something, not love, not passion, she rather felt emptiness in this kiss:

Krista: Something, just to make sure.

Reiner: Make sure of what?

Krista begins to walk away from Reiner:

Krista: See you Monday at school.

She left Reiner empty handed.

She walks on the streets as she gets her cellphone and tries to contact Ymir, but the only thing she ears are these six words from her voicemail:

" Hey, it's Ymir. Stop Calling me!"

She calls and calls, one, two, three...six, seven, eight... nothing. She gets desperate.

Krista goes home wondering the true meaning of love for her life or for her passion.

Three weeks later.

The classes were over, Krista seemed out of mind but always impeccable in her performance. She followed Ymir one day to her house just to know where she lived but the two never had contact with each other again. Krista was lonely.

At the end of class everybody left. Levi called for Krista:

Levi: Can you come here Lenz?

Krista walked towards Levi with her two hands hold together:

Levi: You are strange. The way you came to this school pretending to be someone, I've seen you, the way you act around your friends, it's not true. You hide secrets, yet they're revealed throw your musicality.

Krista: Thank you?

Levi: What I'm trying to say is, you have chains holding you back and you should let yourself free.

Levi gets from his brief case a ticket:

Levi: Remember when I told my old students were giving a concert in the music Hall in town?

Krista: Yes.

Levi: Come.

Krista holds the ticket and looks to him:

Krista: I'll have to ask my mom. I'll think about it.

Levi: It's not a invitation, it's an order.

Krista leaves the room looking once to Levi. She walks out looking at that ticket and thinking.

We look at the ticket. It said:

" Grand concert of former students of Seena's music academy  
Music Hall  
21:30"

Then we see Krista, formally dressed, not knowing where to go. She looks for Levi and then she spots professor Ackerman accompanied by Mikasa, Eren and Armin. He walks towards her and says:

Levi: Let's go?

She nods. The four get inside of the palace. Once in the hall they seat on they're respective seats, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and one seat empty aside is Krista. The three friends were talking to each other with Mikasa always paying attention to Eren's behavior that seemed rather erratic, he was always rubbing is eyes and looking places where nothing seemed there, but otherwise paying attention to the two friends, Armin was looking at the brochure. Krista notices Levi talking to some of the artists which she assumed being former students of his, she noticed this red-haired beautiful girl speaking to him, then, adjusting his bowtie, Levi gets to his seat. It was 21:25, the concert was almost staring, they were just adjusting some settings. Levi looked at Krista and then got close to her, he told her:

Levi: Did you see the woman I was talking to?

Krista nods:

Levi: She was a former student of mine. Petra Rall. She wanted to pursue her dream of becoming a violinist and I always encouraged her to do that against her parents will, that wished her becoming a lawyer. I told her to tell them to suck they're ball sack.

Levi coughs:

Levi: I had long sessions with her to perfect her technic. We would spend nights at school, on my house practicing. Everybody began to think we were having an affair and her parents sued me for thinking I was having something with a minor. I had to leave school or paying that untruth as a penalty at the court for the rest of my life. I choose to leave and see her dreams come true. Worth every penny.

The concert was about to start. The lights were out and we listen quietness in the room vibrating. The curtains swipe and the lights from the stage are turned on. We see Petra in the center being enlightened.

Antonio Vivaldi - Four Seasons "Winter"

Krista was swelled for the amount of depth the concert contain. Petra had an immense strength vibrating throw her arms. She was impeccable.

The concert ended although we've only seen Petra's part.

The four walk outside and Levi looks at Krista:

Levi: Are you going fine by yourself?

Krista: Yes, no worries.

Levi looks in depth to Krista's eyes:

Levi: Remember what I told you. Set yourself free.

She walks home, passing the streets she goes. Finally reaching, Krista notices the front door of the building opened. She gets upstairs from the elevator and goes to her floor, once in there she notices the door unlocked. She walks in and in total horror she finds her mother dead with a slit throat. She then remembers this words from her mother:

" If only you haven't been born!"

Richard Wagner - Siegfried

She runs, with a pack of things on her back pack, with her dress making her flip on the streets sometimes, she runs. She tries to get close to Ymir's home as fast as she can. She tries not to be seen, she checks if she's not being followed. She pictures her mother's last moments, she blames herself.

Finally reaching, she knocked on the door repeatedly. She was desperate but then Ymir reaches it and opens.

MUSIC STOPS

Krista: Please let me in!

Inside, Ymir rolled her with a blanket and gave her a cup of coffee. She seats in front of her:

Krista: I was born from an affair between my mother and father. He is a defaulted man, locked in a world with a tragic legacy from a tragic business. They've corrupted the world so my father, fearing his brothers future taking place in such industry lived among gambling and pleasure for he was alone and he needed some comfort. My mother was a maid, and from the affair of both of them thus I was born, a defenseless child in this world.

She begins to cry:

Krista: I lived free in the camp field, although my existence was a secret. My older sister would come to me and visit me in her spare time. She was the one who taught me the piano. I loved her, admired her, but then she disappeared and so my identity. I had to live in secret, living a new life with a new name.

She breathes deeply twice:

Krista: My name is Historia Reiss.

Ymir opens her eyes wider:

Ymir: Your father is Rod Reiss?! From the slavery trending market scandal?!

Historia: Yes.

Said disappointed then she falls in tears. Ymir involves her in a huge hug and begins to stroke her hair:

Ymir: You're nothing like them. Believe me.

Historia looks into Ymir and then she kisses her.

Erik Satie - Premiere Gymnopedie

The two begin to kiss intensely and then Ymir begins to take her clothes off. She undresses Historia taking off her illustrious green dress, unzipping. The two get naked and then lay on the ground. Ymir kisses Historia's chest, leaking her nipples gently, then she kisses her and begins to finger her. The movements were so intense, Historia was moaning purely. Then Ymir puts herself on top of Historia and begins to friction her clitoris with hers. The two come and then Ymir lays aside Historia that turns to her and hugs her and sheds a tear.

Emile Pandolfi - Once Upon a December

Historia plays.

We see a recapture of all the moments that changed her life. Moving to town, meeting Ymir, playing the piano in Levi's class, kissing Reiner, seeing the concert, crying, seeing her mother dead, making love with Ymir, shedding a tear alongside her love.  
Then when she finishes we see a girl that looked similar to her with black hair saying in her fantasy:

Freida: You did amazing... Historia!

-End-

Thanks a lot for reading it. Please leave you're feedback.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to work on them. 😅😅Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Annie

September 2017

They're walking to an old train, Annie, Reiner, Porco, Pieck and Bertholdt that somehow got into this mess. They get into the train rails and get close to a train.

Porco: Its safe, guys.

Said Porco that did a guide vigilance to the area. Their get they're back packs and take off some graffiti tans. Along the train they start to graffiti, authentic pieces of art, of they're art. Then all of the sudden they listen to someone screaming.

Police: Hey, you punks!

The Prodigy - Smack my bitch up

They begin to run as they see the flashing lights on. They run out of there as fast as they can. Reiner screams to Porco.

Reiner: I thought you said it was clear!

Porco retaliate.

Porco: Oh sorry if I did an all area check around! Did you had a better place?!

Reiner: The old buildings sounded better!

Porco: Shut up Reiner! My ideas are always better!

Pieck: Shut up and gathered around!

They get to a getaway and finally meet.

MUSIC STOPS

Pieck: We have to go separate places.

Said grasping.

Porco: Fine, what about our things?

Reiner: Will get them in the morning you asshole! Can't you see we have cops behind us?!

Porco: Well sorry if I didn't came up with a better plan!

Pieck: Stop fighting!

The flashlights come again.

MUSIC RETURNS

They begin to run. Annie pulls Bertholdt to her and the two run to Annie's home direction.

They run until exhaustion finally reaching Annie's house. Annie runs up the stairway and finds the alternate key. She opens the door and the two get inside.

MUSIC STOPS

Annie is giggling all the way:

Bertholdt: Why are you laughing?

They get to Annie's room that shushes Bert. They get inside and seat on the floor besides her bed. They laugh together, then Annie takes off her shirt and puts herself on top of Bertholdt, kissing him.

Bertholdt: You want to do this now?

Annie: Yeah.

Said, sigh. The two undress themselves and Bert gets a condom. He penetrates her and the two begin to have sex with the night and the moon shining through the window.

May 2018

They're both laying on bed. Armin is caressing Annie's arms, both are naked. Annie smiles as she feels the touch of Armin, she is happy. She turns around and kisses him.

Annie: Good morning.

Armin: We have to go.

Annie: Now?

Armin: Yes, now or we going to be late.

Armin gets up and dressed is underwear.

Annie: Just stay a little longer.

She said pulling Armins pants.

Armin: No, we have to go. Come on, get up.

Annie: No!

Armin: Yes.

Said looking at her, then he seats by the side of the bed.

Armin: Just this week and then we'll be free.

Annie smiles and giggles then kissing Armin.

Annie: Okay.

The two get ready and go downstairs, where they take they're breakfast. They were at Armins place, his dad had already left but is mom was there. They were taking breakfast but with really sensual moves, has his mom was talking. Looking at each other penetrably, licking the spoon form the cereal, licking they're mouths, cleaning them. They were making a sexual game with this innuendos.

Susan: The reports haven't been great and I have two cases to take in. Ugh! I don't know if I ever gonna have this done.

She notices Armin looking intensely to Annie.

Susan: What you're doing?

Armin almost chokes.

Armin: Nothing.

Annie giggles.

Armin: We're actually moving on to school now, mom.

Susan: Okay then. A kiss.

Armin comes close to his mom and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Armin gets a little embarrassed, but Annie looks at the two of them falling for the affection between Armin and his family.  
The two get out of the house with Armin saying.

Armin: Bye, mom.

They pass the fence and get to the street. Annie holds Armins hand and the two begin to walk. Armin begins to chat with Annie.

Armin: It's been almost a all month.

Annie: Yes.

Armin kisses Annie's hand.

Armin: Who knew han? I always felt this was almost impossible.

Annie: Well, it isn't.

Armin: You're right.

Armin looks at the trees along the way and then he turns to Annie and asks her.

Armin: I was wondering if we could catch Eren and Mikasa along the way.

Annie: No.

Armin: Why not? They just live two blocks each, away from me and from each other.

Annie: I said no. I want you all to myself.

Armin: But it's been a while since I've been with them.

Annie looks at Armin with that penetrated eye on her that immediately frightens him.

Armin: Fine, we're not doing that.

The two walk to school without passing Eren or Mikasa's house.

The bell rings. It was the end of class. Annie tells Armin that she was going home and it was fine for her to go by herself, admitting that it would be to much for Admin to walk to her house then back to his.

She gets home when the sun is already setting. She opens the door and we listen to some children laughing. She closes the door and a intimidating figure appears.

Joana: Where have you been?

Annie: At school, can't you tell?

Joana: School ends at six.

Annie: Yeah, so what.

Joana: You should be taking care of your brother and sister.

Annie: I said I was having school!

Annie's mother slaps on her face.

Joana: Come home knocked up and you will see.

The children come and they look at they're mother.

Joana: I'm going to take a coffee. Stay here with them.

She opens the door and closes it.

Annie is left with her two little brothers staring at her.

Cecilia: Why did Mom slap you?

Annie: Just stay playing. Don't bother me.

She runs upstairs and closes the door. She goes to her column and connects her phone, she then puts some music on.

The Prodigy - Nasty (Spor Remix)

She lights up a joint and smokes it while dancing to the music. We see really distorted visuals of her face listening to the music. Annie is jumping on the bed and releasing all her energy and all her rage.

She is having dinner with her brothers. Little Francis looks to Annie and asks.

Francis: Where is mom?

Annie: She will only come after dinner.

Cecily looks at her sister.

Cecily: Can we have a slumber party?

Annie smiles.

Annie: We can play a few games.

Francis: Like monopoly?

Annie: Or clue.

The two children scream a big arrway.

Annie: But you two have to go to bed after.

Cecily: Can we have smoothies?

Annie: Anything. Are you both done?

Both: Yes!

Annie: Then I'll get the blender.

She gets up and gets the three plates, putting them on the sink.  
The three are playing Monopoly.

Annie: You pass my street you need to give me money.

Cecily: That's not fair.

Annie: It's the rules. I don't make them.

The two laugh as Cecily gives the play money to her sister. The three stop laughing as they hear the door opening, then they're mother appears with Antonio, her new boyfriend. He had a thick brown beard and was full of muscle with is tan skin. She looks to the three playing and presents Antonio to them.

Joana: This are my children. Cecily, Francis and...

It's almost as if she didn't care about her:

Joana: Annie.

Antonio looked at Annie from head to toe, almost evaluating her, she found that disgusting.

Joana: We're going upstairs. Don't bother us please.

Said to Annie.

Joana: Good night my children.

She went and gave a kiss to the two children that hugged her.

Cecily: Good night Mommy!

Francis: Good night!

Joana looks at Annie with range, almost jealousy noticing the look Antonio gave to her.

Joana: Sleep well my angels.

The two go upstairs and Annie looks at her brother and sister.

Annie: Time to go to sleep.

She smiles.

Shapeshifter - One

Annie is walking towards school. She is down, we could feel that, her world was hers and she just wanted to be left alone not noticing Armin approaching her.

Armin: Good morning!

Annie gets her headphones of and looks at Armin, with both her hands on her jacket pockets. She doesn't say anything to him, she was just wishing he was there when her mother slapped on her face, when she looked at her with disgust and jealousy. She wished he was there but yet he didn't know anything about Annie's world and then she wondered "How were they together for a month?". She walked away not looking at him, and putting back her headphones. Armin starts to walk close to her, asking.

Armin: What happened? Are you okay?

Annie didn't respond. She just didn't bother. Armin makes an effort and walks close to her and takes off her headphones.

Armin: Hey! I'm talking to you Annie. Tell me what's going on?

Annie tried to release herself from Armin in tears, but then she gets close to him and hugs him looking for some comfort. She could feel the sympathy of Armin, the understanding. She felt comfortable, she felt safe. We see Armin looking at her, holding her not knowing the true reasons, then we see Bertholdt passing on both of them and looking at Armin, almost as if telling him "Yeah, that's her!". Armin then looks at Annie and talks to her.

Armin: Tell me what happened, okay? Please?

Annie looked at him, still weeping, and nod her head, then she hugged him again.

Of course, Annie didn't tell Armin anything, she just waited for the moment to pass and she kept on going, untrusted, impeccable. She felt as if she was protecting herself and him from something so much bigger, and then she came home struggling a relationship that she wished so very dearly. But Armin didn't give up, he followed her until they reached her house. He promised he would sleep with her tonight, to make her some company.

Finally reaching, Annie was trying to get rid of Armin in time for him not to meet her mother, Armin immediately find out that what happened this morning had something to do with her.

Annie: Really, you don't have to come.

Armin: But I want to. I'm not going to leave you alone tonight.

Annie: Armin, I'm warning you. My family is not like yours.

Armin: Which is why I'm here.

Armin looks into Annie's eyes, deeply.

Armin: I'm here to support you.

Annie couldn't deny Armin, she got close to the door, going up the stairway, and she opened the door. She was wishing her mother wasn't there, but in the moment she was about to open the door her mother was leaving the house. She looked at her and then at Armin in a really not cheerfully way. She asked.

Joana: Who's this?

Annie: A friend.

She looked up and down to Armin.

Joana: Come inside.

What happened next was something Armin almost regret. The two were fighting right in front of him.

Joana: Why didn't you take your brothers to the school bus?!

Annie: Because I was busy!

Joana: Fucking around with this faggot!

Annie: Don't you dare call him that!

Joana: Why not?! Look at him!

Annie looked at Armin wishing he was not here.

Joana: First Bertholdt then him? You really can't control yourself can you?

Annie: Go upstairs Armin.

Armin was trying to stand up for his girlfriend but he couldn't do much.

Armin: I can't...

Annie: Just go!

Armin gets up and goes upstairs. Setting in the lobby, he listens to the final retaliation between her mother and Annie.

Joana: Try to land a hand on Antonio and you'll see what I do to you...!

Joana gets out of house leaving both of them. Annie was clutched with both arms crossed. Armin gets downstairs in a hurry trying to comfort her, but she refused it.

Armin: Annie! You can't let this things happened.

Annie: Just forget about it, Armin. Let's just go to my room.

Armin: But did you hear what I've just heard?

Annie: And what do you want me to do about it!

Screamed Annie. Armin looked at her.

Armin: Let's just go to your room.

The two go upstairs and they get into Annie's bed. Armin caresses Annie's face as she is trying to battle to hold tears, then the two hug each other.

Logistics - Jungle Music

Annie is dancing on her room, loud and clear we can hear as she gets to drown out the screams of her mom and Antonio having sex. How disrespectful, she thought. She kept dancing through out the all night until her mom got out of bed with her robe dressed and, opening the door of Annie's room, she said.

Joana: Put the fucking music down!

Annie: Or what?! You're still keep on fucking loudly?!

Joana walks towards Annie and pulling her arm she slaps on her face multiple times. Annie falls to the floor and Joana takes of her phone from the speakers and tosses the phone away. Then she closes the door and gets back to her room. It's been one minute and Annie, on the floor, listens to her mother's moans from the other side.

It's morning. Annie just got up and walked downstairs after she got ready. She was taking care of her breakfast when Antonio appears with a towel around his waist.

Antonio: Bom dia!

Annie: Yeah sure.

Annie couldn't care less about him, he gets an apple and bits it, leaning on the counter with just one hand looking at Annie from head to toe.

Antonio: It's how you say good morning in Portuguese.

Annie: Okay.

Antonio: Not very talkative.

Annie: Where's my mother?

Antonio: She went to work.

Annie: And your still here?

Not looking at him.

Antonio: She said I could stay for breakfast.

Annie: Great.

She is trying to hide the fact that she is kind of afraid of Antonio's actions, he didn't stop looking at her for a single moment, such a penetrated look left her uneasy. He gets close to her and, from behind, he feels Annie's butt pressing with is hand. Annie immediately turns around and looks at him, Antonio only says.

Antonio: Yeah, I can go around and fuck bitches like you.

Annie: Really?

Antonio: Yeah.

Annie: And what your going to do about this.

Suddenly Annie kicks him on his groin and Antonio clutches himself from the pain. Without taking the breakfast Annie gets out of her house.

She walks in prestine, not looking back, leaving her house a little bit frighten but certain.

Armin his holding Annie's hand, they're both climbing a big hill with the view of the city. They finally reached it and Armin looks at Annie and says.

Armin: This was the hill where our founding fathers set this city.

Annie: Historic facts with Armin Arlert.

Armin: I thought it would be of your interest.

Annie: Thank you for bringing me here.

She kisses Armin and the two seat on the ground, at the grass. Armin was behind Annie that sit between his legs, she laid on Armin's torso. The two are looking at the view.

Armin: I can't ignore this. Did you never thought about calling child services?

Annie: For what?

Armin: Because of your mother.

She stays in silence.

Annie: I can't.

Armin: You know how she treats you, why can't you do something about it?

Annie: Because I can't Armin!

Armin got frightened so he shush. Annie, that turned to his side to scream at him, gets back to the front laying on him.

Armin: When you're seeing your father again?

Annie: Next week.

Armin: Could you introduce me to him?

Annie: Maybe.

She intertwines her fingers in Armin's. She then gets an idea:

Annie: I wanna do it.

Armin: What?

Annie begins to kiss deeply Armin and this gets the idea.

Armin: Not here.

Annie: No one is here.

Armin: But what if somebody comes?

Annie: No one will come.

Annie looks into Armin deeply.

Annie: A quickie, we don't even have to get undressed.

Annie kisses Armin and rushes to his pants, unzipping them. Then she pulls down her pants and the two begin to have sex with Armin penetrating Annie. They both go on slow movements that ultimately became progressive. Finally reaching the climax the two moan in pleasure.

They're getting out of school as soon as the bell rings. Annie rushes to the outside, seeing her father, she smiles. She is holding hands with Armin and the two look at each other as soon as they both see her father.

Annie: I'm going now.

Armin: Fine. Have a good weekend okay?

Annie: I will.

The two kiss each other and Annie walks away. Armin sees Bertholdt lurking, he decides to get close to him.

Armin: Bertholdt. Wait.

Says as he sees Bert walking away.

Armin: I have something to question you?

Bertholdt: About Annie?

Armin: Yeah.

Bertholdt: I'm all here for you.

The two seat and Armin begins his quiz.

Armin: You know anything about Annie's relationship with her mother?

Bertholdt: That she's a cold hearted bitch? Yeah, I know.

Armin: Do you know she beats her?

Bertholdt: About the smallest thing. She will beat the crap out of her if necessary.

Armin: Why didn't you do a thing when you were both together?

Bertholdt: Sure you don't wanna give time is true answer?

Armin: She's suffering!

Bertholdt: For the sake of a greater cause.

Armin: And what's that?

Bertholdt: Her brother and sister. They have no problems with her mother, but they also have no father, no legal guardian... They'll be doomed. She'll never see them again, she'll never get to see them grow.

Armin: For all she as to pay just to see them happy.

Bertholdt: Yes.

Armin looks at the car of mister Leonhart.

Bertholdt: Don't you dare do something about it Armin.

Armin looks at Bertholdt.

Bertholdt: You're not getting out of this like a hero, believe me.

Robert Miles - Children

We see Armin looking at the visual rests that reside from Annie's dad car. Then we see Annie looking at Armin, smiling for she was about to spend a marvelous weekend with the person she adored the most. Her father.

Ralph: Are you ready my dear?

Annie: Yes, dad.

Boys noise - Cerebral

Annie walked Armin to a party near the old factory. A DJ was there and a lot of people. They were all partying at a song, Annie begin to jump at the sound of music, she was evolving herself, emerging with the music. Armin was trying to dance, but this was really not his style of anything, the party, the music, as far as we are concerned he was doing this for his girlfriend only. Annie then gets something out of her pocket, Armin looks at two pills she was holding in a plastic bag.

Annie: Look what I've got!

She screamed.

Armin: What's that?

Annie: Ecstasy!

Armin: I'm not taking that!

Annie: What?!

Armin: I don't do drugs!

Annie: Me neither!

Armin: Doesn't seem like it!

Annie: Just take it Armin!

She takes the pills into her hand and looks at Armin.

Armin: No way!

Annie: Armin! Take it!

He looked at her, she was so frightening. Armin prayed for the gods to look after him, this girl was dangerous. He looked at her and took one of the pills.

Annie: Let's cross!

Armin lead the pill to Annie's mouth and Annie did the same. The two take the pill and begin to dance.

Armin was vomiting on an alley. She was sitting on the ground tripping.

London Elektricity - Just one second

Annie: Look at the stars. They're moving.

Said laughing.

Annie: Are you over with that?

Armin walks towards Annie and seats by her side.

Armin: I don't like this.

Annie: What?

She giggles.

Armin: What was I thinking.

Annie: Hey babe.

Said holding her boyfriend's face, Armin looked at Annie almost crying.

Annie: Baby steps, baby steps. This is just the beginning. You'll learn a lot more.

Armin: I just want things to go back to normal.

Annie: Normal is this, now.

Armin: No, this is not normal. Normal is me hanging out with my friends, seeing a movie, let them smoke a joint while I watch that 80's movie as they get high and I let myself away from any harm. This is not normal. I don't do this things.

Annie looked furiously at Armin.

Annie: So I'm not normal.

Armin: You're better then this.

Annie: Fuck you Armin!

She gets up but she is struggling to walk on her own. Armin immediately gets up and holds her hips.

Armin: I'm not gonna let you walk alone tonight.

Annie: Leave me alone!

She was fighting against him, wiphing her arms, trying to smash Armin, but he hold her tight. She begin to cry, hopeless, she looked at Armin and hugged him. Armin takes her to the row and once he sees a taxi he calls for it.

Armin: Taxi!

The two get in, Annie immediately falls asleep and they get to Armin's house.

MUSIC STOPS

Annie wakes up disoriented, finding herself on Armin's home. She is surprised by Armin himself.

Armin: Good morning.

His caressing her hair.

Annie: What am I doing here?

Armin: Do you remember last night at all?

Annie: Just when we took the ecstasy and then...

Armin: Nothing else.

Annie: Yeah...

Armin presents her with some toasts and a cup of tea:

Armin: Here! It will make you good.

Annie takes the toast given by Armin and starts to eat it, always looking at him introspected. She didn't know how to react, she just thought, in that moment, that Armin was all she ever wished for.

Annie: It's good.

Armin: Toasts with my mom's special marmalade.

Annie: What time is it?

Armin: It's ten past eleven, why?

Annie: Shit!

Annie gets up and starts to dress herself.

Armin: What? What is it?

Annie: I have to get my brothers to the school bus!

Armin: Really Annie.

She looks at him.

Armin: They're already long gone, they're not gonna wait for you. Besides they can do that by them selves.

Annie: You don't get it.

She gets out of the room.

Annie: My mom.

Armin: What? Is going to get mad at you? What she can possibly blame you for? Being negligent to your brothers?

They're already downstairs, Armin's mother listens to it all.

Annie: You don't understand. My mom...

Armin: What?! Your mom what?

Annie: Fuck you!

Annie gets out of the house leaving an unastonished Armin and his mother wondering.

Annie finally gets home and she doesn't find her brother and her sister anywhere, she calls for them but nothing, the only thing we can see is her mother smoking outside from her bedroom, with her robe on.

Joana: They're not in here. They're long gone, waiting for you.

She looks with dismay.

Joana: Just like you left they're lunch bags empty, ready to be filled with nothing.

Annie looks at her mother smoking a cigarette as she tosses the ashes to the floor.

Annie: You don't deserve them.

Joana gets close to Annie and slaps her in the face.

Joana: Who doesn't deserve a thing is you, you slut. Get into your room, now.

Annie: I have school.

Said not fearing her mother.

Joana: I don't fucking care if it even is the end of the world. You're getting into that room right now!

Joana pushes Annie into her room and locks her in there. Annie runs to the door to only find this locked, not knowing what else to do she punches the door repeatedly while screaming. Her mother, on the outside, let's her daughter in there, crying, wishing she was a better person that the one she ever created.

Annie woke up after listening to a hundred music's from her playlist. She tries to see if her door is open and it was. It was already night, her mother was probably already coming from work. She walks outside to see her house deserted, but oh how it wasn't. Lurking in the shadows was Antonio that apeard in front of her. She tries to get into her room again before he could do something but this pulls her hand.

Antonio: Where you think you're going?

Annie: Leave me be!

Antonio: No way.

He leads her to the room against her will. He puts her in her mother's bed and she tries to sneak out but she's emidiatly blocked by him. He begins to kiss her and Annie begins to scream.

Annie: Stop! Stop!

He puts a hand on her mouth.

Antonio: Shh! Don't make any sound.

She looked petrified, she didn't know what to do, she tried to resist but there was no way out. She just stopped, stood there while Antonio took advantage of her. His hand, disgusting and, moved to her boobs squeezing them, then to her pants where he put an hand inside of them and started to play with her intimates. Annie was crying, desperate, she didn't know what to do, until they listened to the door. Antonio looks but he doesn't stop.

Antonio: Looks like we have visitors.

Her mother goes upstairs and to her room, she then finds Annie and Antonio on bed and she looks shocked at both of them. Antonio immediately got off Annie and, with both hands on the air, he tried to play the facade of pretending he was not envolved in this. Then Annie's mother looks at her daughter at a state of shock. She immediately pulls Annie of her room and leads her to her room, then she closes the door.

Joana: What did I told you?

Annie doesn't answer. Joana begins to brutally slap Annie over and over again.

Joana: You slut! You fucking slut! Stop chasing my man!

Annie couldn't believe. When she finally stops she sees Annie with no reaction. She leaves her by herself in her room, closing the door. Annie looks into the floor, she sheeds one tear and she stays like that.

Annie only saw one escape, the window. She looks at it and tries to sneak out from it, once checking her door was locked. She gets out and gets to the floor.

Aphex Twin - Vordhosbn

She begins to run with all her strength, she runs and runs until she reaches Armin's house. She slams on the door repediatly and then someone gets it. Armin's father opens the door and he looks at the distressed girl.

Heinrich: Annie!

She immediately hugs him crying, he gets inside with her and calls for Armin.

Heinrich: Armin! Armin!

He gets downstairs only to see his girlfriend abused and hopeless.

On the day Annie invited Armin to spend a time at her father's house. He got out of the train looking for Annie when he spots someone waving at him, it was her. He walked in her direction and once reaching her he gave her a kiss. He looks at her father and greets him.

Armin: Hello.

Ralph: Hi! You must be Armin.

Armin: Yes... yes I am mister Leonhart.

Ralph: Well, please to meet you.

They spent the day walking and visiting some places, Armin noticed how happy Annie was beside her father, he wondered why she didn't live with him, how did her mother win full custody. They reach Annie's father place, the three walked inside and Armin his greet to sit.

Ralph: Do you want anything to drink?

Armin: A tea, if you don't mind.

Ralph: Why would I?

He smiled, leaving the two alone.

Armin: I've never seen you this happy.

Annie: Yeah. I love my father, and he seems to like you as well.

Armin: Did Bertholdt ever meet him?

Annie: No. Why do you ask?

Armin: For nothing.

Annie's father appeared with a tray.

Ralph: There you go. Your tea.

Armin: Thank you.

Ralph: You still don't want anything sweetie?

Annie: No, I'm fine.

Ralph: Well, I'm going to suit myself with a tea as well then.

They laugh.

Ralph: So Armin, Annie tells me you love history.

Armin: Yes I do.

Ralph: My family is a generation of historians.

Armin: I know, Achim Leonhart. He is your brother.

Ralph: Yes.

Armin: And one of the most prestige historians.

Ralph: Also true.

Armin: What about you sir.

Ralph: I served in the army for many years and I think I pass my legacy to Annie.

Armin: Really?

He looked at her astonished.

Ralph: Yes. My daughter always admired the military culture. She believes in a strong nation.

Annie: But I don't believe in this excuse of a president.

They all laughed.

Ralph: Yes, I'm sure of that. What do you think our funding father's would say Armin?

Armin: That we are shaming a country build on hopes and dreams.

Ralph nodded his head as he took a sip.

Armin: But at the same time we are nothing without our mistakes.

Ralph: That's a very stoic way of seeing things.

Armin: Well.

Annie: I have to get something, I'll be right back.

Annie gets upstairs.

Ralph: My daughter really loves you Armin.

Armin: I shall hope so.

Ralph: But she is afraid of something.

Armin looked at Ralph.

Ralph: She doesn't want your relationship to end up like mine and her mother's did.

Armin: But she's not like her mother.

Ralph: I wish that was true. The recklessness behavior, the rebel inside of her, she reminds me a lot of her mother. Armin look at me. Promises me that you will not do as I did.

Armin: What have you done?

Ralph: I tried to make things right.

Annie comes down.

Annie: This is for you.

Annie gives Armin a pin that she got when she was little.

Annie: I wanted to give this to you.

Armin: Thank you.

He hugged her kissing her head.

Armin: It means a lot.

He looked at her father staring at both of them, happy but harshly. Armin couldn't vow he could do something like that, he wanted to protect Annie at all cost. Then his phone vibrated. He looks into it. Reading the massage he got up.

Armin: I'm sorry Annie. I have to go.

Annie: What? Why?

Armin: Something happened to Eren and Mikasa needs me.

Annie: I need you.

Armin: I'm sorry Annie, but they need me more right now.

Armin looked to mister Leonhart.

Armin: I'm very sorry mister Leonhart.

Ralph: No worries.

Armin got is jacket and walked outside, closing the door. Annie looked at him leaving, then at his father.

Annie was sleeping, she told everything that happened between her and Antonio and her mother. When she wakes up it was already morning. She looks at Armin that was already awake, looking at her.

Armin: It's all done, you're safe now.

Annie smilled, but then she rielised something, what did that really meant.

Annie: What is?

Armin: I've called child services. Your father is taking you.

Annie looks at Armin astonished, then she gets up and she gets her cellphone. She walks into the bathroom with Armin always following her until she stopped him.

It's been a couple of minutes and Annie gets out.

Armin: What did you do?

Annie packs her things and dresses herself.

Armin: Annie!

She gets downstairs.

Armin: Annie!

Annie: It's over Armin.

Armin: What?

Annie: Our relationship, I'm over Bert's, I already talked to him.

Armin: You can't just leave. You can't just...

Annie: What? Brake up with you? After what you did? You have no idea what you're dealing with.

He doesn't answer.

Annie: Good bye Armin.

Armin: You are scared...scared because I remind you of your father.

Annie stopped but then she continued. She got out leaving Armin and his family out of the boat.

Labradford - Recorded and Mixed At sound of Music

Annie was at her house packing her things, she was moving with her father. Ralph was helping her as for Joana, she was smoking outside the house. Annie passed her with a last box and Joana tells her.

Joana: You destroyed this family. You are nothing more then a mere slut who perpetuates chaos around her. You deserve nothing.

She says leaning into her ear. Her father reaches her and holds her. Then he says to Joana.

Ralph: Leave her be.

Annie didn't look for an instance at her mother, she just walked to her father's house and left that horrific place.

It was summer and everyone from her group of friends was out of town, all except for Eren, God knows why. Annie was conflicted, for at least a month and a half she was missing her period. She thought she was ill so she got to the hospital and perform a few tests. Once they were ready, Annie went to the doctors office, he gave her the tests and she open the letter and read them, the content of it was something unexpected.

Doctor: Were you aware of this?

Annie looks unastonished to the piece of paper that said positive.

Annie: No.

Doctor: Well it's best if you take some rest.

Annie looks back at the paper.

She gets out of the hospital and calls non other then Bertholdt.

Annie: Bert you have to come. I don't know how did this happened, I don't know.

We hear Bertholdt on the other side telling Annie to calm down.

Annie: You don't understand. I'm...

-End-

Thanks a lot for reading it. Please leave you're feedback.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to work on them. 😅😅Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Eren

One month and two days before the party.

The alarm rings in an empty void.

Wax Tailor - Que Sera

We see Eren's eyes open, almost as if he was ready to hear that alarm ring. His protruding green eyes enchanted us all. We are fixed on them and as the camera zooms out, we see a full Eren wide awake.

He gets up, with his black shirt on, with his boxers. He is thinking, wondering around what is going on, with his feet on the ground, his knees set aside, his arms sit on them, with is thumb of his right hand on his lip, scratching it. He gets out of bed.

He gets on a frisky shower, washing his essentials, mainly his hair, his genitals, his armpits, washing them with precision. He gets out. He goes to his room and he reaches his closet, wondering, he goes around many pants finding his favorite pair of black jeans. He dresses them soon after he dressed his boxers. He goes to his drawer and he gets a shirt, moldy shirt with a color resembling grey clay. He then takes one of his favorite necklaces, the one with a fake tooth. He ends by looking in the mirror. In that moment we listen to the music repeating his loop," Que Sera, Sera".

Eren walks downstairs to find his mother presenting him with his breakfast.

Eren: Bacon and Eggs?

Carla: That's right.

Eren: I'm not a child.

Carla: But you love them.

She said smiling back at her son that lifts a little smile out of nowhere, knowing he enjoyed this surprise from his mother. Soon Grisha appeared, coming downstairs. He looks at his wife and his son.

Grisha: Today is the day.

Carla: That's wonderful.

Eren: What day it is?

Grisha: Today is the day that I finally will have my soaring.

Eren: That's good to hear, dad.

Grisha: Can't believe I'll be able to work again.

Both Carla and Eren look at an emotional Grisha.

Grisha: I mean, after this last year... I just want to put this behind my back and move on.

Eren: Great.

Carla: No, not great. Amazing.

Said a Carla such as emotional as her counterpart.

Carla: Now finish your eggs Eren or your going to be late.

Eren finished his breakfast.

Git - If you just make love to me

Eren is walking the street up to meet at Armin's house. He is walking with his headphones on. He is wondering about things, things he can not predict, things of the future, things of the past, things he regrets things he doesn't. How he wished for a bright future, loving photography, but lately something has been bothering him, this disease, he was afraid.

MUSIC STOPS

Armin: Good morning.

Said touching Eren's shoulder.

Eren: Yeah, guten morgen to you too.

Armin: Let's.

Eren: Sure.

The two begin to walk.

Armin: Mikasa is waiting for us.

Eren: She doesn't let go of me you know.

Armin: Well she's your friend, she likes you.

Eren: Over protecting much, I would say.

Armin: Did you ever thought if she ever had a crush on you?

Eren: Nha, not that. It's way different from that. She protects me almost as if she's trying to prevent something... from the future.

Armin: Maybe she is a witch.

Eren: With those new clothes she has, I bet you she's probably into some dark stuff.

The two laugh, finally reaching her house. Mikasa was waiting for both of them.

Eren: Hey! Witch! We were waiting for you!

Says jokingly, Armin can't avoid laughing, releasing some giggles.

Mikasa: Yeah, I've been fucking waiting for you as well.

Eren: Wow, such passive aggressive words. Don't be that way.

Mikasa approaches them.

Eren: Come on, give us a kiss.

Mikasa smiles and puts herself in the middle of both of them, she puts her arms around each of the boys and she gives a kiss on they're cheeks.

The little group walks to school.

Eren looks at the clock ticking, tick-tock. He looks at it introspected waiting for this to give the signal that classes where already over. Then finally, the long leg reaches to six meeting with his sister, the shorter leg. The bell rings and Eren smiles. Professor Smith says.

Erwin: You're all free to go.

The kids get out of class and Eren goes with them, seeing as Mikasa is following the same rule, as for Armin, the two friends reach him.

Armin: I just have a few questions for professor Smith.

Eren: Fine. But don't take to long.

Armin: I won't.

The two have been waiting for Armin for at least half a hour. They're both outside of class, laying on the wall close to the door.

Mikasa: Is your father okay?

Eren: Yeah, he is feeling better.

Mikasa: That's good.

The two stay in silence.

Mikasa: And what about you?

Eren: Me?

Mikasa nods her head.

Eren: I'm fucking great, what do you want me to say?

Mikasa: Nothing, just checking.

Eren: Checking on fucking what?

Erwin steps out of class with Armin behind him.

Erwin: Language Eren.

Eren: Sorry professor Smith.

Erwin goes to his office and Eren and Mikasa look at Armin.

Eren: All set?

Armin: Yeah.

Eren: Good, let's zut.

The three walk outside.

They're in the park, Eren was taking a photo of a flower with little dew drops on it. Mikasa was smoking a joint.

Mikasa: I just don't get it. Why is your father being so secretive of all of this.

Armin: His little nervous breakdown seemed more then that.

Mikasa: You don't know?

Armin: Know what?

Mikasa: Forget about it.

Mikasa looks at Eren.

Mikasa: Oi Eren! Eren!

Eren: What?!

Mikasa: Do you know what I was talking about?

Eren: About my father? Yeah... What about him.

Mikasa: So you don't know as well.

Eren: What? What's the secret?

Mikasa: Nothing, forget about it.

Eren: Tell us!

Mikasa: Forget it!

Eren: Well then fuck you Mika.

Mikasa: I told you to stop calling me that.

Eren: What? Does it bother you that much?

Eren gets the joint and smokes.

Mikasa: It sounds like a cats name.

Eren: Well, that's what you are...a cat.

Mikasa punches Eren's shoulder, this one laughs.

Armin: What about that room of your father?

Eren: Yeah, I still have to figure that out as well.

Mikasa: Sometimes it's best if we don't know the whole truth.

They all stay in silence.

Eren: Fuck you Mikasa. You're not going to smoke this anymore. You're clearly hallucinating.

The three stay laughing at each other's actions.

Eren's at house. He gets downstairs to find his mother sitting on the sofa watching TV. He sees her with a hand on her forehead, he immediately knew what was going on.

Eren: Again?

Carla: Yes. This migraines don't seem to cease.

Eren: Do you want anything?

Carla: If you could get me a pill. They're in the cabinet.

Eren walks to the cabinet and opens it. He takes the pills but he notices a bottle with no label on it. He gets it and opens it and sees little capsules of what seem to be a sort of pill with dust inside. He wondered if it was his father's.

Carla: Why are you taking so long?

Eren: Sorry.

Eren immediately puts the capsules aside, inside of the cabinet again, and he gets the pills. He fills a cup with water and walks towards her mother. Reaching her, he gives her the pill.

Carla: Thank you, sweetie.

Eren: Is everything alright?

Carla takes the pill and drinks some water, then landing the cup on the end table aside her.

Carla: Everything's great. Why do you ask?

Eren: Nothing, just checking.

Carla then pushes Eren to her shoulder, he lays his head on it, and begins to caress his hair. The two stay watching TV.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin are walking to a club, they're holding they're hands, all three. Eren gets close to the guard and says.

Eren: Eren!

The guard checks on the name to find nothing on the list.

Guard: Your not here.

Eren: Okay then.

He turns to Mikasa and Armin.

Eren: I need money.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and gives the money to Eren, Armin does the same. Eren then turns around to the bodyguard and asks.

Eren: Is this enough for you?

The body guard looks around him and then takes the money.

Guard: Get in, quickly.

They all get in and cheer. They get to the dance floor.

The Young Punx - Loving you baby

They begin to dance all around the place, Eren gets some drinks and the three drink, even Armin, surprisingly. They are dancing all night long, holding each other, jumping, moving.

They eventually get outside.

MUSIC STOPS

Eren: Great party!

Mikasa: Yeah, it was.

Armin: Hey guys. The sun is rising.

Jamie XX - Sleep Sound

The three look at the sun rising.

MUSIC STOPS

Eren wakes up when he listens to somebody scream, "Its now!". He wonders around for the voice but he finds no one, no where. He lands his feet on the floor and passes a hand through his face. He then decides to get up and get a glass of water. He opens the door and walks through the hallway. He finds it odd not listening to his parents snoring, but he doesn't mind. He gets downstairs and gets a glass of water. Drinking it, he swallows in interspersed swallows. Then landing the cup, he wonders about the voice. What did it meant? Then he is surprised when he listens to somebody coming downstairs. He looks to see which body did it belong to and then he sees his father that looks horrified at him.

Grisha: Please! Don't tell your mother!

Grisha then leaves his house and walks outside, he gets into the car and walks away leaving an astonished Eren. Eren immediately walks upstairs and goes to her mother's room. He tries to wake her up.

Eren: Mom! Mom!

Nothing, she wasn't breathing either as Eren checked. He immediately goes to the phone and calls 911.

They were at the hospital. Mikasa and Eren were looking at Carla, on the hospital bed, connected to all this machines that didn't make any sense.

Mikasa: I'm sorry Eren.

Eren doesn't answer, as he still was in shock.

Mikasa: Where's your father?

Eren: He... left.

Mikasa: To where?

Eren: I don't know.

The two get out of the room and walk towards Armin.

Armin: I'm so sorry.

Eren: They say... it's unfixable.

He stops talking for a second, then resumes.

Eren: That she will never wake up.

The two look at they're friend.

After a long night Eren went home by recommendation of the doctors, to rest. Eren gets to a lonely house and walks around it, not recognize it anymore. He walks upstairs to go to his room but he looks at the forbidden room. He decides to open it but it was locked. He gets some tools and starts to deconstruct the door lock. The door opens. He gets inside. Inside of it were schemes of a number of things he couldn't tell. He look around and begin to read. "When they will attack!", "Eren Kruger is right!", "Where is she?". He then walks to the desk and finds a lot of medicine on it, he reads the labels but that didn't seem to bother him that much. He then looks for evidence of something, he remembers how his father use to put the medicine on his mother's water. He tries to find something, opening all the drawers, he opens one and at least he finds something, not related to the capsules but to something else. He sees a photo of Grisha with another woman and a child.  
Eren wonders why then he checks on the medicine and reads the labels again. He reads Haloperidol and Trifluoperazine. He goes to his phone and researches for this medication and suddenly all made sense. He reads on the first page he clicks "Medication to treat schizophrenia."

Eren is seating next to his mother. It's been almost a week and he could see how her body deteriorated so much. She was in brain death, caused by an aneurysm. They told Eren she would never wake up. Eren looks at his mother with the same love as she caress his hair on that day he gave her the pill, when she had a migraine. He was caressing her hair. It's was weird for him seeing his mother breathing with a help of a machine. Her lungs going up and down like a automaton. He is really concetrated but then he listens to something.

( watch?v=vEn_GRE4w3I&t=92s, search this link, go to the info of the video to see the minutes. Pause if necassery)

" It was him"

A female distorted voice was telling him something. He looked for someone in the room but nobody was there.

"Believe me, it was him."

He found this odd.

"Here he comes."

Then Eren is surprised by his father.

Grisha: I came as soon as I heard.

Eren: Then why didn't you stay?!

Grisha: Listen Eren. It's very complicated. I don't know how to do this, I just need you to come with me.

Eren: I'm not going to leave mom.

Grisha: I already signed the papers. They're going to...

Suddenly Grisha's voice become distorted.

Grisha: Shut down the machines.

Eren didn't understand.

Eren: What?

Grisha: They're going to shut down the life keeping. There was no hope for her.

Eren: And you're just going to leave it that way?!

Grisha: Eren you have to understand. Your mother as been having this signs for weeks.

Eren: Why didn't you ever told her?! Why were you...

" Don't say it!"

Said the female voice.

Grisha: Your mother already knew.

Eren: Then why she didn't told me?

Grisha: Because she didn't want to worry you, my son. Now come, let's go.

"Go with him. It's all part of the PLAN!"

Eren went with his father. Outside were two people Eren had no idea about. Grisha gladly introduce them to him.

Grisha: This is Dina.

Eren shacked her hand.

Grisha: And this is Zeke, your brother.

Eren looked astonished at him.

Bibio - Wulf

At the day of the funeral Eren cried at his mother's burial, not believing she was dead, but believing in something else... That his father had something to do with it. He looked at his father with range on his eyes. His father looked back at him shedding tears. He looks ahead of him again and then Eren feels an arm around him, it was Armin that leaned his head on Eren's shoulder, so did Mikasa. He is the one that commended to start the burial, getting a pice of dirt and throwing to his mother's coffin. He looked behind him and he saw his father again then, far away, he saw a girl, almost a shadow. He look ahead of him then back again and the girl wasn't there anymore.

He leaves town with his father and the two go to the next town around them.

Eren just woke up remembering the times his dad put something on his mothers cup of water. He gets out of bed. Walking to the leaving room his father nor his brother, or his mother, were there. The TV was on and it was giving the news. Eren could listen to them. He looks outside of the window and sees a plane with a publicity on the end, he reads something unusual, "Your father did it!", then all of the sudden the news caster says.

News caster: Now this just in...

Eren looks at the TV.

News caster: Your father killed your mother Eren.

He couldn't believe what he just had heard. Was it true?

Its been a few weeks and Eren was more and more sure that his father had killed his mother, he had dreams of his father killing his mother at night and he kept listening to this voice, this female voice.

"Come on! Do it!"

Said, Eren was at the court house, he walked inside.

His father was at home with Eren they were having dinner.

Eren: You've got mail.

Grisha: Oh yeah? I'll open it after dinner.

Grisha smiled at his son that didn't smile back.

Once they were over with dinner, Grisha set on the sofa and started to open the letters. He saw.

Grisha: Bills, more bills. They never stop chasing us with this.

Said looking at his soon, jokingly. Eren was looking down at him with prepotency on his eyes. He was waiting for his father to open the letter. The voice said "Its now." Grisha looked at the letter, it was from Court.

Blockhead - The music scene

Grisha: That's odd.

He opens it, he begins to read, then his eyes get bigger and bigger.

Grisha: You want an emancipation order from me?

Eren looked at him not changing his look from before.

MUSIC STOPS

At court Eren was waiting to get in with is father that was rather surprised by this. It was they're second session and they were waiting for they're witnesses.

Zeke gets in and he looks at Eren.

Zeke: Hi.

Eren: You're here to defend my father.

Zeke: No, I'm here to defend... you.

Eren looked at him.

Zeke: Come with me.

The two go to a hallway. Then Zeke begins to talk.

Zeke: Our father betrayed us, both of us. He is a lunatic, a mad man. He doesn't know how or when but this disease, this schizophrenia will come someday again. And it's best if you're far from here before he abandons you as well.

Eren looked at Zeke and gave him a hug.

Eren: I always knew.

Zeke: Knew what?

Eren: That you were reliable.

They listen to the officer calling for them and they get inside.

In the court the judge says:

Judge: Case 1456 of the jurisdiction, the case of the son who wants an emancipation order from his father. Eren, Grisha? Are you ready.

They both nod they're heads.

Lawyer: As my client was saying, his father is not capable of taking care of his child. There for he shouldn't have custody of him. I have here with me a witness on the side of my client that will answer some questions. Tell me mister Yeager, is it or is it not true that your father abandoned both you and your mother at Berlin?

Zeke: Yes sir.

Lawyer: And is that true that was due to something far bigger than negligence.

Zeke: Yes.

Lawyer: Care to explain why?

Zeke swallows some saliva and speaks.

Zeke: My father carries a disease known by many. For years he as been experiencing side effects from this disease and he refused to search for help while in Germany. Because of that he has resorted on lieyng and pursuing on convicting his son, me, to believe in conspiracies and other amount of lies, that damage a child. Not only that but I got to see the decadence of this person right in front of me.

Lawyer: Care to tell us what this disease is?

Zeke: Schizophrenia.

Grisha's Lawyer: Objection your honor. He is stating something of big statement against my client.

Judge: Are you telling the truth mister Zeke?

Zeke: Why would I lie. Both me and my brother were witnesses of this, and my brother has proof.

Eren's lawyer reaches him and Eren gives the bottle of the pills Grisha was taking.

Lawyer: Haloperidol! Has far as I'm concerned, this is only prescribed by people with severe Schizophrenia. What does your client have to tell now? I'm done.

The Lawyer that buttons up his jacket, walks to the chair.

Judge: Now it's time to listen to the offender.

Grisha's Lawyer: It's simple what I have to say. Even with a heavy burden on his shoulders, Grisha spent his life fighting for what is right, for his duties, for his family. He always hold great respect for his deceased wife and for his son. Although he had another family, he never was negligent, only a puppet to this disease he carries, but that doesn't mean he never loved them. Carrying, protective, this are two of the many words I can describe this man as, but one thing his not for sure, defeated.

Eren, then, in a full range gets up and begins to talk.

Eren: Not defeated? This man destroyed our lives for many years! With his secrets and his lies! Look at me father! You are a mad man!

Judge: Order! Order! Mister Yeager your duty is to seat down and only speak when requested for!

The lawyer looks at Eren angrily, thinking he was going to loose this case.

Judge: We've heard all the witnesses. Now we're going to decide the verdict.

They get out.

It's been half an hour. Grisha wasn't talking to his son but he looked at him with care. Eren looked ahead of him beating off his nail. Then the officer says they could come in again.  
They all seat on their respective seats. Waiting for the Judge, Grisha, with both hands tied to each other by his fingers, rests them on the table, moving his thumbs around. Eren is looking pinned at him. The judge seats.

Judge: We've reached a decision. Has by the court of this town, and after a long discussion with the witnesses and their lawyers, we came to the conclusion that in this world no son or daughter should be raised alone.

Grisha smiles.

Judge: But they're some conditions that prevent from that to happened, and since in this court we vowed to tell only the truth! This is the verdict! Eren Yeager!

Eren looks at the judge.

Judge: You are granted your emancipation order.

The lawyer smiles. Grisha looks at his son that looks at him with fury in is eyes, as pity relied on his father's.

Out of the court Grisha talks to Eren that was about to take a taxi to a hotel.

Grisha: Why did you do this son?

Eren turns around.

Eren: Do you expect me to walk around with a mad man? You killed my mother.

Grisha: I would never do that.

Eren: You think she wouldn't tell me? I know everything about you.

Grisha: Carla said that?

Eren: Not her... someone else.

Grisha: Who?

Eren: Caralina.

Eren gets in the taxi and goes to the hotel, leaving his father looking horrified at him. He understood all of it. Grisha immediately run inside the court and asked.

Grisha: Can I please see my wife's bequest?

It was morning, Eren took a shower and was now at his bedroom at the hotel. He looks outside and he could see someone. A girl. He closes his eyes and then she vanishes. He hears someone knocking on the door. Eren walks to it and opens. He sees a man with a letter on his hand.

Eren: Can I help you?

Man: My name is Vladislav Hamill, I'm here to review your mother's bequest.

Eren: Come in.

The two walk in and seat on a table, Eren reads the letter and realizes.

Eren: So they're old apartment is mine now?

Vlad: Congratulations.

Says giving him the key to the house.

Souleance - Mais Um

Eren looks at his school from the outside, his at the entrance, ready to get in.

"Go in."

He walks in and passes the front yard. Entering the school he passes the hallways with some students. He walks until reaching the class. Then he enters.

Eren: May I come in?

The teacher looks astonished to Eren, as like Mikasa and Armin and everybody else from his group of friends.

Teacher: Well of course Eren, come in.

Connie: Hey Eren long time no see!

Eren: Connie how you've been!

Sasha: Yeah, where have you been?

Eren: Far from here, that's all I can say, but guess what! Now I have a house of my own.

Connie: Wow, you know what that is good for?

Eren: Yes, and that's why I want to invite you all to a party at my place this Friday.

Connie: Count on me.

Sasha: And me obviously.

Eren: Tell the others from senior year.

Marco: Can Jean come too?

Eren: As long as he doesn't do any shit. Where is he anyway?

Marco: I think he is sick.

Eren: Whatever. Well I'll see you all on Friday.

Sasha: Oh Eren?!

Eren: Yeah?

Sasha: Can we invite Krista?

Eren: Who's she?

Sasha: She is really cool and everybody from our group really likes her so I figured...

Eren: Sure you can invite her, she is that new girl from class, the one that's really pretty right?

Sasha: Oh my god! I know right? She is so pretty!

Eren: Yeah sure, you can invite her, fine by me!

Sasha: Thank you!

Mikasa: Care to explain where have you been this last few weeks?

"Don't listen to her."

Eren: Don't you dare say that you where dead sick over me.

Mikasa: I have the right to be worried, we didn't know where you have been!

Eren: I've been fighting for my rights, if that's what you want to know!

Mikasa: What do you mean?

Eren: I've got an emancipation order from my father.

Mikasa: Are you insane?

"She's only here to corrupt you."

Eren: No, he is the one insane, I'm not going to live with is old family. I don't now his older girlfriend, I don't even know my older brother, apparently I have one. That's sick, if he thinks he can get along with this just because he his insane, he is wrong. He is disrespecting the memory of my mother and the life they had together, I have no relationship with him anymore.

Mikasa: But you're leaving with whom?

Eren: By myself obviously.

Mikasa: But you cant Eren, you...

"Listen."

Eren: What? I'm like my father? Seriously Mikasa? I would never expected to hear this words from you. See ya tomorrow Mikasa.

Eren walks away from his friend that looks at him. He listens.

"Remember your house?"

Eren: What about it?

"You have to go there."

Eren: Right.

Eren looks at his house, proud of him for consolidate a house on his own. He was looking outside, he was waiting for everybody.

"Do you know him."

Eren: Who?

"Eren, I'm not the only one."

Eren: What do you mean?

The bell rings and Eren gets to the door. It was Mikasa and Armin.

Eren: Comon up.

Said via his intercomunicater.  
_

Eren was trying to concentrate really hard as Mikasa was taking his place protecting him. There was a lot on his mind, he didn't know why.

Neighbor: I do! And if you want any proof I'll knock on the other neighbor's doors!

Mikasa: I don't think that's a pretty idea Mister...

Neighbor: Wallace.

Mikasa: Mister Wallace! We will keep the music down, like I said we are very sorry, my friend here is very sorry as well but he is to drunk to admit it. But please don't call on us we're just celebrating youth and life, didn't you sir use to do that?

Neighbor: Fine! You should listen to your gal a little more kid! Next time I'll call them. And next time try to keep it down with the sex action as well. I can't believe kids at your age are engaging in things like this already!

Mikasa: Sex?

Neighbor: Now don't play dumb on me young girl! I know what I've heard.

Mikasa freeze for a brief moment and then she walks to the stereo to turn it down. Eren comes back to his senses and tries to stop Mikasa.

Eren: Mikasa, don't you fucking dare.

Mikasa closes the music.

Eren: Are you fucking kidding me?!

Mikasa: Do you think this is a game Eren? It's over!

Mikasa: The party is over guys! You can now return to your homes!

Eren: No! The party is not over!

Mikasa: You want to celebrate your freedom? Go ahead do it! But stop putting yourself in danger!

Ymir: Mikasas right Eren. Its better if we just go home.

Eren: No wait! Its not over! We can do a lot of things without music!

Reiner: Eren listen to Mikasa, she is the more reasonable here.

Bertholdt: Bye Eren, see you Monday.

Annie: Goodbye Eren.

Krysta: Bye, nice to meet you.

Ymir: See ya Eren.

Eren: You always ruined everything for me. Don't you like to see me happy?

Mikasa: I like to see you safe Eren.

Eren: Fuck You!

Eren walks to his room as he tells that to Mikasa that stopped his party. He gets in bed and begins to listen to the voice again.

"You have to go to your house. To find out the truth."

Eren: What truth?

"About the end of the world, Kruger will guide you."

Eren: The Man at my father's wall, nonsense. What does he know about the end of the world?

"He knows everything."

Eren: About the Titans?

"Yes."

Eren: But they can't get in here.

"You'll see."

Armin: Eren?

Says Armin that walked inside Eren's room.

Eren: What!

Armin: Are you okay?

Kaytranada - LITE SPOTS

Eren was dancing at a club. He was dancing at the rhythm of the music moving his hands that made a sort of envelope movement, then when the music gets to the more vibe part Eren begins to dance with all is strength jumping and moving. Suddenly he sees someone, it was the girl, the girl from the voice. He looks at her hypnotized and then when he blinks his eyes she was gone.

Eren: Hey. Hey! Wait!

Said to the crowd. He begin walking towards the direction he saw her and walks to the outside only finding nothing. He wonders where she might be and then he sees ahead of him her in the hill, pointing somewhere. Eren was breathing heavily and then eventually vomits.

Eren: Your name is?

( watch?v=JRyrP_WTY0, search for this link)

"Hi Eren. I'm mister Jeopardy. I know everything about the Titans."

Eren: Do you?

"Yes. You have to enlist in the army, in the military. It's the only way you can defeat them."

Eren: I don't know why you're saying that. The walls are only on the side of the bridge, they can't go over them, there over 164 feet, it's impossible for them to pass sir Jeopardy.

Jean: Oi! Eren!

Eren looks at Jean:

Eren: The fuck your doing here horse face?

Jean: What the hell? You were the one talking to yourself.

Eren: I said what you're doing here, this is my territory.

Jean: I got kicked out of my house by my father.

Eren: Greatest decision they ever made.

Jean: I'm not kidding, I have no place to sleep.

Eren: Fine, you can sleep in my house. Might as well since that room was already used by you and Marco.

Jean: Yeah, might as well say sorry for that.

Eren looks at Jean, sedated.

Jean: Okay then, thanks a lot Yeager.

The two walk to Eren's place.

Eren looks at Jean that wasn't unware of Eren's neuroses. Eren seemed lost but he could come together very easily.

Jean: Are you ok, Eren?

Eren: Since when do you care horse face...

Jean: Since 2002...

Eren laughs sarcastically.

Jean: Why where you talking to yourself?

Eren looks pansive at him.

Eren: Jeopardy wanted to warn me, nothing else.

Jean: Who the fuck is...

Eren walks to his room and closes the door.

Jean looks at the door and does a funny face.  
_

Eren was at Jean's house so he could pick up is things. He's mother was around him trying to insist for him not to leave.

Diana: Please Jambo. Don't go!

Jean: It's decided. If you cant accept my relationship then I'm not coming back.

Diana: But we miss you.

Jean: Really? Does dad really miss me?

Diana didn't know what to say.

Jean: Thought so. Let's go Yeager.

The two walk away from Jean's house leaving Diana behind.

On the way Eren was talking to himself.

"Carefull!"

Eren: With what?

"With everybody around you!"

Eren: Why do you think they are a threat to me?

"Because you shouldn't trust them!"

Eren: I don't understand.

"Focus on the mission!"

Eren: Shut up!

Screamed. Jean turns around to Eren and says.

Jean: Oi! Yeager! Is everything alrigth?

Eren: Ye... Yeah!

Jean: Then why are you talking to yourself again?

Eren: I... I... I wasn't talking... to myself.

Jean: Sure.

Jean keeps on walking, leaving an Eren looking at the air.

The weeks went by and he got worst and worst. Eren begin not to have perception of time. One night he was going to his place and that voice came again, the female voice.

"Go to your house Eren."

Eren begin to walk to his old house. When he reached the street that was leading to his house he could see the girl standing still lifting one harm at the direction of his house, pointing at it. Eren blinked and she disappeared.

Eren gets to his place and looks at his house, then he open the gate and got in. He didn't notice a neighbor calling the police.

Eren gets inside the house. He walks upstairs and sees the room. He gets in and he looks at the stuff his father left, he begins to reunite it all to get that to his house. He looks at the things closely, he can see the draw of who seem to be Eren Kruger, the letters his dad wrought about the monsters that were invading the world and how they were going to end it, letters with disorganized writing. He was taking everything but then he listens to the cops.

Cop: Get out of the house with your hands on the air.

Eren let's everything go and walks outside, the cops arrest him and he goes to the police station.

Mikasa walks to Eren and seats by his side.

Mikasa: You're not going to charge for anything, I already pay it.

Eren: Thank... you.

Mikasa: What got into you?

Eren: I don't know, I was just following her orders.

"Don't talk about me."

Mikasa: Who's orders?

Eren: Caralina.

"Why are you talking about me?!"

Mikasa: Caroline?

Eren: No, Caralina.

Mikasa: Who's she?

Eren: I don't know. Some...times I see... see her...other times I... I don't.

Eren rubs his eyes has he sees the lights flashing, then he sees the television saying.

Newscaster: You fucking idiot. Why did you tell her that!

Said the news caster smiling. He also sees the girl behind her but covered by a shadow.

Eren: I always try to see... her face, but... I never can.

Mikasa looked worried to Eren.

Mikasa: Where do you think she is?

Then Eren could see her face as she was stepping closer, away from the shadow he could see, she looked exactly like his mother only younger.

Eren: I think... they're in my head.

Eren all of the sudden begins to cry, then he lays his head on Mikasa's torso and she involves him with a hug.

Mikasa had spent the night with Eren although Jean was there. In the morning Jean had already left but Mikasa and Eren stayed at home. Eren gets out of the room and walks to his kitchen, he takes his breakfast. Then he puts the dishes on the sink and goes back to his room but when he goes to his room a sudden shadow attacks him and he falls to the floor of the hallway.

-End-

Thanks a lot for reading it. Please leave you're feedback.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to work on them. 😅😅Hope you enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
